Poliladron
by unma
Summary: Universo Alterno: Cuando juraste hacer cumplir la ley, que pasa si tu ser mas querido es quien la viola?, y si estuvieras obligado a romperla tu tambien?
1. Intro

Ranma salio echo una furia, casi empujando a la gente que quería subir al ascensor del cual el bajaba, se dirigió por el pasillo esquivando solo un poco a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario, llego a su escritorio, separo el sillón de un tirón y se dejo caer en el resoplando, luego encendió su ordenador para mirar la maldita lista. Veintiuno... ahora veintidós.

_-Ranma?-_ el aludido ni siquiera volteo, sin mirar

_-si Akane?-_

_-el jefe quiere verte-_ Ranma cerro sus ojos, como lo hacemos cuando vemos golpearse a alguien, o sabemos que algo salio mal...

_-cuando?-_

_-ahora, ya, en este instante-_

_-palabras textuales?-_

_-textuales, oh, bien algo así como... que traiga un culo de repuesto, por que te lo va a patear tanto que necesitaras uno nuevo-_

_-me imaginaba que diría algo así, Ryoga ya esta allí?-_

_-hace media hora-_

_-ouch-_ Ranma sabia que no solo lo iba a regañar por lo de anoche, si no por no haber previsto esa reunión, que después de lo sucedido horas antes, era totalmente predecible, se levanto de la silla y paso junto a Akane, quien le acompaño mientras le palmeaba la espalda

_-vamos no es para tanto-_

_-es tu jefe tambien, no lo conoces?-_

_-si, te gritara, te rebajara, te amenazara y no mucho mas-_

_-ja... ja... ja...-_ Akane se sentó junto al escritorio al lado de la puerta del jefe, el vidrio de esta, junto a todos los demás, no mostraban nada del interior, las persianas bajas eran un mal presagio, Ranma tomo aire, suspiro, y levanto la mano para golpear la puerta con la misma cara que tenían los primeros cristianos al enfrentarse a los leones en el circo romano, golpeo tres...

-_QUIEN ES?-_se oyó un grito que hizo que todos los demás habitantes levantaran la vista de sus ordenadores

_-Saotome señor-_

_-SAOOOTOOOMEEE, ENTREEEEE-_ Ranma trago duro, mientras Akane quedaba violacia y con la boca abierta, abrió suavemente la puerta, se introdujo en medio del silencio sepulcral que era ese piso en ese momento, y cerro con la delicadeza de un cirujano la puerta

_-Saotome, pasa, hijo, sientate-_ Ranma trago saliva, el jefe estaba peligrosamente calmo, Ryoga estaba sentado con las palmas de la mano sobre sus piernas, muy blanco y algo sudado, se sentó junto a el, el jefe, se tomo su café de un trago y los miro, seriamente, por medio minuto, sin mover un músculo, luego sonrío sorpresivamente, Ranma y Ryoga casi se abrasan del susto

_-Saotome, Hibiki, hace cuanto trabajan conmigo?-_ los aludidos se miraron, como preguntándose quien debería responder, lo hicieron ambos a la vez

_-como cinco años capitan-_ este perdió su sonrisa

_-soy jefe de esta departamental hace diez años, si no fuera por que no soy político, ya seria jefe de la policía de Nerima... este departamento de policía es uno de los mejores de Japón, nuestro índice denuncia – casos resuelto esta en el orden del noventa siete por ciento, USTEDES _ (señalándoles con el dedo) _son piezas fundamentales de eso, engranajes de precisión de este departamento, los Tenientes mas respetados de investigaciones, y ahora... los hazmerreír de la policía de Japón.-_ su rostro serio se endureció aun mas _- ... la sombra se les volvió a escapar, a pesar de contar con un apoyo de mas de cincuenta agentes y dos helicópteros-_

-_no se como pudo señor-_

_-el... parecía que sabia donde estaba la trampa-_

_-lo perseguimos hacia ella...-_

_-lo estábamos canalizando hacia el cerco...-_

_-y de repente salio por una ventana...-_

_-tenia una cuerda preparada, y equipo especial señor-_

_-bajo con una polea individual por un lugar imposible, por eso no pudimos seguirlo-_

_-para cuando bajamos y los refuerzos llegaron, se había esfumado- _

_-no dejo huellas-_

_-nunca deja huellas...-_ Ranma y Ryoga casi que hablaban al mismo tiempo, el capitan se puso de pie lívido de ira, golpeo su escritorio con el puño, haciendo temblar la taza de café de todos en el edificio

_-SIEMPRE SE ESCAPA A SUS TRAMPAS, NUNCA DEJA HUELLAS, SIEMPRE PARECE SABER QUE ES LO QUE LA POLICÍA PIENSA, ESTOY HARTO, HARTO QUE EL ALCALDE LLAME PARA RECORDARSE DE MI MADRE Y MI ABUELA, DE QUE EL JEFE DE POLICÍA DE NERIMA LLAME PARA AMENAZARME CON DESPEDIRME Y HARTO DE QUE MIS COLEGAS DEPARTAMENTALES SE RÍAN DE MI EN LAS REUNIONES, MAS VALE QUE CAPTUREN A LA SOMBRA Y LO DESENMASCAREN, O LOS MANDARE COMO INSPECTORES ESCOLARES O AGENTES DE TRAFICO, ENTENDIERON...? _-Ryoga y Ranma asintieron tímidamente con la cabeza – _ENTENDIERON ZOPENCOOOOOOOOOS?_

_-SSSSSSSI SEÑOR- _gritaron los poniéndose de pie

_-FUERA DE MI OFICINA ANTES QUE LOS USE DE BLANCOS PARA LA PRACTICA DE PUNTERÍA, QUIERO A LA SOMBRA, ENTENDIERON, LA QUIERO, TRAS LAS REJAS, EN UNA TRAMPA PARA OSO, EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA CON MI NOMBRE, NO QUIERO VERLOS HASTA QUE ME LO TRAIGAN, AHORA, FUEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Akane juraría que los vidrios de la oficina se resquebrajaron, tras ese grito, Ranma y Ryoga salieron tan sudados y pálidos que jurarían haber visto a belcebú en persona, Akane, se metía un dedo en el oído y lo movía como quien a escuchado algo muy fuerte

_-todo bien?-_

_-si magnifico...-_

_-genial... nos ama... nos ama...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La historia de la Sombra era la mas fantástica historia del crimen de Japón en los últimos veinte años, llamo la atención a la policía cuando un guardia de seguridad confirmo que aparentemente un sujeto, vestido de Ninja, había cometido su tercer robo en menos de un mes, al lograr el noveno en cuatro, llamo la atención de la prensa, quien lo bautizo LA SOMBRA, luego, al lograr el décimo quinto robo en un año, era el ídolo de Japón, cuya sociedad veía en ese ladrón el clásico héroe rebelde.

La sombra no hablaba, no usaba armas de fuego, si no armas tradicionales, era gentil con quien no se resistía, si alguien no aceptaba quedarse calmado mientras realizaba sus fechorías, lo enfrentaba en duelo singular para vencerlo y controlarlo, se convirtió en esos héroes populares cuando corrió la noticia que solo robaba objetos de artes de colecciones privadas, la prenso no informo de los dos robos a museos públicos, deseosa de mantener al supuesto ladrón como una especie de Robín Hood.

Lo cierto era que la policía estaba desconcertada, La Sombra había robado tesoros antiguos japoneses, obras de artes antiguas europeas, dinero de cajas fuertes, y hasta los planos de el próximo lanzamiento de una de las empresas automovilísticas mas grande de Japón, como diría el capitan, se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de muelas. Esta inconexión de blancos por parte del ladrón era lo que desconcertada a la policía, jamas se sabia que era lo que iba a codiciar, aun así, las ultimas tres veces, la policía estuvo bastante cerca de pillarlo. Pero en todas las ocasiones se escapo a ultimo momento, como anticipando que era lo que le esperaba en tal sala, o en tal piso o si salia por tal ventana, siempre encontraba la salida libre, era fuerte, atlético, rápido y audaz.

Desde hacia seis robos, Ranma Saotome Y Ryoga Hibiki se habían echo cargo del caso, y habían rosado la oportunidad de echarle el guante, a pesar de no encontrar un patrón de sus actos, de sus últimos seis robos justamente, los dos primeros habían sido blancos obvios, por lo que R & R (como los conocían en la departamental) habían ubicados blancos apetecibles, y La Sombra se hizo presente... para lograr una ulcera en Ryoga y migrañas constantes en Ranma...

R & R era una de las sociedades mas extrañas que habían vistos los veteranos investigadores. Los tenientes mas jóvenes de las fuerzas policiales de Japón (ambos tenían 23 años) se habían forjado un nombre apresando a tres de los mas peligrosos delincuentes, en medio de discusiones a gritos y amenazas mutuas de golpisas, de alguna manera Ranma y Ryoga lograban entenderse y definir algo así como un plan de operaciones... aunque la improvisación a la hora de la verdad era su fuerte.

El problema era que La Sombra, era tan improvisado como ellos, y R & R, al darse cuenta de ello en el perfil que se habían creado del tipo... trataron de montar planes metódicos y pensados... (lo que les infundio tiempo, golpes y cierta afonía luego de las largas discusiones), planes que fueron derrumbado por La Sombra mas pareciera por azar que por meditación... luego de escribir un penoso informe, discusiones con el psicólogo para seguir discerniendo la personalidad de La Sombra, y una reunión con su equipo... cerca de las seis R & R se aprestaban a salir hacia sus casas

_-reunión esta noche pchan?-_ Ranma se acerco a Ryoga que guardaba sus cosas

_-mmm, bien podríamos planear algo-_

_-puedo ir?-_ los detectives miraron a Akane

-_por supuesto, tu ultima idea casi funciono-_

_-no nos vendría mal otra de esas-_

_-gracias, pero en realidad me divierto viéndolos pelear, ji ji-_ Ranma la miro con ojos entrecerrados

_-no peleamos, es nuestra manera de planear-_

_-hacer una llave al cuello para que acepte poner un guardia en la escalera lateral es una manera extraña de planear-_

_-así somos, tomanos o déjanos-_ Ryoga se pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza y sonreía

_-bien, le pediré a mi hermana que prepare bocadillos, los que lleve aquella vez ni los tocaron-_

_-no LOS TOCAMOS querrás decir, tu probaste uno de tus bocadillos casi tuvimos que llevarte al hospital_


	2. Los Novatos

_-a ver, que salio mal?-_

_-parecía saber donde estaba la trampa-_

_-no, giro casi sobre ella, unos pasos mas y estaba sobre ella-_

_-alguien dentro que le informe?-_ Akane lanzo la pregunta, entre pedazos de pastel, Ryoga, el de la primera pregunta y Ranma el que contesto a ella se miraron

_-no, en ese caso no hubiera arriesgado tanto, si alguno de los oficiales hubiera desobedecido las ordenes y hubiera ido hacia esa parte de los pasillos, o hubiera husmeado por la plaza por detrás del edificio... en caso de haberlo sabido hubiera sido una actitud extremadamente arrogante, narcisista e inmensamente estúpida de su parte-_

_-estoy de acuerdo contigo-_ Ranma y Ryoga asintieron, Akane se quedo pensativamente callada, con la vista perdida al frente... luego asintió lentamente

_-ok, es un tipo con mucha suerte, entonces... que harán?-_

_-traer una pata de conejo?-_ inquirió Ryoga, Ranma negó con la cabeza

_-trae uno con sus cuatro patas, este tipo es increíble-_

_-entonces, algo apetecible para nuestro amigo enmascarado?-_

_-veamos-_ los tres tomaron periódicos, revisaron la sección de arte, sociales, negocios, marcaron dos posibles blancos potenciales

Todos tenían algo en común, eran cosas lo suficientemente livianas, pequeñas y cómodas para que una sola persona las pudiera para luego desapareces entre las calles sin llamar la atención. Además, casi siempre buscaba cosas valiosas, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a un gran numero de guardias, la excepción fue el robo a la automotora, muchos guardias, pero muy diseminados, entre el cambio de turno de los guardias, los CD Rom habían desaparecido

_-bueno tenemos... la muestra de arte Escandinava y... la muestra babilónica-_

_-por que esas dos?-_ Akane parecía confundida -_la sombra realizo solamente dos robos a museos o muestras publicas-_

_-porque no son solo muestras, la Japonsa en realidad las traen para rematarlas, obviamente para compradores privados-_

_-y pensamos que la sombra hara justicia robándose algo antes que uno de esos ricachones la guarde en algunas de sus colecciones privadas-_ rio Ryoga -_no puedo negar que el tipo me cae simpático, pero... su trabajo infringe las leyes...-_

_-bien, necesitaran entonces?-_

_-planos de las instalaciones, viejos y nuevos, el ultimo que nos conseguiste no marcaba una ventana en esa oficina... así es como se nos escapo el desgraciado-_ hubo una mirada severa de Ryoga y una gruesa gota de sudor se dibujo en el rostro de Akane

_-vere que puedo conseguir-_

_-además, horarios, de exhibición, de fechas de la subastas, de turnos de guardias-_ Ranma anotaba una lista, Ryoga continuo tambien

_-necesitamos saber tambien que implemento de seguridad tienen, cámaras, detectores de movimientos, etc, etc, etc-_

_-algo mas, cuantos tomas hay en las paredes?-_

_-puedes conseguir eso-_

_-solicitare que me lo envíen al cuartel lo antes posible-_

_-bien, se hace tarde, me voy –_ Ryoga tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, miro a Ranma y luego a Akane

_-linda, quieres que te lleve?-_

_-no, pienso ir... caminando, la noche se presta, además, necesito pensar...-_ Ryoga miro a su compañero nuevamente

_-ok, nos vemos mañana-_ salio tranquilamente y cerro la puerta tranquilamente, Akane y Ranma miraron la entrada unos segundos, luego el sonido del motor del auto de Ryoga y como es alejaba este... de repente se lanzaron a los brazos uno del otro y se besaban apasionadamente

_-pe.. pensé que... no se... iria... mas...-_ dijo Akane mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a un Ranma que hacia lo mismo con ella mientras le besaba el cuello, la chica le desajusto el cinto y el pantalón callo por efecto de la gravedad, mientras el, liberándola de la camisa, levanto la falda de esta para levantarla por las piernas, Akane seguía besándolo, y rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas, Ranma, en precario equilibrio, trato de girar hacia su cuarto, cuando sus pantalones, atorados en sus tobillos, lo hicieron caer, aterrizaron duramente, pero ambos rieron, Akane quedo sentada sobre el vientre de el, Ranma sonrió maliciosamente

_-te importa hacerlo en la sala?-_

_-cualquier lugar es bueno, de que te ries?-_

_-que tu estas arriba ahora?-_

_-y?-_

_-el que esta arriba hace todo el trabajo recuerdas?-_ ahora fue Akane quien sonrió pícaramente

_-ok, tu lo pediste-_ una mano buscaba la hombría de Ranma tras ella, mientras la otra liberaba su propia intimidad, en segundos, ambos se liberaban a los placeres de que sus cuerpos les daba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Llegan tarde...-_ Ryoga miro a Ranma y Akane entrar a la oficina justos y apurados, Ranma miro a Akane, Akane a Ranma y ambos a Ryoga, la chica resoplo y se dirigió a su escritorio, mientras R & R la miraban irse, luego Ryoga golpeo a Ranma en el brazo

_-miserable suertudo-_

_-que?-_

_-crees que no me di cuenta?-_

_-de que?-_

_-haste el tonto, se que duermes con ella, soy detective tambien-_

_-esta bien, nos acostamos, que tiene de malo-_

_-nada-_

_-como que nada, por que te enojas entonces?-_

_-por nada-_

_-vamos pchan, ella te agrada, demasiado-_

_-a mi...-_

_-soy detective tambien-_ una nube de humo negro salio de los oídos de Ryoga, meneo la cabeza

_-igual creo que me ganaste-_

_-no lo lamento-_

_-idiota-_

_-y desde cuando te atrae?-_

_-desde la academia-_

_-desde hace cuatro años, nunca dijiste nada?-_

_-soy tímido-_

_-eres tonto-_

_-desde cuando... tu sabes?-_

_-que preguntas pchan?-_

_-desde cuando son novios, amantes, amigovios, lo que sea?-_

_-oh, hace mucho-_

_-desde la academia?-_

_-vamos pchan, dejalo allí-_

_-tres años?-_

_-por favor Ryoga, no te lastimes mas-_

_-dos años?-_ labios sellados en Ranma

-_un año?-_

_-año y medio-_ Ryoga se levanto insultando en voz baja

-_año y medio, osea que tuve mas de dos años para tratar de... idiota, idiota-_ Ranma lo miraba desde la silla, sonriendo

_-en la vida hay ganadores y perdedores pchan-_

_-no se por que, pero siempre pierdo contra ti-_ el teléfono del escritorio sono, Ryoga lo atendió, asintiendo. Ranma lo miro intrigado, Ryoga corto la comunicación

_-el jefe quiere vernos-_

_-como era su tono de voz-_

_-normal-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Señores, ellos son el detective sargentos Shampoo y Detective sargento Mousse, han sido recomendado para un ascenso, cosa que sucedió ayer mismo, como supondrán, hay muchas cosas que explicar, y ciertos protocolos que cumplir, por ahora quedan a cargo de ustedes, su investigación de la sombra sera un buen lugar para aprender su nuevo oficio, de acuerdo señores?-_

_-si señor- _contestaron los cuatro a la vez, el capitan sonrió

_-que esperan, una invitación, FUEEERAAA DE AQUII, A TRABAJAR ZOPENCOS-_ casi tropezándose y empujándose entre ellos, salieron de la oficina, sin cerrar la puerta, Akane apareció con una sonrisa, viendo al capitan riéndose de si mismo

_-capitan, a veces una no se da cuenta cuando actúa y cuando dice la verdad-_

_-hija, con que lo sepa yo, es suficiente –_ contesto con una sonrisa, que perdió para recobrar ese rostro de bull dog –_ que haces allí parada, VE A BUSCARME UN TE, Y UN ANTIÁCIDO-_ Akane salio con una mano sobre su corazón corriendo a buscar lo pedido, mientras el jefe volvía a reír de si mismo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bueno, primero lo primero, mi compañero aquí es el Detective Teniente Ranma Saotome, yo soy el Detective Teniente Ryoga Hibiki, memorizaron nuestro rangos, ok, por que sera la ultima vez que los usaremos, lo primero, irán a sus casa, se quitaran esos feos uniformes y vendrán de civil, ropa informal, aunque tu Mousse te convendría tener un buen traje, a veces hay que ver a cierta gente que no confía en tu legajo si no en tu presencia, comprendes?_

_-si señor-_

_-otra cosa,- _tercio Ranma- _vuelves a decirnos señor y te golpearemos, Shampoo, lo mismo para ti, no somos machistas por aquí, entendido?_

_-si seññññññ... mm... Ranma?_

_-eso me gusta mas, bien, estaremos aquí hasta mediodía, vayan mudense de ropa y vuelvan-_

_-si señor-_ con una sonrisa en el rostro ambos se dieron vuelta y se retiraron a cambiarse de ropa, Ryoga sonreía

_-no te recuerda a alguien?-_

_-o algunos?-_

_-a R & R cuando aun eran novatos ?-_ Akane se detuvo junto a ellos con la bandeja de te, antiácido, y galletitas

_-justamente- _contesto Ryoga tomando una

_-Oye, que eso es para el capitan-_

_-el viejo gruñón solo come tres, trajiste seis-_

_-cierto-_ agrego Ranma tomando una, Akane tomo la otra sobrante

-_ya lo se-_ y masticando rápidamente se dirigía a la oficina del jefe-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bien, cuando?-_ Ranma miraba los diagramas de lo que se sabia de cada robo de La Sombra, junto con Mousse y Shampoo, Ryoga tomaba las notas que Akane había conseguido

_-La Muestra escandinava sera en una semana, la babilónica en tres-_

_-nunca actúa tan pronto, sera la babilónica-_

_-y que hacemos?-_ Shampoo miraba los diagramas, con flechas apuntando a detalles y mas detalles

_-hablar con la gente que trae la muestra, llegada, transporte del puerto o del aeropuerto, horarios previstos, que medidas de seguridad implementaran, alarmas, guardias, salas, y que es lo que La Sombra podría llevarse-_

_-podría llevarse?-_ Mousse no entendió, Ryoga le explico lo que parecía ser la costumbre de llevarse algo fácil de transportar, además de lo que se desprendía de perfil psicológico que habían trazado

_-es un hombre, mayor de 25, hábil, rápido para pensar, planea perfectamente como entrar o como salir de algún lugar, pero su rapidez mental le permite improvisar admirablemente, sabe artes marciales, aparentemente no usa armas de fuego, es fuerte-_

_-parece el bandido perfecto-_ Shampoo meneo la cabeza

_-si, esperemos que cumpla algunos axiomas de los ladrones famosos-_ Ryoga sonrió

_-cuales?-_Mousse

_-aparentemente, pese a su planeamiento, es un aficionado, se lleva lo primero que encuentra, no lo mejor o mas caro, si tenemos suerte, es esa clase de ladrones que empieza a confiar demasiado en si mismo, así que tarde o temprano cometerá algún error grave, por otro lado, a estos tipos les encanta la fama, son tapas de los periódicos, se habla de ellos en la radio, y son la primera noticia en los noticiarios de tv, eso se les sube a la cabeza, por lo que estamos seguros, que seguirá con esto-_ Ranma contesto la pregunta sentado y fumando un cigarro, Mousse y Shampoo asintieron, Shampoo igual agrego algo

_-al menos, trata de no lastimar a nadie-_

_-cierto_ -Ryoga le apunto con un dedo- _pero eso puede ser algo en contra, que tal si lastima a alguien sin querer, o si alguien se defiende, lo hiere, el se dejara atrapar, o hara lo posible para huir, en los aficionados, ese es un peligro constante-_

_-muy bien-_ Ranma se levanto y golpeo sus manos_ – Shampoo, Mousse, vayan con el psicólogo y pidanle una descripción mas completa de la que le dimos, luego revisen estos diagramas de punta a punta, tal vez noten algo que se nos escapo, nosotros daremos una vuelta a ver si los soplones saben algo, nos veremos en La Copa Escocesa a las seis, avisenle a Akane Tendo, es la secretaria del Jefe, ella nos ayuda consiguiéndonos cosas, de archivos, o solicitando detalles y horarios, ahora esta buscando datos de las muestras, nos vemos-_ R & R salieron a recorrer lugares non santos, mientras los novatos subían hacia la oficina de el psicólogo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ok, si, esos datos nos ayudaran a proteger su muestra, si se lo agradeceríamos mucho... bien... bien... _-Akane charlaba con los representante de la Muestra Escandinava, ya había conseguido lo que quería de la Babilónica-_ si, bien, anote, lugar donde se realizarían, si horarios, llegada, transporte, guardias, sistemas de seguridad, planos del lugar, todo eso nos ayudara a anticipar el posible ataque de este ladrón..., debe venir en un sobre lacrado a nombre de Akane Tendo, comandancia, Departamental Nerima cuatro... que sean dos copias de todo, gracias-_ corto la comunicación, resoplo, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de R & R, anoto algo en un papel y lo pego frente al ordenador de Ryoga, decía

_-conseguido todo, me deben una cerveza-_ Akane sonrió, a veces las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles de lo que imaginaba, solo le faltaba una hora para terminar su turno , y solo una semana...


	3. Recuerdos y Laxantes

El bar La Copa Escocesa era un de esas fondas que trataban de parecerse a los bares londinenses todo lo que pudiera, por ese sobraban adornos de equipos de fubol británicos como el Liverpool o el Celtics o el Manchaster, había mucha madera a la vista, el japones que atendía la barra tenia puesta una peluca pelirroja...

Ese era el lugar preferido por los detectives y administrativos de la departamental 4 de Nerima, y allí habían ido a parar Ryoga y Ranma y tras una espera de algunos minutos llegaron Akane, guiando a Shampoo y Mousse, juntaron dos mesas, para tener mas espacio

_-tardaron-_ sonrío Ranma

_-es que a ultimo momento llego un sobre de Japanes, con los datos que pedíamos de la muestra babilónica, las guarde en lugar seguro, los detectives me esperaron-_ Ryoga miro a los dos "novatos", luego a Ranma, a Akane, y cruzo vistas y sonrisas con otros detectives en otra mesa, Ranma sonrío tambien, tomo su chop vacío y se levanto golpeándolo con una cuchara

_-ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, COMO ES COSTUMBRE, LOS NOVATOS, PAGAN LA PRÓXIMA RONDA-_ un rugido se elevo de las mesas, mientras oficiales y oficinistas en estampida se lanzaban hacia la barra, con sus chops rápidamente vaciados ante la noticia. Shampoo y Mousse pusieron sonrisas de compromiso, mientras buscaban en sus bolsillos hasta la ultima moneda que traían.

Saciada la sed de gente que seguramente ganan mas que ellos, Mousse y Shampoo soportaron las clásicas historias de los veteranos, mil y una aventuras sobre robos, asesinos, chantajes, estupros, además de chismes a cargo del personal interno y administrativo, tal vez lo mejor allí era que se trataba de no hablar del trabajo, era un momento de esparcimiento, aun así, ante casos difíciles como podían ser secuestros o asesinatos, podía perdonarse comentarios o preguntas

Luego que Ranma y Ryoga contaran los suyos, y Mousse y Shampoo relataran sus aventuras sobre una patrulla, la nueva detective miro a Akane

_-y tu Akane, Ranma menciono que entro a la academia con Ryoga y contigo, por que oficinista?-_

_-mmm, pasaron algunas cosas-_

_-algunas?-_ murmuro Ryoga

_-bueno..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

_-VAMOS VAMOS, MUEVANSE BEBES, ESOS LADRONES PUEDEN CORRER MUCHO, ESE ASESINO _ SE VA A ESCAPAR, MUEVAAANSEEEEEEEE-un rudo sargento, con un pitillo sin encender, miraba con los brazos cruzados y sentado en una reposera con una bebida fría en su mano, a su clase de aspirantes sudar la gota gorda en un circuito de entrenamiento, saltos, obstáculos, paredes, rejas, zanjas con agua, no faltaba nada, en primer lugar y como desde el primer día, Dos muchachos competían por quien terminaba primero, uno era Ranma Saotome, otro era Ryoga Hibiki, en tercer lugar, lejos de los punteros pero con cómoda ventaja sobre el resto, una chica de pelo azulado, fuerte como un toro pero torpe como pocas, trataba de alcanzarlos, el sargento, los miraba con gusto, los tres aventajaban por mucho al resto del curso, Ranma era uno de esos tipos de la calle, con esa inteligencia innata sobre como andar en ella, mezclarse, ser parte de la gente sin llamar la atención, Ryoga, era algo mas inocente, mas apegado a las reglas, pero no dudaba cuando se necesitaba decisiones rápidas, Akane era su favorita, tozuda, cabeza dura, nunca se rendía, los dos primeros iban a llegar lejos en la policía, cierto, pero ella, era el prototipo del clásico oficial, no era una lumbrera, pero era confiable, directa, esa persona en quien confiarías tu vida, no llegaría a mas que sargento, pero siempre alguien así es necesario. Solo debía limar esa torpeza...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiro al blanco

_-donde esta Akane?-_ Ranma iba a la practica de tiro al blanco, charlando con el sargento, Ryoga salia del polígono

_-Acaba de entrar-_ el sargento miro de reojo

_-el jefe de la academia va a inspeccionar los blancos para ver que tal van-_

-_lo vi mirando los blancos hace un segundo-_ de repente, nueve disparos se escucharon, seguidos por gritos de terror, el sargento abrió los ojos al máximo

_-Akane esta adentro, oh NOOOOOOOOOOO-_ los tres entraron corriendo, y encontraron a Akane cambiando tranquilamente su cargador, maldiciendo

_-AKANE, QUE PASO?-_

_-oops, sargento, pues falle al nuevo blanco móvil-_

_-nuevo blanco... móvil-_ los cuatro miraron y vieron al jefe arrastrándose hacia ellos con una bandera blanca...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prueba de manejo

_-NO TAN RÁPIDO TENDO-_

_-NO SE PREOCUPE SARGENTO- _la chica le hizo un gesto al sargento sentado libreta en mano a su lado, segundos después se escucho un chirrido de frenos y el sonido de metales retorciéndose

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prueba de manejo II

_-Tendo, con mas calma esta vez-_ El sargento, con un brazo en cabestrillo, miraba seriamente a su protegida

_-si sargento-_ contesto Akane con un par de vendajes tambien, segundos después se escucho un chirrido de frenos y el sonido de metales retorciéndose

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prueba de manejo III

_-Tendo, tratemos, tan solo de tan solo terminar las dos vueltas, si, si si?-_ el Sargento, con un cuello ortopédico sumado ahora, torcía todo el tórax para hablarle

_-lo intentare sargento-_ Akane, con otro par de vendajes adicionales, asintió, giro la llave, encendió la patrulla, suavemente coloco la velocidad, apretó el acelerador con dulzura , y partieron tranquilamente... segundos después se escucho un chirrido de frenos y el sonido...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

_-eso junto al incendio de la cocina fue suficiente-_

_-y la balacera en su casa...-_

_-cierto, y el echo de usar granadas de humo crear atmósfera en el baile de la policía-_

_-ok ok creo que ya entendieron...-_ una Akane con ojos entrecerrado y aura de batalla levemente celeste los miraba, Ryoga

_-los directores de la academia la recomendaron para trabajo interno-_

_-es una lastima, hubiera sido una gran oficial-_

_-y cuando formalizaran?-_ el grupo quedo en silencio, ante la pregunta de Ryoga, Mousse miro

_-cuando que y quien que?-_ Ryoga miro a Ranma y luego a Akane, estos entendieron

_-pues... si guardan el secreto-_

_-si no dicen nada...-_ Shampoo sonrió

_-ustedes dos, son novio-_ Akane y Ranma se miraron y asintieron, Ryoga se levanto

_-por fin confiesan, esto hay que celebrarlo, ya vengo-_ el muchacho se acerco a la barra, pidió cinco cervezas, mientras el barman las servía...

_-Jonny?-_ el barman miro al detective

_-si Ryoga?-_

_-aun tienes ese laxante que me dijiste?_

_-si, para que lo quieres?-_

_-para hacerle una broma a Ranma-_

_-por que?-_

_-el no se quedara con la chica así como así-_ el barman sonrió

_-cuando?-_

_-ya nos tomamos esta y nos vamos, cuanto tarda en hacer efecto?-_

_-media hora, un poco mas porque?_

_-genial, haslo-_ el barman echo un poco del liquido en una cerveza, coloco todos los chops con la manija hacia adentro, exceptuando el especial, Ryoga tomo la bandeja y fue hasta la mesa, el sirvió las copas, se sentó y casi grito

_-POR LA FELIZ PAREJA- _en ese momento alguien golpeo su espalda, el volteo, era un detective, que lo llamaba, miro a Ranma con el chop en la mano y sonrió, seguramente llegaría a casa y en minutos se retorcería en el baño, se levanto cerveza en mano y se dirigió hacia donde lo reclamaban, Ranma estaba a punto de apurar la suya, cuando vio a Mousse y Shampoo cruzar los brazos y tomar del chop del otro

_-que hacen?- _Pregunto Akane

_-nos guardan un secreto, somo novios?-_

_-shhhhhhh, no le digan a nadie tampoco-_ Ranma y Akane se miraron, y los imitaron, segundos después volvía Ryoga, vio el chop vació en la mano de Ranma y sonrió.

_-muchachos sera un día largo, vayamos a descansar-_ los cuatro restantes se levantaron, cada uno enfilo hacia su auto (Shampoo y Mousse al que les habían asignado como detectives) y Ryoga noto con gozo que Akane subía al de Ranma... internamente reía ante el estrepitoso fracaso que tendría Ranma como amante esta noche...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para cuando entraron al departamento, Ranma y Akane ya venían envueltos en abrazos, caricias y besos, las manos desnudaban lo mas rápido posible al otro, iban dejando un rastro de prendas hacia el cuarto, al llegar a la cama, solo quedaba el slip de Ranma y las bragas de Akane como únicas prendas, se enfrascaron en un juego de besos, toqueteos, Ranma buscaba liberar a Akane de su ultima prenda, su mano bajo de su pecho acariciando el vientre de esta, al llegar al ombligo, se quedo segundos jugando allí, sintiendo el ritmo de la respiración de Akane, y luego cierto estremecimiento...

_-Ran.. Ran.. Ranma?-_

_-si Akane?-_ contesto el muchacho abandonando por un momento el pecho que besaba, mientras casi rescataba a Akane de sus bragas

_-yo... yo...-_

_-Si?-_

_-tengo que ir al baño¡- _la chica se levanto apresuradamente, trato de correr hacia el baño, pero las bragas se le enredaron a mitad de camino, haciendo que cayera duramente, Ranma miraba sin entender, la chica no tardo dos segundos y ya estaba en carrera nuevamente

_-NO LLEGO, NO LLEGO, NO LLEGO-_ se introdujo, pasaron unos segundo, Ranma se acerco al cuarto

_-Akane estas bien?-_

_-si, dame un minuto-_

_-ok_- un par de minutos después una sonrojada Akane salia del WC

_-creo que rompí todo el clima no?-_

_-pues... verte correr desnuda por la casa... creo que podemos hacerlo no?-_ de repente Ranma trato de atraparla, Akane lo esquivo, en medio de risas, la perseguía, casi la atrapa, cuando Akane giro violentamente haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared mientras ella dirigía nuevamente al baño

_-NO LLEGO, NO LLEGO, NO LLEGO-_ Ranma nuevamente se quedo con la boca abierta, luego de cinco minutos una muy sonrojada Akane reaparecía. por cinco segundos, abrió sus ojos al máximo y volvió a introducirse en el baño, Ranma, ya con una bata se acerco a ella

_-te preparo un te?-_

_-por favor, y...-_

_-si?-_

_-tienes algo para esto?-_

_-vere que tengo, pero no se por que, pero me huele a cerdo encerrado-_

_-a mi... también...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Ranma dejo a Akane en su casa, antes de llegar la puerta se abrió, Akane observo a su hermana Nabiki esperándola

_-que cara, vaya noche abras tenido picara-_ Akane la miro... y solo dijo cinco palabras

_-tengo que ir al baño-_ Nabiki se quedo rascándose la cabeza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_oh, por dios, es la décima vez esta noche, una mas y no lo soportare... ya estas mirando los planos?-_ Akane salia frotándose las pompis, miro a su hermana, que había sacado unos papeles de su bolso y los miraba

_-interesante, sensores de movimiento, cámaras, lazers-_

_-sera imposible-_

_-por eso sera mas fácil-_

_-conseguiste venderlo?-_

_-si, me dieron buen dinero, y dijeron que aceptaran cualquier cosa-_

_-bien, llevate los planos, yo tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-_

_-nos vemos mañana, luego te dare el plan-_

_-buenas noches Nabiki-_

_-buenas noches Akane-_ la Tendo del medio se retiro y dejo acurrucada en su cama a Akane, esta se tapo hasta la coronilla... mala noche, sin sexo con Ranma y con una cólera aguda que hacia que al ver un papel higiénico llorara... y Nabiki ya preparando otro trabajo... solo quería dormir, dormir, dormir...

_-OH DIABLOS-_ las piernas no le alcanzaban para correr hacia su baño

_-RYOGA, ME LAS PAGARAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-_


	4. Vikingos

El guardia de seguridad hacia su ronda monótona, aburrido, hacia un par de días que las muestras venidas de Noruega, Suecia, Dinamarca, e Islandia estaban en ese museo, y aunque había algunos policías allí fuera, estos estaban seguros de que la famosa Sombra no atacaría, no era su costumbre hacerlo tan seguido, por lo que la guardia estaba relativamente relajada. El guardia miro los imponentes Barco Dragón, uno era un original, tal vez del año novecientos y pico, bastante derruido por el tiempo, pero impresionaba... el otro era una replica, se veía como los historiadores pensaban que se veían, con su madera pulida, sus escudos a los costados, sus remos extendidos, su vela cuadrada, y la imponente proa, con ese dragón furioso mirando al frente, habían dicho que esto barcos con viento a favor era tan o mas rápidos que los veleros actuales, meneo la cabeza, locas ideas, siguió mirando los objetos de oro, las caras de oro, las espadas de hierro, los adornos de plata y oro... sera por eso que no pudo ver esa sombra que lo miraba por el tragaluz...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma detuvo su auto junto al museo, si bien el perfil de La Sombra no daba para ataques muy seguidos entre si, tenia un mal presentimiento, además de que pensaba que el capitan rompería los vidrios del edificio de los gritos que daría si su presentimiento era cierto... miro por un minuto el plano edificio, cuando sintió el ruido de un motor, miro tras de si y vio a Ryoga llegar al mismo lugar.

_-pchan, ya mejor?-_

_-si, aunque duele algo aun-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

_**-**Ranma, amigo que tal la noche?-_

_-bien, genial, dormí como un bebe-_ rostro asombrado de Ryoga, que miraba a Ranma llegar acompañado de Akane, el muchacho había pasado a buscarla, y venían hablando justamente de su amigo

-_dormiste bien?-_

_-si, supongo que pusiste poco laxante en mi bebida-_

_-hombre, eres lo mas raro que he visto, te echamos media botella, deberlas haberte retorcido toda la noche en el baño... un momento, si dormiste bien, como lo supiste?-_

_-yo dormí bien, ella no-_ Ryoga miro la cara de Akane, pálida, ojerosa, una botella de bebida energizante en la mano, se acerco caminando raro, como si algo le molestara al hacerlo, tomo a Ryoga de la solapa y lo levanto en el aire, esto vio su aura de batalla encenderse

_-Akane, Akane, fue solo una bromita, era para Ranma, no para ti, entiendes?-_ Akane transfiguro su cara de repente sonriendo, bajo a Ryoga

_-gracias Aka... oooouuuuggggghhhhhhhhhhhh-_ el lamento de Ryoga se multiplico en toda la audiencia... masculina, mientras Akane trituraba los atributos masculinos del detective con un certero rodillazo, al igual que Ryoga, todos juntaban sus rodillas y se agachaban, imaginando el dolor que debería sentir, el chico cayo arrodillado finalmente, con los ojos saliendole de sus cuencas, su boca inflada por el aire contenido, y su rostro violacio

_-SAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIII, A MI OOOOOOOOOFIIIIIIIIIICIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA, Y TRAIGAN A LOS NOVATOS-_ Ranma,Shampoo y Mousse se encaminaban a la oficina del capitan, cuando algo los detuvo

-_mu... cha... chos... ayudenme-_ los detectives volvieron, y un poco a la rastra un poco en el aire, se llevaron a su maltrecho colega

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-un poco mas y no tendrías mas hijos-_

_-ya callate zampón, que haces aquí-_

_-lo mismo que usted detective-_

_-un presentimiento?-_

_-algo así, vayamos a dar una vuelta-_

_-ok-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El guardia seguía con su ronda, miraba ahora las famosas hachas vikingas, los cascos con cuernos, seguía caminando, pero ahora con una figura tras el, que le seguía paso a paso, el tipo llego al final de una galería, volteo y se encontró cara a cara con un ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-oficiales?-_

_-señor-_

_-señor-_ R & R se habían acercado a los policías que custodiaban la entrada del museo, había uno por cada lado, el mismo se encontraba en un amplio parque, con tupidas arboledas, si La Sombra llegaba con ventaja a las arboledas, les seria difícil agarrarlo

_-nada raro?-_

_-no señor, la noche esta tranquila-_

_-iremos a dar un vistazo, volvemos en unos momentos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sombra terminaba de atar al guardia, quiso resistirse, pero La Sombra, de un solo golpe, lo dejo KO, empezó a mirar las cosas, había un hermoso plato de oro, un trabajo de orfebrería realmente fabuloso, con una cara dibujada en el, y arabescos o algo parecido a todo alrededor, debería valer una fortuna, lo tomo y lo metió en una pequeña mochila, se la puso al hombro y se aprestaba a salir

_-dijeron que tenias mal gusto, pero esa cosa es hermosa, no Ryoga?-_

_-sip, la verdad, le regalaría eso a una chica, pero no creo que pueda comer en el-_

_-así que este es la famosa Sombra?-_ R & R miraban al ladrón, ahora casi teniéndolo servido, lo observaron mas detenidamente, era mas bajo que ellos, y lo único que se podía ver, y esto apenas, eran sus ojos, el ladrón parecía sorprendido, miro a derecha e izquierda, los detectives se abrieron, para tratar de rodearlo, el escape no iba a ser fácil, con los flancos cercados, y paredes al frente y retaguardia, La sombra estaba rodeado, debía lograr una vía de salida...

_-oye, deja eso en su lugar-_ Ryoga miraba a la sombra tomar una especie de adorno, compuesto de oro, plata y algo parecido al vidrio, la sombra lo miro, y R & R jurarían que bajo su mascara, sonreía

_-oye, oye, oye, deja eso allí, no no no no-_ la sombra lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba, repetía eso con esa pieza invaluable constantemente, luego miro a Ryoga, al adorno y nuevamente a Ryoga

_-NOOOOOOOO-_ Ryoga se lanzo a atrapar el costoso adorno, viendo impotente de reojo como la sombra pasaba corriendo junto a el, y luego a Ranma, lo peor, no alcanzo el adorno, que se hizo mil pedazos...

_-rayos... el capitan me va a colgar del meñique...- _se levanto y trato de alcanzar a los otros dos, pero era obvio que había elegido mal el pasillo, no los podía ubicar...

La carrera de la sombra y Ranma continuo por varios pasillos, Ranma, cada vez que iba a alcanzar al tipo esto, se encontraba girando en una esquina, y todo lo que había logrado descontar lo perdía en frenar, girar y volver a arrancar, ahora, a lo lejos, noto... UNA VENTANA, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, trato al menos de taclear al ladrón, y al menos alcanzo a tocar con una mano un pie de el, que choco con su otro pie y obligo a un aterrizaje forzoso al famoso criminal.

Sin mediar medio segundo, ambos estaban de pie, Ranma se puso en guardia, moviéndose de aquí para alla, con esa sonrisa que solo exhibir ante un buen desafío, la sombra era famoso como un gran luchador, podría ser que al fin encontrara un luchado a su altura, Ranma se lanzo con una patada, que La Sombra esquivo fácilmente, lanzo algunos golpes, el criminal parecía cohibido, peleando a la defensiva- va, sera pan comido-_ pensó_ el detective, cuando de repente sintió un tremendo gancho y se encontró de espalda a la pared, la sombra, lo miro, y se aprestaba a correr

_-ah no, no te iras de aquí-_ Ranma le propino a su vez un directo, un gancho y una patada, el ladrón esquivo los dos primeros, pero la tercera lo alcanzo indirectamente, haciéndolo trastabillar, con el rabillo del ojo lo vio venir, apenas pudo girar el cuerpo, el golpe de Ranma le dio de lleno en el hombro, haciéndolo caer, pero como no fue un golpe bien dado, tambien Ranma perdió el equilibrio, yéndose contra la pared, la sombra, alcanzo a girar y le dio en la espalda con una patada circular que le quito el aire a Ranma, luego, tomándose el hombro, se acerco a la ventana, miro hacia abajo, era según el plan, la esquina ciega, ubicada en una especia de pared circular, si los oficiales permanecían en sus posiciones, no la verían, tenia una cuerda preparada, bajo lo mas rápidamente posible que su hombro dolorido le permitía, cuando toco tierra, se dirigió a la arboleda, cuando se introdujo en ella, oyó los gritos, las luces de linternas, cruzo el bosquecillo y se acerco a un auto estacionado, allí una mujer lo esperaba, el ladrón subió al automóvil y se perdieron por las calles a toda velocidad, sin cruzar palabra alguna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_no me digas que se te escapo?-_

_-no, estoy sentado aquí admirando la colección-_ Ryoga al fin encontró a Ranma, dolorido, sobre una banqueta de limpieza

_-como se te pudo escapar, no piensas en nosotros?-_

_-perdona, pero si tu no te hubieras quedado mirando los barquitos, tal vez no se hubiera ido-_

_-yo tenia que atrapar esa cosa que tiro...-_

_-al menos lo atrapaste...-_ Ranma miro a Ryoga como quien ve a un salvador... Ryoga sonrío. por un segundo

_-se hizo mil pedazos, kaput, mierda-_

_-creo que el capitan va a tener una charla con nosotros-_ Ranma ya cerraba los ojos

_-contigo diras, yo me tomare el prime vuelo a Alaska-_ Ryoga hurgaba sus bolsillos como buscando el dinero para el boleto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-estas bien?-_ por primera vez la chica y el ladrón intercambiaban palabras, al entrar a un cuarto, La Sombra se dejo caer en la cama

-_no, me golpeo muy fuerte-_ el criminal se saco la mochila con dificultad, la mascara, y luego el suéter negro con cuello alto, se veía transpirado... y en el hombro un enorme moretón, se miro en el espejo

_-Nabiki, como voy a explicar esto?-_ la mencionada, que miraba codiciosamente el platon de oro, miro a la ladrona, encogiéndose de hombros

_-no tengo idea Akane-_


	5. Intermedio

_-Akane, levante, se te va ha hacer tarde-_ la nombra apretó los párpados, ante la luz solar matutina que entraba por la ventana, era la ventaja desventaja del verano, el sol salia muy temprano, y se ocultaba muy tarde, y sus rayos estallaron en la cara de la menor de los Tendo, cuando la mayor abría las persianas para iluminar la obscura habitación, Kasumi miro a su hermana meter la cabeza bajo las sabanas, se acerco al lecho

_-vamos, Akane, es solo hoy, esta noche podrás dormir a pie tendido-_ tomo las sabanas y las retiro, una Akane en posición fetal abrió por fin los ojos

_-cinco minutos mas-_

_-ya te deje quince... apurate o llegaras tarde, podrías llamar la atención-_

_-rayos-_ Akane se movió para levantarse, cuando intento elevar su tórax sintió una punzada dolorosa en su hombro, Kasumi vio como se llevaba la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, con un innegable gesto de dolor

_-que paso?-_

_-un golpe-_

_-dejame ver-_ Kasumi bajo un tanto el camisón de Akane, dejando el hombro a la vista-_ oh, dios, no puedes ir a trabajar así-_

_-tengo que ir-_

_-no creo...-_

_-Kasumi, si no voy, que digo, lo lamento, me lastime el hombro izquierdo, Ranma sabe que golpeo al ladrón fuerte allí-_

_-Ranma, y que tal si quiere tocarte, acariciarte, hacer el amor?-_

_-no se inventare algo, y por lo menos por una semana, no habrá fuki fuki- _ Akane puso una sonrisa conciliadora, Kasumi estaba seria como en un velorio

_-te dije que esto podía pasar-_

_-si lo se...-_

_-esto no esta bien-_

_-Kasumi...-_

_-que tal si hubieran usado sus armas, que tal si te hubieran disparado?-_

_-no lo harán... creo-_

_-Akane, ya están muy cerca, te van a atrapar, tarde o temprano-_

_-Kasumi, tranquila, me tomare un descanso, que tal vez sea permanente-_

_-ya me dijiste eso-_

_-ya te dije, cuando hagamos una pequeña fortuna, no mas robos-_ otra sonrisa conciliadora, y otro rostro serio de juez supremo

_-Akane, por favor, seria muy tonto usar esa pequeña fortuna para pagar un hospital, o unos abogados-_

_-es que yo se que están desconcertados, se lo que planean, no te preocupes, un par mas, tal vez tres, y te lo juro, La Sombra se retirara-_

_-lo prometes-_

_-palabra de Tendo, satisfecha-_ Kasumi la abrazo, haciendo que Akane se resintiera de su lesión, ambas se miraron

_-es imposible Akane, no puedes ir así-_

_-si, tienes razón... avisales que me preparen una orden medica-_

_-y que vas a inventar?-_

_-ya vere, ve y diles eso-_ Kasumi salio de la habitación, Akane se introdujo en su baño, miro el enorme hematoma, casi bajaba del omoplato hasta el nacimiento de su busto, era imposible moverse con normalidad, pero que hacer, miro nuevamente el espejo, tomo una toalla, se envolvió su mano derecha, rompió de un puñetazo el cristal, tomo un afilado trozo, miro su palma izquierda... cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_SHAAAAAAAMPOOOOOOOOOOO, Y MI GALLETAS?-_

_-en un segundo jefe-_ la susodicha, convertida momentáneamente en secretaria, paso trotando junto a unos Ranma, Ryoga (ambos con la cabeza entre sus manos) y Mousse, Akane había informado que había sufrido un accidente en su casa con un espejo y no se había presentado, el jefe tenia un humor de condenado a muerte, lo habían telefoneado de la alcaldía , del museo, de los organizadores de la muestra, del seguro, del jefe de policía, MALDICIÓN, faltaba solo su ex-esposa llamando por que no le había llegado aun su cheque...

Ranma miraba la hoja de su informe, no le dolía tanto el echo de que La Sombra se le hubiera escapado, si no que lo hubiera vencido, se confío, y ese desgraciado, que a duras penas podía contenerlo, termino derrotándolo

_-debimos haberlos llamado-_ Ryoga miraba el techo

_-que?-_ Ranma levanto la vista y miro a su coequiper

-_que debimos llamar a Mousse y a Shampoo-_

_-era solo un presentimiento, además, cada vez estamos mas cerca-_

_-de que? De ser agentes de transito, el jefe no esta hablando por teléfono, se lo esta comiendo-_ Ranma sonrío imaginando al viejo cabrón mordiendo el tubo en un ataque de ira, esa sonrisa se esfumo ante un grito que recordaba al Tiranosaurio de Jurassic Park

_-SAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE, HIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIII, A MI OFICINA, Y TRAIGAN A LOS NOVATOS-_

-_como te ves en uniforme?-_

_-delincuencia juvenil, alla vamos-_ Ryoga movía la cabeza como esos muñecos cabezones, y entraron a la oficina a alimentar al tirano saurio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-como te fue?-_

_-genial, le dije al medico que me dolía todo el brazo, me pincho el trasero con una aguja, me cambio el vendaje de la mano y me dio una semana de franco-_ Akane sonreía a Nabiki, su plan había funcionado, apretó los dientes cuando el medico de la policía revisaba su mano, haciendo a su hombro adolorido moverse de aquí para alla, el medico le puso un ungüento, una venda nueva, una inyección contra el tétanos y la mando a casa, con varios días para descansar, Kasumi se acerco con algo para tomar

_-hable con Tofu, me dijo que pongas ese brazo en cabestrillo y trates de moverlo lo menos posible-_

_-dile que le agradezco su preocupación, y que le haré caso-_ Nabiki le acerco un bocadillo

_-esto nos permitirá planear bien nuestro próximo trabajo-_ Kasumi se estrermecio, Akane meneo la cabeza

_-vende ese platon primero y luego hablamos-_

_-me tomara un tiempo, pero sera muy buen dinero-_

_-bien, con eso aumentaras tu fama-_ Soun entro a la cocina, y acaricio a su hija menor en la cabeza

_-gracias papa-_

_-seras como Shunen Cis, Alang Meot, como Pat Morita, y todos los grandes ladrones de la historia-_ Kasumi que se encontraba cortando las verduras golpeo la mesada con su gran cuchillo

-_papa, deja de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza-_

_-pero hija, todos tenemos que tener la ambición de ser lo mejor en algo...-_

_-como eso, por dios, Shunen, AHORCADO, Alang, AHORCADO, Morita, desaparecido cuando la guardia imperial lo perseguía-_

_-vamos Kasumi, no te pongas así, sabes que mis planes son infalibles-_

_-tus planes van a lograr que la atrapen y la condenen-_

_-hermana, ella es demasiado bueno en lo que hace-_

_-PERO ES QUE...-_

_-BASTA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE USTEDES DISCUTAN POR ALGO QUE SOLO AKANE PUEDE DECIDIR, NO SE HABLE MAS DEL ASUNTO-_ Nabiki sonrío, Kasumi puso un gesto de disgusto, volviendo a sus tareas, mientras Akane se quedo extrañamente silenciosa, Soun se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a comer un trozo de pan, el almuerzo, silencioso, se extendió poco ese mediodía

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mousse observaba los planos de la muestras babilónica, mientras R & R hablaban nuevamente con los poquísimos testigos que hubo en los últimos asaltos. Si bien Mousse era un detective novato, tenia su tiempo en la policía, miro los diagramas y planos de los robos de la Sombra, había algo que estaba demasiado claro, aquí había una mente criminal de primer orden, el ultimo asalto lo demostraba, la sombra supo que las fuerzas del orden sabían que jamas seguía a un robo con otro inmediato, que la guardia en el museo del parque iba a estar relajada, preparando una trampa para la muestra babilónica, sea quien sea, la Sombra había penetrado la mente de sus contrincantes, había que romper los esquemas y comenzar de cero nuevamente. Todo plan metódico debía ser descartado, Mousse tenia la idea que ser metódico y lógico era lo que estaba llevando a R & R a sus derrotas, era hora de hacer algo nuevo, e incluso tonto. Tomo una libreta, se sentó frente a los planos de el museo del puerto, lugar donde se realizaría la próxima muestra, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza _-que haria yo para entrar allí y salir, sabiendo que estara lleno de policías?-_ el resto de la tarde se quedo mirando fijamente ese plano

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-y luego, giras aquí, trataran de cerrarte el paso hacia este pasillo, o hacia este, tu te esconderás unos treinta segundos en esta oficina, los dejaras que pasen, y giraras y te dirigirás nuevamente a la oficina de cobranza-_

_-ESTAS LOCA, ME ATRAPARA EL MISMO GUARDIA?-_

_-YA, SERA UNO, UNO SOLO, QUE JAMAS TE ESPERARA ALLÍ...-_ el ruido de un auto estacionando fuera, interrumpió a Nabiki y Akane, miraron atraves de la ventana, como Ranma bajaba de su camioneta, Nabiki junto apresuradamente los planos del museo del puerto

_-debí anticipar esto, recuerda, nada de "jueguitos hasta que se te vaya ese moretón-_

_-lo se...-_

_-oh al menos, que no pase de levantarte la falda-_

_-NABIKIIII-_ la menor de las Tendo súbitamente arrecio en un color rojo furioso, mientras la susodicha se retiraba con el bollo de papeles para resguardarlo de la vista del detective, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, Akane meneo la cabeza, si bien jamas decía que no a "uno" a Ranma, la verdad su hombro no le quitaba todo ganas de retozar con el muchacho, paso un minuto, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta

_-adelante-_

_-buenas tardes remolona, descansaste?-_

_-Ranma, si aprovechando-_

_-que te sucedió?-_ Akane mintió convincentemente nuevamente, Ranma se trago el cuento del espejo que se desprendió de el botiquín

_-quieres unos masajes?-_

_-no, hoy no amor, el medico me pincho el culo con una aguja para rinocerontes-_ Ranma levanto una ceja mas alta que la otra, preguntándose que tenia que ver el trasero con los hombros o la espalda, o la mano herida, se recosto junto a ella

_-que tal todo en la oficina?-_

_-grandioso, el jefe compro un diccionarios de idiomas , ya nos insulta en algo como alemán y portugués, por que ya no sabe como hacerlo en japones, Shampoo te remplaza por el momento, te desea lo mejor y ruega a los dioses que te recuperes lo mas pronto posible, antes que mate al cabrón del capitan-_ mientras hablaba, Ranma había girado y sus dedos jugaban con el pelo de ella, que miraba el techo fijamente, los labios de el se acercaron al cuello de ella, esta suspiro lentamente por ese contacto, cuando sintió la mano de el tratando de bajar su ropa... por el hombro herido, Akane se levanto rápidamente apretando los dientes para no descubrirse

_-RANMA NO, HOY NO-_

_-por?-_

_-es... que... estoy... en... mis fechas... eso, estoy en mis fechas-_

_-fechas?-_

_-mi periodo tonto-_ Akane lo miro con ojos oblicuos

_-oh...-_

_-oh?-_

_-disculpa, pero eres la primera con quien tengo una relación seria, no se como comportarme-_

_-OO-_

_-es que no se...-_

_-eres increíble-_ la chica lo recosto de espalda a ella, para que no pudiera ver sus gestos cuando se recosto contra el, paso su brazo abrazándolo

_-no estamos apestadas, es algo natural, quedate conmigo, si?- _una lenta somnolencia se apoderaban de ellos, y quedaron dormidos, sin notar que la puerta de su cuarto, Nabiki dejo de espiarlos, sabia que el chico podía intentar algo, y tenia curiosidad que haria su hermanita, sabia que "sus fechas" habían sido hacia diez días al menos

_-Akane, eres una pequeña picara tambien-_


	6. Cara a Cara

_-Todas las unidades en sus puestos teniente-_

_-bien, muchachos, tan solo discreción, si acertamos, La Sombra se aparecerá por aquí tarde o temprano-_

_-entendido teniente-_

_-bien, ahora solo a esperar-_ Ryoga prendió un cigarrillo, estaba a tres calles del Museo del Puerto, y las unidades de apoyo a dos, todos oficiales seleccionados, vistiendo de civil, aunque era una zona muy concurrida, R & R pensaban que esta vez lo lograrían, arrojo su cigarrillo a la calle, y caminando decididamente se dirigió al museo a tomar su posición, solo cuatro personas estarían dentro, y se habían juramentado atrapar a La Sombra, era ahora o nunca…

* * *

Con sus enormes lentes oscuros, Akane caminaba hacia la zona lindera a los muelles con calma, bien iluminada, los anteojos evitaba ser reconocida por alguno de los guardianes de la ley, noto la cantidad de policías en la zona fácilmente, como secretaria del jefe, había visto a todos y cada uno de los oficiales y detectives de la departamental, y podía asegurar que la densidad de oficiales por metro cuadrado en esta zona debería ser la mas alta de Japón, sonrió complacida, evidentemente querían atrapar a La Sombra, mirando hacia el mar, noto un par de luces moviéndose a lo unísono, Helicópteros… cuando la prensa se enterara que había burlado no una, si no dos veces una trampa como la que le tenían preparada… seria la ladrona mas famosa del mundo… , era una pena no poder contarlo… que nadie supiera que tan buena era… si solo el Sargento Fuyinita lo supiera ahora… se detuvo, y miro su reflejo en una vidriera, pero de reojo miro a una manzana de distancia, era Mousse, hablando por su teléfono celular… seguramente colocando las ultimas piezas de la intrincada trampa que le habían preparado, si solo el sargento se hubiera enterado que la que servia los cafés y los bocadillos era el ladrón escuchando hasta el mas mínimo detalle… Mousse termino su charla, y rápidamente se dirigió al museo, R & R y seguramente Shampoo ya estarían allí… era hora de prepararse, acelero el paso, pero solo lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de nadie, y se adentro en un antiguo café, lindante en su parte posterior con el museo

_-disculpe, una "lagrima"… tienen baño aquí?-_ Akane se sentó en la barra, el barman sonrió y se acerco a la Express

_-por supuesto, al fondo, a la derecha…-_ el empleado preparo lo solicitado, Akane tomo lentamente lo pedido, como midiendo el tiempo

_-muchas gracias-_ Akane dejo pago su café, se dirigió por un pasillo hacia el WC, introduciéndose en el, vio lo que buscaba, una minúscula ventana, pero lo suficientemente amplia para que ella pasara, trabo la puerta de entrada, y cambio sus claras ropa por su habitual uniforme negro… luego, aguantando la respiración, se deslizo por la ventana, o eso trato

_-diablos… desde… cuando… tengo… el busto… tan grande-_ soltó todo el aire que tenia, y con dificultad paso por la abertura… cayendo estrepitosamente en los recipientes de basura del museo…, con agilidad felina se puso de pie, mirando hacia todas direcciones, luego ambos ojos, lo único visible de ella, apuntaron hacia su frente y hacia arriba, y con dos dedos de su enguantada mano, retiro una cáscara de banana que tenia sobre su cabeza, se acerco corriendo hacia el museo, mirando a derecha e izquierda, tanto miro que cayo de bruces contra el piso, con gracia nuevamente se puso de pie, vigilante en una inolvidable pose de batalla al estilo Kung Fu o algo por el estilo, al notar que nadie pareció darse por aludido, inicio su carrera nuevamente, llego a la pared que daba al patio trasero del museo, conocido como patio de tareas, ya que allí se reparaban o restauraban algunas adminículos del exposición, había una puerta que le podría franquear la entrada, pero Akane sabia que ese pasillo la llevaría a una escalera que la entregaría directamente a las manos de Shampoo, saco de una bolsa en su espalda una fina, liviana pero extremadamente resistente cuerda con un gancho, miro a la ventana dos pisos sobre ella, era pequeña, pero no tanto como la del café, hizo girar el gancho, moviéndose pequeños pasos hacia su derecha, mientras sus ojos penetrantes median la distancia, apretó los labios y soltó el gancho, hacia la ventana…

Paso a cuatro metros de ella y subió mas de tres pisos mas de los esperados, cayendo casi sobre Akane que debió saltar para evitar ser golpeado con el.

_-bueno, si a la primera no sale inténtalo nuevamente_ tomo nuevamente el gancho, y girándolo nuevamente, logro hacerlo golpear a un lado de la ventana, haciéndolo caer con un sonoro tintineo

_-ok, si a la segunda no sale…-_

_-todo tranqui?- _Ranma se aburría en la oficina donde estaba escondido, eran casi las once de la noche y ni rastros de La Sombra, las radios crepitaban en las subsiguientes respuestas de "todo ok, todo bien, todo normal", Ranma bostezo, y se sentó en un sofá, parecía que seria una de esas noches en que nada pasaría…

* * *

_-bueno, si a la trigésima novena vez no sale…-_ Akane lanzo nuevamente el gancho, ya algo abollado, contra la ventana, y casi, como una escena en cámara lenta, este se introdujo por el vidrio, Akane salto en el aire, y moviendo su brazo de adelante hacia atrás mientras cerraba el puño, dio un ampuloso pero silencioso

* * *

_-YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS-_ tiro de la cuerda, para asegurarse que estuviera bien sujeta, asegurado eso, se lanzo hacia arriba, con una agilidad envidiable, para en segundos llegar a la ventana, y con un poco de trabajo, meterse por ella, vio al censor de movimientos iluminado, se quedo completamente quieta, sabia que el sensor, accionaría la alarma si detectaba movimiento continuo por mas de tres segundos, al inmovilizarse sin cumplir el tiempo requerido, el sensor cambio su luz de roja a verde, ahora, debía moverse lentamente en línea recta hacia el, manteniendo una velocidad continua en una dirección directa al sensor, podría engañarlo, para cuando este cambio su luz, estaba casi bajo el, por que nuevamente falto tiempo para activar las alarmas, saco de su bolso un pequeño imán, el cual coloco tras el artefacto, este vario su luz de verde a… naranja, y quedo bloqueado definitivamente, pero hacer eso dejaba fuera de funcionamiento a toda la red sin que la central electrónica lo notara, fue un descubrimiento de Nabiki y casi lo que la llevo a ser la mejor ladrona de Japón, ahora, por ese pasillo, tenia vía libre, miro la cámara que lo tomaba girando de derecha a izquierda, derecha a izquierda, Akane espero pacientemente, contando mentalmente el tiempo, cuando el aparato llego a tope a la derecha, Akane se lanzo en carrera hasta ubicarse bajo el, tomo una ganzúa, y lo coloco en el eje de la cámara, esta volvía para tomar lo que sucediera a su derecha, pero el alambre la detuvo a tres cuartos de giro, no llamaría la atención del guardia, y le daría un espacio para observar mas tranquila lo que sucedía en el recinto, se arrojo al suelo y arrastrándose se acerco al salón principal, no había moros en la costa, miro a lo lejos, los sensores seguían en naranja, y no había cámaras de seguridad, eso significaba…

_-rayos, no puede ser…-_ de su bolso tomo una pequeña bomba de humo, la lanzo a lo lejos, a rastras por el suelo, ha medida que el vapor se dispersaba, veía los pequeños haces de luz rojiza,

_-Lazers, por que Lazers?- _Akane suspiro, había una serie de estos adminículos colocados a diferentes distancias y alturas, casi como una doble escalera que se cruzaban entre si a la entrada del salón, una vez pasados estos, tenia vía libre, la chica volvió a suspirar y con gracia y agilidad haciendo vueltas mortales, empezó a pasar los finos haces

Eso hubiera sido lo ideal, lo cierto que a la segunda vuelta perdió el ritmo, reboto contra su cabeza, trato de detenerse, y cayo en una extraña posición, para darse cuenta que había birlado el sistema de seguridad

_-ok, no preguntas, como siempre, vamos por lo que vinimos…-_ se puso a recorrer las mesas de exposición, así como las gavetas de vidrio

_-uh, que lindo-_ era una especie de toro de oro, no muy grande, algo pesado, pero no lo suficiente para molestarle en su huida, los ojos de rubí se veían fantásticos, dándole un aire desafiante al bovino, al tomarlo, y verlo de costado, noto que el escultor había dibujado una tercera para delantera, miro extrañada, preguntándose por que un error tan grosero… lo metió en su bolso, y luego se acomodo este de manera que quedara bien sujeto a ella, para no molestarla en su huida o en su lucha

_-bien, fase uno, completa, fase dos empezando-_ y como si nada le importara, cruzo por medio de los haces, activando todas las alarmas del museo

* * *

_-MUEVANSE IDIOTAS ESTA ARRIBA, EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL-_

_-PERO, POR DONDE ENTRO?-_

_-QUE IMPORTA, VAYAN POR EL MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE-_ Ryoga ubicaba a sus hombres, a los costados y en la parte trasera del museo, el mismo recorría desesperados los pasillos, Mousse y Shampoo totalmente sorprendidos, hacían otro tanto, por el interior de la edificación, las fuerzas policiales se derramaban como un torrente, solo que a nadie se le ocurrió revisar el tubo de aire acondicionado, por donde Akane bajaba en completo silencio hacia el vestíbulo principal, en el frente del edificio, cuando el silencio se hizo presente, abrió suavemente la puerta enrejada del tubo, vio a un solo oficial, sonrió dentro de su mascara, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo para aplicar suficiente fuerza, volvió a cerrar la reja, pero haciendo un pequeño ruido, cosa que llamo la atención al joven policía, este se acerco a la reja, tratando de ver en el oscuro interior de ese caño

_-hay alguien allí?-_ la rejilla, contestando su pregunta, lo golpeo fuertemente, dejándolo inconsciente, Akane emergió del interior del acondicionado, mirando hacia fuera por la vidriada puerta, pudo ver a al menos tres oficiales mas en aparente agitación… como había planeado Nabiki, siguiendo sus instrucciones, se dirigió a la oficina de los empleados de seguridad, que con todas las alarmas sonando, deberían estar recorriendo el museo de arriba abajo, por allí había una salida directa al estacionamiento, y este estaba conectado al alcantarillado de Nerima, a lo sumo un guardia mas… y una recorrida de seis calles hasta el Parque de la Costa de Nerima, árboles, y muchas plantas, pocas luces, lo mejor para los novios necesitados de intimidad, y donde la esperaba Nabiki, entro confiada a la oficina, pero la puerta se cerro violentamente tras ella, al tiempo que se escuchaba la cerradura correrse

_-TE TENGO-_ Akane volteo rápidamente, Ranma, que hacia aquí?-

-_le tengo que dar crédito al novato, cuando se le ocurrió poner a un oficial aquí, por que habría una pequeña posibilidad que intentaras escapar frente a todos, no le creí, pero cuando me convencí que podría tener razón, despache al oficial para quedarme aquí-_ el corazón de Akane latía rápidamente

"_por que el justamente_" pensó la chica, se puso en guardia, si debía pelear lo haría, Ranma sonrió

_-espere casi quince días por este momento-_ el detective no parecía querer llamar refuerzos, y debía ser así, Akane lo conocía bien, ella lo había vencido, con suerte pero lo había echo, y el quería su revancha, la vencería el solo

_-VAMOS, PELEA-_ Ranma se lanzo con un golpe a la quijada, que Akane apenas pudo detener, trastabillo un tanto, solo para recibir un golpe en el estomago, perdió todo el aire, sabia que jamás lo vencería, Ranma podría trapear el piso con ella en la academia, y aquí el no se estaba conteniendo, tenia que improvisar algo rápido o la descubriría, cambio de guardia y lanzo una patada, que Ranma detuvo fácilmente, el chico antes que ella bajara la pierna para reubicar su postura, le dio un golpe rapidísimo, no muy fuerte, pero casi sobre el nervio ciática, Akane sintió primero un agudo dolor que le recorría la pierna, y luego nada mas, cuando apoyo el pie nuevamente en el piso, toda la pierna estaba entumecido, Akane cayo aparatosamente

_-Por fin, eres nuestro-_ Ranma saco sus esposas, tomo una de las manos de Akane, pero esta se revolvió furiosamente, Ranma la miro con sorna

_-no sabes cuando rendirte, ya es suficiente hombre-_ tomo su radio -_ RANMA, tengo al sospechoso, oficina de seguridad-_

_-entendido, vamos para allá-_ fue Ryoga quien contesto, Akane continuaba arrastrándose hacia la ventana, Ranma se acerco, tomo la mascara e intento sacársela, la chica trato de detenerlo

_-esta bien hombre, ríndete ya-_

_"dios, me atrapo"_ Akane se dio por vencida, dejo a Ranma sacarle la mascara, la chica, sudada, y con un color rojo encendido en el rostro, volteo a mirarlo, con una cara de angustia que jamás se vio

_-TU?-_ Ranma quedo inmóvil, mirándola, pasaron diez segundos, el policía tomo un grueso libro y lo lanzo a la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, luego, arrastro a la ladrona a un lugar oscuro, se sintieron ruidos en la puerta, trabada aun por la cerradura, luego fuertes golpes, un segundo antes que esta se abriera, Ranma se desplomo en el piso, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse entraron, encontraron al oficial levantándose

_-QUE PASO RANMA?-_

_-QUE QUE PASO, SE ESCAPO PCHAN, ME SORPRENDIÓ DE NUEVO, VAYAN POR ELLA, SALIO POR LA VENTANA, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUY LEJOS-_

_-ESTA BIEN TENIENTE?-_

_-SHAMPOO, SE ESCAPA, VE, YO ESTARÉ BIEN- _Ranma se tomaba de las rodillas, como si estuviera agotado, los detectives salieron en tropel, reuniendo gente, y rebuscando en la zona, Ranma se acerco a Akane

_-espero que tu intención no haya sido salir por allí, esta llenos de polis ahora- _Akane miro sin entender

_-por que Ranma?-_

_-aun no lo se Akane, aun no lo se, y ahora?-_

_-ayúdame, vamos por aquí-_ la levanto y apoyándola contra el, la ayudaba a bajar hacia el estacionamiento

N.A. : Una lagrima en Argentina, es un cafe con tan solo una gota de leche


	7. Charlas de Madrugada

_-por aquí, despacio-_

_-hazme lugar-_

_-Ranma… despacioooooooooo-_ Akane reboto contra su colchón, Ranma la llevo hasta el, pero no la dejo suavemente, si no que la dejo caer desde sus brazos, la chica reboto un poco, Nabiki cerro los ojos, con una mueca graciosa, pero Kasumi estaba preocupada desde que sintió el chirrido de frenos, unos gritos y portazos tanto en el auto como en el dojo, para su terror vio que Nabiki le habría las puertas a un Ranma que cargaba a una Akane que parecía herida, sin embargo, el rostro de el no era de aflicción o preocupación, si no de enojo, furia, ira poco menos, hablaba casi a gritos con Nabiki, que parecía no hacerlo mucho caso que digamos.

_-estas bien?-_

_-si, solo no siento mi pierna Kasumi-_

_-te hirieron?-_

_-no, solo le aplique un golpe en el nervio ciático, en un par de horas estará bien nuevamente-_ Ranma tenia cara de ningún amigo

_-un golpe?-_ Kasumi se acerco y examino a Akane, o trataba de hacerlo, la menor se resistía

_-Kasumi, te dije… que estoy bien-_ Ranma las miraba seriamente, con los brazos cruzados, noto algo a su espalda

_-NABIKI, NO MUEVAS UN MÚSCULO, QUÉDATE ALLÍ MISMO-_ la Tendo del medio se quedo petrificada por el grito del oficial, con el picaporte de la puerta en su mano

_-ya… ya… solo iba a buscar algo para tomar, creo que será una larga, larga noche-_ Ranma volteo, sus ojos echaban rayos, centellas, fuego griego y cualquier cosa que quemara, hiriera o mutilara, Nabiki esbozo una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba lentamente del picaporte con las manos en alto

_-ok, ok, no saldré de aquí oficial-_

-_no saldrá nadie, hasta que me expliquen hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que pasa aquí-_

_-Ranma… yo…-_ Akane parecía avergonzada, pero…

_-veras Ranminta querido…_-Nabiki se sentó en un taburete-_ Akane lo que quiso hacer fue capturar a la sombra, por eso se presento allí en el museo, sabíamos que ustedes no la iban a dejar por que su torpeza…-_

_-DISCULPA?-_ Akane trato de ponerse de pie y discutir con su hermana ese ultimo adjetivo, pero con la pierna aun paralizada aterrizo violentamente de cabeza, Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi la miraban con gruesas gotas de sudor, Nabiki meneo la cabeza mientras suspiraba

_-donde estaba, ah, si, sabíamos que ustedes no la iban a dejar ir por TOR PE ZA, EN NEGRITA Y SUBRAYADO, así que la ayude a introducirse en el museo, trato de atrapar a la sombra para que el capitán no los regañen mas, y tu lo evitaste _(lea lo siguiente con un tono falso)_ Ranmita querido, amor de todas las chicas de Nerima, entiendes?-_ Ranma miro a la Tendo de en medio, especialmente su cara

_-nunca pensaste en ser política, juro que te votare si te presentaras -_

_-cada día de mi vida-_ contesto Nabiki, Ranma se sentó junto a Akane, que había sido reubicada por Kasumi en la cama, le paso la mano por el pelo, y por la oreja como una caricia, pero al llegar al hombro, tomo las ropas y la hizo voltear para quedar de espalda, abrió el bolso y saco el toro de oro, se lo mostró a Nabiki

_-en realidad… mientes como un político buscando su reelección, Nabiki crees que so_ _estúpido ?-_ la nombrada, pareció pensar casi treinta segundos, con un dedo en sus labios y la mirada perdida, como meditándolo muy seriamente, miro a Ranma

_-estoy obligada a contestar?-_ gota de sudor GIGANTESCA en la frente del detective

_-pero es, que como, cuando, por que?-_ silencio, las hermanas enmudecieron, Ranma dejo el toro sobre la cama, resoplo –_ no se que hacer-_

_-no harás nada-_ el tono de Nabiki era desafiante, Ranma la miro seriamente

_-por que crees eso?-_

_-por que si hubieras querido, la hubieras arrestado en el museo-_ la cara de seguridad de Nabiki, contrasto con la sonrisa socarrona de Ranma

_-tal vez, tan solo quería descubrir la organización criminal tras la sombra-_ Akane y Kasumi apretaron los labios, mirando el duelo de mentes que se desarrollaba frente a ellas

_-ok, entréganos, vamos, llama a Ryoga, pide refuerzos, ya veo los titulares, "LA SOMBRA ES DETENIDA, ERA LA NOVIA DEL INSPECTOR QUE LA PERSEGUÍA" quedaras como un imbecil-_

_-SOY UN IMBECIL NABIKI, tengo a la sombra delante de mí…-_

_-a tu derecha-_ lo interrumpió Nabiki

_-que?-_

_-que el escritorio de Akane esta a tu derecha-_ Ranma echaba humo por las orejas

_-OK, TENGO A LA SOMBRA A MI… DERECHA, ESTA BIEN ASIIIIIIIII?-_

_-no necesitas gritar querido, te escuchamos bien-_ Ranma cayo de cabeza mientras Nabiki había se limaba una uña, el detective le arrebato la lima y la estrujo entre sus manos, la chica le miro y le sonrió, estaba logrando lo que quería, Ranma ya no sabia donde estaba derecha, izquierda, arriba o abajo

_-NO ME IMPORTA QUEDAR COMO UN IMBECIL POR NO SABER QUIEN ERA LA SOMBRA, SABES LO QUE ME DUELE…?-_ Ranma miro a Akane-_ me mentiste, me usaste, para hacer lo que hacías_

_-Ranma, yo…_-la chica tenia un par de lagrimas en sus ojos, miro a sus hermanas_ – nos dejan solos-_

_-pero, que va a pasar?-_ Kasumi estaba pálida, Akane trato de esbozar una sonrisa

_-pasara lo que deba pasar, por favor, nos dejan solos-_ las hermanas se retiraron, Akane, con trabajo, se pudo sentar junto a el, su pierna seguía en huelga aun Ranma la ayudo

_-aun esta dormida?-_

_-me empieza a doler-_

_-para la mañana estarás bien… Akane, por que?- _la chica lo miro a los ojos, pero no pudo sostener la mirada, la debió hacia el piso

_-no, no lo se, empezó como un juego…recuerdas cuando me designaron para secretaria del jefe?-_

_-estabas furiosa-_

_-estaba loca, Ranma, yo no quería eso-_

_-pero eres buena-_

_-Akane Tendo, "LA SECRETARIA", yo no hice el curso de policía para terminar mis días tras un escritorio-_

_-por que no pediste un nuevo examen?-_

_-el ultimo fue hace un año, y alguien hizo desaparecer mi solicitud, detective, no tendrás idea quien fue, verdad?-_

_-no fui yo si eso piensas-_

_-ok, lo cierto es que perdí mi examen, y el próximo no es hasta el año que viene-_

_-y eso justifica que te conviertas en una ladrona, te conviertes en aquello que juraste enfrentar?-_

_-tranquilo Obi Wan Kenobi, es que…era… era…-_

_-un desafió?-_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, digo, era la adrenalina, el riesgo, la emoción, el saber que estas al filo de la navaja…-_

_-vaya manera de jugar-_

_-soy buena en esto…-_

_-ya lo vi, pero como empezó?-_

_-un pequeño robo por allí, otro por allá, no se, tengo el toque…-_

_-el toque?-_ Akane sonrió, se acerco a Ranma mirándolo lentamente, paso su brazo por detrás, sus manos se movían de aquí para allá, atrajo a su novio hacia si, y lo beso apasionadamente, cuando se separaron, Ranma la miraba confundido

-_y eso?-_

_-un regalo, y una demostración-_

_-una demostración?-_

_-si, esto es tuyo?-_ en su mano tenia la billetera de Ranma, este insulto mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

_-pero… como?-_

_-solo lo tengo-_

_-dia… blos-_

_-te dije que soy la mejor en esto-_ Akane, lo decía con una mezcla de orgullo… y con un tono de vergüenza, Ranma suspiro

_-y nosotros?-_ silencio glacial, Ranma le tomo de la perilla y la miro a sus ojos, esta parecía haber acusado el impacto

-_nosotros?-_

_-si, nosotros, tu y yo, nosotros, pensaba que ya estábamos listo para algo mas serio-_

_-mas serio?-_

_-si, pero parece que estoy equivocado-_ Ranma se levanto, Akane, haciendo un esfuerzo con su pierna sana, lo imito y lo tomo del brazo

_-como que estas equivocado?-_ Ranma la miro gravemente

-_que soy Akane, tu fuente de datos, tu seguro que no iras a pudrirte diez años a un presidio, o en verdad soy algo que en realidad te importe?-_

_-te dije mil veces que te amo-_

_-en verdad?-_

_-lo vengo haciendo mucho antes que La Sombra naciera tonto, no lo recuerdas?-_ mas silencio, casi un minuto, finalmente Ranma la abrazo

_-por dios, que haré contigo?-_

_-trataras de reformarme?_ Ranma esbozo una sonrisa, miro a la chica

_-sabes que me costaras otra reprimenda del jefe?-_

_-no tienes la culpa que sea tan buena-_ ahora si una risa de ambos

_-ok, iré a ver como esta todo, esconde eso_- señalando el toro-_ luego hablaremos-_

_-Ranma-_

_-si?-_

_-en verdad quieres algo mas serio conmigo?-_

_-si, en verdad, nos vemos mañana Akane, que descanses-_

_-nos vemos-_ Ranma cerro la puerta, se encamino a la cocina, Kasumi, pálida y asustada, tomaba un te calmante, Nabiki un café mientras completaba un crucigrama, la mayor le hablo con voz temblorosa

_-la vas a entregar?-_

_-el no lo hará, esta enamorado de ella-_ Nabiki ni se molesto en levantar la vista de los casilleros, Ranma tomo la taza junto a ella y se la bebió de un tiro, luego miro sonriendo maliciosamente a ambas

-_ella no es el problema… ustedes son el problema-_ Nabiki levanto la vista

_-nosotras?-_ el tono del tipo no cambiaba, por primera vez dudaba si el amor que sentía Ranma por su hermana ayudaría

_-saben, creo que Akane no tendría problemas en la cárcel, dudo que alguien quiera molestarla, pero, esas chica… bueno, digamos que ser las esclavas de ellas…-_

_-es… es… esclavas?-_ Kasumi casi se atraganta con su te

_-si, les encantan las chicas dulces…y las genios… o las genios… yo diría que ustedes dos se van a divertir mucho allí, o, es que nunca vieron esas películas estilo "Presidio de Mujeres, o cosas así?-_ Nabiki trago duro, sabia lo que los y las presidiarios hacían con los cerebritos

-_no… no… estas hablando en serio, verdad?-_ Ranma le guiño el ojo, y salio, dejando a Nabiki y Kasumi solas con sus pensamiento, de repente Nabiki le robo el te calmante a Kasumi, se lo bebió de un trago, y miro a su hermana mayor

_-que esperas, prepara más, prepara más-_


	8. Consejos

El teniente Ranma Saotome vagabundeo toda la madruga, perdido más en sus pensamientos, que en las calles, recorrió toda la zona comercial de Nerima, descanso en una banqueta de la enorme plaza, a la brisa que refrescaba ese verano, las horas son lentas… mas cuando deseamos que pasen rápido, mas cuando tratamos de olvidar cosas, mas cuando eso es imposible, y mas cuando te vez obligado a elegir.

Porque el joven teniente, que había tratado toda su vida que nada se interpusiera en su camino, parecía tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, hacia tres años, olvido su competencia personal con Ryoga por quien seria el cadete del año, para salvar los sueños de la chica de cabello azul, Akane perdía sin remedio, frente a un jurado examinador, que la ya desquiciada y superada por la situación niña fallaba uno tras otro. Aunque ambos permanecían hasta altas horas de la madrugada, revisando leyes, estatutos, reglamento, cuando la joven se situaba frente a ellos, el comité examinador, las horas de repaso se perdían en un túmulo de nervios, contestaciones a medias, rectificaciones varias, aun antes de que alguien siquiera dijera algo, faltando poco para el final de la carrera, el memo llego implacable, el jurado le dio la baja de la academia de policías, decían "que si la cadete Tendo no podía enfrentar un simple examen, como podría enfrentar una situación en la que estuvieran en juego, tal vez la vida de inocentes?" la leyenda que circulaba entre los cadetes, de que el jurado examinador siempre se llevaba una cabeza se había cumplido, en la pica de su supuesta rigurosidad, exhibían la de Akane Tendo

Ranma se encontró ahora consolando a alguien que todos jurarían seria un gran policía, poco pudo hacer el sargento Funiyita, quien tomándolo como un fracaso personal, consiguió luego de varias llamadas, un puesto para ella en el sector administrativo de la departamental cuatro, la chica lo acepto de mala gana, pero como un agradecimiento a quienes la habían ayudado. Y Saotome sabia que ella con el tiempo se destaco como una excelente administrativa, siempre supo que ella tal vez lo intentaría nuevamente, pensó quien pudo ser el que hizo desaparecer la solicitud del nuevo examen, creía en Akane, ella lo habría presentado, en los distintos puesto y al pasar el tiempo, su lengua así como su habilidad para negociar se habían afilado como una navaja, contestaba y preguntaba a personas poderosas dentro de la fuerza con una naturalidad y un desparpajo que el capitán le encantaban, eso la había llevado a secretaria del jefe de la departamental, y muchos se preguntaban que haría el mismísimo capitán sin ella a su lado, números, informes, todo lo llevaba con eficiencia, y… mentía como las mejores, algo imprescindible como ayudante del mandamás… "si, es cierto, mente como las mejores", eso lo había comprobado esta noche

_-y ahora Ranma, que vas a hacer?- _se pregunto asimismo, recostándose contra la banqueta, mirando el cielo estrellado, el deber o el amor, por que amaba a esa chica, lo sabia, lo termino de aceptar en las dos horas que llevaba caminando sin sentido, por calles semidesiertas, pero ella, hasta hacia cuatro horas estaba seguro, pero, en una parte de si mismo, sabia que Akane lo había utilizado. Al menos desde que el y Ryoga se habían hecho cargo del caso, pero la Sombra tenia un historial mucho mas allá que los pocos meses que ellos llevaban el asunto, por lo que Akane, solamente se encontró con que sus novio y su mejor amigo eran quienes querían atraparla… hubiera sido totalmente ilógico que por eso, ella hubiera prescindido de esa información

_-"y el corazón tiene razones, que la misma razón nunca entenderá"- _Ranma tarareaba la letra de la canción, por que de eso se trataba ahora, sopesar las razones a los sentimientos, era poner en juego, no solo una carrera, si no un amor… y no sabia que hacer, miro su reloj, las seis menos cuarto, resoplo, pero el siempre le había dicho, "mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti" se pregunto si el le ayudaría a encontrar justamente la puerta que lo sacara de su dilema, a una hora tan indecente…

_-QUIEN ES?-_

-_el teniente Ranma Saotome, señor-_ los cerrojos se descorrieron, y un despeinado capitán Davishita, lo miro por el umbral de su puerta

_-teniente, vaya sorpresa-_

_-disculpe lo intempestivo de mi llegada señor, y se que no son horas… pero siempre me dijo que si necesitaba consejo, bueno, yo…-_

_-oh vamos teniente pasa, pasa, de verdad debes estar desesperado, pasa-_ el jefe de la departamental lo llevo directo a la cocina, puso una cafetera al fuego, y mientras preparaba un par de instantáneos, miraba de reojo al incomodo Ranma, que no sabia donde ponerse, el agua casi hirvió, y el jefe termino de preparar las bebidas, ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, el capitán miraba a Ranma de arriba abajo

_-bien teniente, en que le puedo ayudar?-_ Ranma tomo un sorbo de café, miro a su jefe

_-disculpe capitán, pero pido permiso, para hablar con el señor Idihosho Davishita, no con el capitán-_ el jefazo levanto una ceja, pero sonrió

_-ok, nada de capitanes y tenientes, solo seré un hombre mayor dando consejo a uno mucho mas joven, que pasa hijo?-_ Ranma jugaba con sus dedos

_-digamos, que tengo al amigo de un amigo, que es policía, y muy bueno…-_

_-conocido tuyo?-_

_-digamos que intimo-_

_-prosigue-_

_-bueno… este oficial, se ha enterado, que una persona que quiere mucho… una hermana o novia… no me lo quiso confesar, bueno, es delincuente, es ladrona o falsificadora, frente a el, mucho tiempo, pero solo hace poco lo descubrió, y el se preguntaba si…-_

_-NO, QUE NO LO HAGA-_ la interrupción del comandante callo a Ranma, que luego, con timidez pregunto

_-no que señor?-_

_-que no la denuncie, que no la descubra, por dios, acaso no tiene corazón?-_

_-esa es la pregunta, señor, corazón o razón?-_

_-y tu que harías si Akane estuviera en esa situación?... si, no me mires así, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que ustedes dos…_- el capitán unió sus índices

-_pues yo creo que… trataría de reformarla, digo, usted conoce a Akane… es tan testaruda, y cuando le gusta algo, y…_-(la cara del jefe era de curiosidad)-_ JA JA JA JA , AKANE, ESO SERIA GRACIOSO NO?_- Ranma se dio cuenta que casi se descubre y LA DESCUBRE, solo por milagro se le ocurrió lo de la risa, pero el capitán se levanto furioso

_-YO CREO, YO CREO, QUE ERES, UNA ROCA?-_

_-señor?-_

_-Saotome, somos seres humanos, tenemos sentimientos, como cualquiera, si mi hijo cometiera una fechoría, bueno, algo que no fuera importante, no lastimara a nadie, bueno, yo trataría de primero reformarlo… yyyyyyyyy si, vería como lograr que no lo descubran, eso haría yo chico, y sin dudarlo-_

_-en eso pensaba señor, si, eso har… eso le diré, muchas gracias señor, le aseguro que ha aclarado mucho mi… consejo para ese pobre idiota_ –Ranma sonreía con el brazo tras el cuello, el capitán sonrió, y lo llevo hasta la puerta

_-Saotome, recuerda, siempre tendrás mis puertas abiertas, pero trata que sea después de las siete, si?-_

_-si señor-_

_-y recuerda, REUNIÓN A LAS OCHO, ENTENDIÓ, QUIERO VER COMO EXPLICAN LA CATARATAS DE LLAMADAS QUE ME LLEGARAN POR SU INCOMPETENCIA Y LA DE SU EQUIPO, DÍGALE A HIBIKI Y A LOS NOVATOS QUE VENGAN CON ALMOHADAS EN EL TRASERO, POR QUE NO PODRÁN SENTARSE EN UN MES, ENTENDIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ un Ranma, con la cara mojada por la saliva del capitán y su cola de caballo aun flameando por la poderosa garganta de su jefe, apenas pudo asentir

_-si…señor-_ tras lo cual la puerta se cerro con una ferocidad inusitada…

Kasumi miraba pálida a Ranma entrar al dojo, había quedado toda la noche en vela, esperando ver a la policía rodear la casa, entrar por puertas, ventanas, bajando desde un helicóptero, con armas largas, arrestarlas a todas, a su padre, llevarla en medio de las cámaras de TV, hacia un camión para traslado de convictos, se imaginaba declarando en un juicio, siendo condenados todos a mil años de prisión mas impuestos. Luego se veía como la esclava de alguna presa marimacho… y el sueño siempre se terminaba cuando se apagaban las luces y ella escuchaba un "estas allí corazón de melón?"

_-por que me miras así?-_ Ranma la miro a su vez extrañado

_-ah… ah… que vienes?-_

_-a buscar a tu hermana-_

_-a… mi hermana?-_ el "corazón de melón" empezaba a sonar mas fuerte en su cabeza

-_si, ve y dile que apenas tenemos tiempo para ir al trabajo-_

_-tra… tra… trabajo?-_

_-si trabajo, ustedes ganan, no la voy a entregar, vamos, que apenas le da el tiempo para cambiarse y comer algo rápido, ah y por favor, me preparas algo a mi también, si? No como nada desde anoche-_ Kasumi cambio su cara 'carcelaria' por una de alegría, corrió al cuarto de la menor para despertarla, mientras una ojerosa Nabiki aparecía en la cocina

_-hola Ranma-_

_-hola Nabiki-_ la joven paso junto a el, tomo cereal, leche, y se preparo su desayuno

_-nada que decir Nabiki?-_ la chica miro hacia alrededor, hacia fuera, e incluso hacia el techo

_-no hay comandos, ni helicópteros, así que viniste a buscarla para llevarla al trabajo, no para entregarla- _

_-podría engañarla y entregarla en el departamento-_

_-así es, pero… tú eres tan noble que no lo harás-_

_-tu piensas que puedes anticipar todo, verdad?_

_-casi, lo reconozco, jamás pensé que tú te quedarías allí-_

_-y si hubiera sido Ryoga, o Mousse? o Shampoo, estos hubieran sido nada condescendientes con ella- _Silencio de la chica,

_-sabias que yo no la entregaría, verdad?_

_-era una opción-_

_-y cual era la otra-_

_-mmm… extorsionarte?-_

_-JA JA JA, ERES INCREÍBLE-_

_-lo se-_

_-Ran…ma? –_ la chica de cabello azul apareció casi lista, para ir al trabajo… o a prisión

_-oh Akane, apurate, que se nos hace tarde, tengo reunión con el jefe a las ocho, eso significa las siete treinta, y tienes que prepararle sus galletas preferidas, esas de animales, y un buen antiácido, por que cuando trate de entender como te deje escapar, bueno, como "se me escapo la sombra", creo que habrá que internarlo-_ Akane se sentó en la mesa, mientras Kasumi les servia a ambos un ligero pero delicioso desayuno

_-Ranma, como le explicaras que me escape, digo que la sombra se escapo?-_

_-ah, eso…_-Ranma se quedo pensando- _ESO, PUES VERAS, NO TENGO LA MAS PUTA IDEA-_


	9. amor y retiro?

Akane miraba la maraña de papeles sobre su escritorio, había dejado muchos sin tocar para salir temprano y terminar de prepararse para el "trabajito" de la noche, ella odiaba eso, todos esos memos, informes, pedidos, respuestas LO ODIABA

_-fandango, quien baila Fandango?-_ se preguntaba Akane ante las palabras que llegaban desde el interior de la oficina, donde Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse habían ingresado hacia una hora…, aun así, pese al nuevo fracaso para atrapar a La Sombra, el jefe solo gritaba normalmente, esto era un susurro para el. Pero quien lo conociera sabía que esto era más peligroso, así tenia voz por más tiempo para retar, regañar y todas esas cosas que terminara en "ar".

Tomo un informe y empezó a leerlo, pero lo cerro a las diez líneas, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado, no solo Ranma ya sabia que era "EL LADRÓN" mas famoso de Japón, sabia que toda la familia de ella lo sabia, es decir, cómplices, es decir, organización delictiva, mafia, EL CLAN TENDO, bueno, al menos sonaba bien, se levanto y se alejo un poco de la oficina

_-Belcebú, vaya, el capitán les esta cantando la Rapsodia Bohemia_- los gritos seguía llegando desde adentro, y ella se alejo hacia el pequeño receptáculo que hacia de sala de café, allí tomo uno, unas masas y ojeo los periódicos de la mañana: "LA SOMBRA LO HACE DE NUEVO", "EL LADRÓN VUELVE A BURLAR A LA POLICÍA", "LA SOMBRA, QUIEN MAS?", "FILIPINO DICE SER REENCARNACIÓN DE ELVIS", bueno, siempre alguien lee esos pasquines de noticias raras…, pero Akane se sentía orgullosa, dejo su videograbadora programada para los distintos noticiarios, su padre con seguridad estaría recortando los periódicos y rellenando su carpeta de recuerdos…, regreso con su café a su escritorio, trato de concentrarse en el trabajo, lograba terminar de poner en orden esa bolsa de gatos que era esa bola de papeles, cuando la puerta se abrió y cuatro detectives pálidos salieron uno tras otro, la puerta se cerro sola como si alguna fuerza sobre natural lo hiciera. Akane puso su mejor cara de compromiso

_-y chicos, aun los ama?-_

_-que si nos ama?_- Ryoga movía las manos_- nos prometió incluso unas vacaciones-_

_-vacaciones?-_

_-si _–Shampoo se rascaba la cabeza-_ a Alaska, Patagonia, el Sahara o cualquier lugar con menos de un habitante por hectárea cuadrada-_

_-yo voto por Patagonia-_ Mousse limpiaba sus lentes de la saliva del capitán, Ranma meneo la cabeza

_-vamos a los gráficos a ver que salio mal-_ todos se retiraban hacia su bunker, pero Ranma miro de reojo a Akane, quien puso su mejor cara de tonta y ni se dio por aludida

ALMUERZO, la hora mas esperada por muchos, Akane tomo sus cosas, tratando que sea uno de esos días normales… después de una noche agitada, cuando salio del ascensor, y caminaba por el vestíbulo, alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo casi a la rastra

_-VAMOS a almorzar-_ fue lo único que dijo el detective de coleta, Akane miro la cara de amigos menos uno, y decidió que lo mejor era no decir ni mu

Ranma la miraba comer tan tranquila, tan calmada, como si nada

_-como lo haces?-_

_-que?-_

_-como puedes tener esa paz?-_

_-te acostumbras-_

_-pero no puedes ser tan cínica…-_

_-si no quiero que me descubran, debo hacerlo, además, si quieres tener esta charla, mejor vamos hacia allá, esta mas despejado-_ Akane señalo unas mesas vacías de la cafetería, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron allí, ya acomodados, ambos se miraron seriamente

_-sabes que tuve que quedar como un idiota ante el jefe y los demás?-_

_-por que?-_

_-les dije que me venciste, con eso son dos, nadie…-_

_-nadie vence a Ranma Saotome, y menos dos veces?-_ hubo un silencio largo, Ranma la miraba, la contemplaba, tan linda, tan hermosa

_-pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?-_ la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

_-anoche?-_

_-si, lo de tener algo mas serio-_

_-Ranma… esto… es por lo que descubriste…? … para sacarme de ello, o era algo pensado desde…-_

_-desde hace tiempo, pero… yo quiero saber algo, que soy para ti Akane?-_ la chica dejo los cubiertos

_-te quiero tonto, jamás quise utilizarte, no fue el plan-_

_-en verdad?-_

_-si, sabes que te amo estupido, iría por ti a la Antartida-_

_-te casarías conmigo?-_

_-que?-_

_-si te casarías conmigo?_

_-es enserio?-_

_-no te entregue, quieres mas pruebas?-_

_-Ranma, es que yo…SI, SI, SI, ACEPTO-_ se abrazaron por sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, trataron de calmarse un poco, pero la cara de felicidad de ambos era notoria

_-lo logre-_ Ranma sonreía

_-que?-_

_-atraparte, no como esperaba hacerlo, pero…-_

_-ja ja, es que no sabia tu plan-_

_-eso influía en las elecciones de los blancos?-_

_-por supuesto, si, si ya sabes todo lo que planearan para atraparte, era fácil escaparse, solo que tú y Ryoga les gusta tanto salirse del libreto-_

_-se llama inspiración-_

_-y buenos sustos me dieron, y algunos buenos golpes de tu parte, no sabes que soy una dama?-_

_-disculpa, pero tenemos algo personal con La Sombra, si no lo sabes…-_

_-tendrás que esmerarte la próxima vez… que nos enfrentemos…- _hubo un guiño pícaro de ella, Ranma se distendió un poco

_-y quien… es el comprador?-_

_-no tengo idea-_

_-Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

_-no lo se, de eso se encarga Nabiki-_

_-cerebro y negocios, y Kasumi?-_

_-Alimentación, enfermería, y los consejos para cuidarte-_

_-ja ja, y Soun?-_

_-aliento, le falta solo una porra, ja ja –_

_-ja ja, el viejo sigue insistiendo con lo de "mejor en lo suyo"-_

_-ni que lo digas-_

_-EL PODEROSO CLAN TENDO-_

_-mmm, hoy a la mañana pensaba en eso, suena bien-_

_-lastima que eso termina ya-_ la cara de Akane se puso seria

_-perdón?-_

_-perdón que?-_

_-como que se termina ya?-_

_-bueno, tú no seguirás robando, así que sin ladrona, no hay clan-_

_-y quien te dijo que no seguiría robando?-_ la mandíbula de Ranma rompió la mesa y golpeo el piso, tardo cuatro segundos en recuperarse

-_creí que eso quedaba explicito cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo-_

_-no vi eso en el contrato-_

_-lee… LAS LETRAS GRANDES-_

_-y que se supone, tu iras por la vida haciendo lo que te gusta, pero yo me pudriré tras ese escritorio?_

_-pensé que era mejor que pudrirte en la cárcel-_

_-esa es una decisión que debería tomar yo, no?-_

_-no, es algo que nos incumbe a ambos-_

_-si, y si yo te pidiera que dejara de ser policía y buscaras algo menos riesgoso?_

_-ser policía es mi vida…-_ Ranma callo, no podría dejar esa vida, era lo que el siempre quiso ... y como podría pedirle lo mismo entonces a Akane…

_-mira, a mi, no me arrestaran por hacer mi trabajo-_

_-pues no te preocupes por eso, simplemente volveré a lo de antes, trabajos buenos en lugares inesperados-_

_-es una locura-_

_-lo se, casi para una película, La esposa ladrona y su marido policía-_

_-oh el policía, la ladrona y su cuñada, veo la mano de Nabiki tras esto-_

_-eso suena a película XXX, pero no hablamos una palabra mi hermana o yo-_

_-esto se te ocurrió a ti?-_

_-ahora, no me había planteado lo del retiro-_

_-Akane, es una locura-_

_-tómame o déjame, no estoy lista aun para dejarlo -_

_-sabes lo que nos harán si se sabe?-_

_-confía en mi, Ranma-_

_-eso hice la última vez que te di las llaves de mi camioneta, tardaron un mes en repararla-_

_-oye te dije que te lo pagaría verdad, y lo hice-_

_-y ahora me explico como-_

_-ja ja, viste? es fantástico-_

_-eh?-_

_-vamos, déjalo allí, volvamos antes que nos regañen por llegar tarde-_ Ranma se levanto, pero esta vez abraso a la chica por sobre el hombro-

-_tu te preocupas por llegar tarde… por dios que vida de casados vamos a tener-_ Ranma buscaba su cartera para pagar

_-tú solo cuida tu billetera-_

_-de Nabiki?-_

_-de mi, la dejaste nuevamente en ese bolsillo falso-_ la chica levanto su mano, con la lustrosa cartera de Ranma en ella, este la tomo mirando el cielo

_-repito, que vida de casados vamos a tener-_


	10. Conversaciones desnudas y negocios

una cama muy desordenada en una habitación apenas iluminada por un velador, un muchacho que se aleja unos centímetros jadeante y sudado de una chica igualmente agitada y transpiraba, ambos se miraban sonrientes, y la mujer de cabello azulado lo beso y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre el estomago de el, ambos se calmaban poco a poco, en medio de caricias, con el sonido quedo de la calle llegando por las ventanas, los dos estaban al borde del sueño, pero el tipo de coleta tiene muchas cosas que pensar, sobre esa chica que ama, pero a la que ve dirigirse a un destino incierto

-_no se si estaba mas contenta tu hermana que tu padre-_

_-mmm, si-_

_-y eso me preocupa-_

_-mmm, por que?-_

_-por que Nabiki y Soun van a seguir dándote la lata con lo de la sombra-_

_-mmm, cierto-_

_-y Kasumi no tiene mucho voto que digamos-_

_-mmm, puede ser-_

_-y tu cabeza dura, aun piensas seguir en eso-_

_-mmm, no lo se-_ Ranma la miro, Akane dormitaba sobre su vientre, cansada del trajín que tuvieron desde que anunciaran en la oficina oficialmente su relación (y la noticia del casamiento, el capitán les había dado a ambos, para horror de Shampoo, el día libre), y luego un largo festejo en el Dojo, con comida abundante de Kasumi, fiestas y chistes de Nabiki, y cantidades oceánicas de lagrimas del patriarca Tendo, desde allí partieron al departamento de Ranma, donde por largas horas se dedicaron uno al otro, sin interrupciones, sin felicitaciones falsas, sin miradas curiosas, solos ellos, uno para el otro, pero esta vez fue algo especial, se tomaron su tiempo, y se amaron sin prisas, algo que últimamente les era casi imposible, al llegar la hora de la cena, ambos estaba tan exhaustos, que ni siquiera tenían hambre, solo querían estar juntos, piel con piel, Ranma le movió el cabello, esto la despertó un poco, se sonrieron, y ella subió para descansar ahora en el hombro de el, Ranma la abrazo, y la miro, especialmente ese pequeño manchon violáceo en un hombro de Akane, lo toco, y la chica gimió un poco

_-aun duele?-_

_-un poquitin-_

_-pudo haber sido peor-_

_-por que te empeñas en recordármelo?-_ Akane oculto la cara un poco bajo el cabello de el

_-por que no quiero verte tras las rejas, o herida, o…-_ Ranma se callo, y miro a un costado, Akane se ubico sobre el pecho de el, lo obligo a mirarla

_-crees que yo me siento bien cuando te veo salir, armado a veces hasta los dientes, con chaleco antibala y casco, a reventarte a tiros con alguna banda, crees que me quedo tranquila cuando te escucho llamar desesperado ayuda, por que tu y tu estupida nariz o la de Ryoga olieron algo raro en algún lado, crees que yo me quedaba tranquila, para ti o para ese otro tonto son juegos, NIÑOS SÚPER DESARROLLADOS-_ Akane le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, Ranma hizo cara de doler, pero lo hizo pensar unos segundos, jamás pensó que a Akane, obviamente esas cosas las preocuparía, y el tenia que admitir que muchas veces Ryoga y el se vieron en aprietos por confiar demasiado en si mismos, o esperar hasta ultimo momento para solicitar apoyo, pero lo de Akane era distinto, si la atrapaban, la iba a pasar peor por ser en si una oficial, de escritorio, pero policía al fin, y la fuerza odiaba a quienes jugaban a dos puntas, y los delincuentes también, si se sabia su secreto, iba a ser una paria en medio de parias

_-no esta mal que me preocupe por mi futura esposa-_ el le sonrió, ella ahora lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de el

_-me preocuparía que no intentaras nada-_ Ranma rió sonoramente

-_ahora me vas a decir que quieres reformarte?-_

_-no puedo?-_

_-claro, es lo que quiero tonta-_

_-el tonto eres tu, como no te diste cuenta?-_

_-dime como podría sospechar de ti?-_

_-mmm, a ver, alguien mas trabaja en mi familia, aparte de mi?-_ Ranma hizo el gesto de pensar, luego la miro con ojos de huevos fritos

_-diablos, no, jamás lo pensé, Nabiki renuncio hace… seis meses, y no veo un alumno en el Doyo de tu padre desde… JAMÁS VI UN ALUMNO ALLÍ-_ Akane sonrió

_-solo eso detective?-_

_-no, Nabiki compro una cuatro por cuatro nueva, y bueno, el DVD, el Stereo, el TV de cincuenta pulgadas… -_

_-la laptop y la computadora de Nabiki, y la cocina nueva de Kasumi, el Porshe de papa-_

_-Akane, te van a encerrar y van a tirar la llave, eres la ladrona mas descuidada del planeta-_

_-por que?-_

_-cuando el fisco se entere de tus compras-_

_-para que crees que quería Nabiki el ordenador, trabajo un año en el fisco, sabe todas las claves-_

_-no se quien es mas culpable, si tu o ella-_

_-las dos, Kasumi trata que no lo haga, y papa, bueno, no se de que le sirva que sea la mejor ladrona de Japón si no lo puede decir a nadie-_

_-el viejo siempre me pareció un poco chiflado-_

_-tal vez, pero es papa-_ ambos seguían descansando, Ranma la miro, ella a el

_-aun no me lo dices, como empezaste con esto-_ la chica esbozo una sonrisa, se bajo de su pecho y se acostó sobre su costado, mirándolo, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo

_-con cosas tontas, tazas, alguna billetera, algunas bagatelas en almacenes, cosas así-_

_-donde aprendiste lo de ser carterista?-_

_-de el maestro de papa, solía volver y jactarse de las diez o quince billeteras que robaba al día, yo tenia trece o catorce, y le pregunte si podía enseñarme, el me instruyo en el movimiento básico, me lo hizo practicar un par de días, y luego probarlo en el, al tercer intento me dijo que tenia el toque, que era algo natural en mi-_

_-y allí empezaste a robar billeteras y…-_

_-no tonto, practicaba mucho, con amigas y compañeras, pero no lo hacia para robar, en la escuela era como una competencia, si al final del día mantenías tu cartera a salvo, te ganabas un pozo de un yen por chico, a mi y a Nabiki nos tocaba un diez por ciento del pozo-_

_-Nabiki?-_

_-si, de ella fue la idea-_

_-CLARO QUE LO CREO, y que mas paso?-_

_-cuando me recibí, me enliste en la policía, allí te conocí recuerdas-_

_-como olvidarlo-_

_-pensé que saber esas cosas me serviría…-_

_-nunca supe como podía entreverarte de esa manera frente a los examinadores-_

_-dios, que vergüenza_- Akane se tapo la cara con la mano_- empezaba bien y terminaba empalándome yo sola-_

_-si no hubiera sido tú, te aseguro que hubiera sido hasta gracioso-_

_-lo se, ahora me recuerdo y me da un poco de gracia, luego cuando fui a la oficina, lo sabes estaba furiosa-_

_-lo recuerdo-_

_-recuerdas a MenHio?-_

_-quien era?-_

_-el jefe del examen, revise su valija, encontré un informe de el, bueno, yo… estaba muy enojada, lo saque de su portafolio y lo mande por correo a la escuela examinadora, diciendo que lo había encontrado tirado en la calle-_ Ranma la miro totalmente sorprendido- _era algo tonto, sobre mas exámenes, fue fácil y luego un día, paso cerca mío , creo que me reconoció, me miro como enojado… y cuando se alejo, no tenia mas billetera, en un segundo se la robe, también se la mande por correo-_ Ranma miraba totalmente sorprendido

_-pero… ok, esas son bromas, pero de allí a robar un museo, hay un largo trecho-_

_-si… de Linai si te recuerdas, verdad?-_

_-un verdadero cabron-_

_-si, no se que paso, pero me grito enojado por que no le había conseguido algo que jamás me pidió, ni siquiera recuerdo que, a el le saque la billetera, el reloj y su agenda-_

_-vaya con la niña…-_

_-si…je, pero pensaba devolvérselos por correo, solo que Nabiki se puso a curiosear… y había en la agenda, detalles técnicos sobre las alarmas Biphon-_

_-eso… es importante-_

_-si, que sistema de alarma usan los museos o lugares que la Sombra asalto?-_

_-no me digas… Biphon, verdad?-_

_-exacto-_

_-que es lo que descubrieron?-_ Akane sonrió

_-es secreto profesional Ranma-_

_-ok, que paso, allí, entraron en las grandes ligas?-_

_-digámoslo así, el museo del ejercito, mas allá de las alarmas, no tiene casi seguridad, fue fácil recorrerlo, y ver los detalles, las salidas, todo lo necesario, estaba muerta de miedo, y de ganas de hacerlo, y salio bien-_

_-y desde allí no pudieron parar, no es así?-_

_-cada vez no salía mejor, aunque algunas veces tenia un susto de muerte-_ Akane apoyo nuevamente la cabeza sobre el, Ranma la acaricio, recorriendo con un dedo el revuelto y aun un poco sudado cabello azul

_-prométeme que no lo harás mas-_ Akane apretó los labios, lo miro

_-Ranma, yo…lo intentare-_ el suspiro y luego sonrió

_-me hubiera auto engañado si hubieras aceptado a la primera-_ ella fue la que sonrió ahora, una sonrisa de complacencia, pero luego, la cambio por una picara, dejo caer la sabana que la cubría, Ranma abrió los ojos, la miro desafiante y fue el quien dejo caer la que lo cubría, ambos se miraban, directamente a los ojos, hasta que Akane realizo un movimiento con sus piernas y Ranma desvió una milésima de segundo la vista, pero fue suficiente

_-PERVERTIDO-_ grito ella _–PERVERTIDO PERDISTE-_

_-NO SE VALE, tu eres la pervertida, eso fue trampa-_

_-nadie dice que no puedo moverme… o hacer cosillas-_

_-pero… eso?-_

_-no importa, te toca a ti-_

_-y… que es lo que la señorita desea?-_ Ranma se acerco con calma, mientras ella se recostaba lentamente

_-yo gane, tu tienes que hacer todo el trabajo, te lo dejo a tu imaginación-_ el se acomodo con ella, y sonrió

_-lo que la señorita quiera-_

_-oh, amor…-_

_-es una buena pieza Nabiki-_

_-ni que lo digas, es un plato con la cara de Odin, siglo X, de las riveras del Volga, una pieza única-_

_-y como lo sabes?-_

_-lo consulte por Internet, por suerte ella tiene buen gusto, que te parece el toro?-_

_-esta mal, mira tiente tres patas delanteras-_

_-ay Kuno, Kuno, Kuno, que poco sabes de arte, esa pieza tiene dos mil quinientos años, es de Caldea, una representación divina, mira esos cuernos, son signo de masculinidad…-_

_-masculinidad?-_

_-así es Kunito, y lo de la pata, es por que visto de frente, el toro parece parado, y visto de perfil _–giro la estatua para verla de costado-_ parece caminando-_ el millonario miro con ojos abiertos, adoraba el arte, pero no sabia nada de el, simplemente quería tenerlo, rodearse de el… y cuando muriera lo donaría, como hacían todos los mecenas, y su nombre seria recordado con el tiempo.

Nabiki, más terrenal sabía que cuando eso sucediera, abría una caterva de abogados reclamando las piezas, pero ese no era su problema, su problema era sacarse esas piezas de encima, por un buen precio

_-y bien Kuno, no valen esas cosas un millón de yenes?-_

_-350 mil-_

_-800 mil-_

_-425-_

_750-_

_-450-_

_-900 y es mi ultima oferta _grito Nabiki, sorprendiendo al millonario

_-hecho-_ Kuno saco su chequera y firmo rápidamente, entrego el cheque, y luego solo noto algo raro en el regateo, miro a la sonriente chica guardar el papel en su escote…

_-es un placer hacer negocios contigo amor, nos veremos otro día-_ Nabiki salio de la oficina del millonario, pensando como había mejorado el negocio, la primera vez apenas pudo salir con 100 mil por algo que valía mucho mas que lo que trajo ahora, pero hasta ella puede aprender trucos nuevos, ahora, que su hermana se iba a casar, tenia que moverse rápido, sabia que Akane ahora pensaba verdaderamente salirse de esto, y antes que eso suceda, ambas planearían el mas grande y mayor robo de la historia, algo tan grande, tan impresionante, tan majestuoso, que la policía jamás lo anticiparía, y eso, los haría verdaderamente millonarios y famosos.

**N.A.: bien creo que en discuciones con Kaiosama, he encontrado la línea que lleva hacia el final de la historia, no se asusten quedan varios capítulos mas, pero los hechos, como en algunos casos reales, pueden desencadenarse mucho mas rápido de lo esperado…**

**Eh, que que hizo Akane para distraer a Ranma en el duelo de miradas fijas…? se los dejo a sus retorcidas mentes… wuajajajajaja**


	11. Detalles

En otra cama, un tipo con peinado estilo Iron Maden, permanecía mirando su techo, una chica de pelo morado dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho, pero el muchacho parecía no importarle la desnudes de ella, su hermoso cuello, ni las torneadas piernas de ella enredadas con la suyas, el reparaba en nada mas que una cosa, una frase, algo que desde hacia un par de días le carcomía la cabeza, algo que escucho cuando pensó que ya habían atrapado a la Sombra

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK**

Los policías y los detectives corrían a toda prisa, aunque Ranma les había dicho que ya lo tenia, ardían en deseos de ver y conocer a la famosa Sombra, llegaron al hall del edificio, vieron a un oficial inconsciente, otro se hizo cargo, ellos continuaron hasta la oficina de seguridad, cerrada, empezaron a golpear la puerta, desesperados, nadie contestaba, luego se escucho el ruido a vidrio roto, allí Ryoga aparto a todos y de una patada abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Ranma levantándose adolorido del piso, Ryoga lo miro con sus ojos saliéndose de las cuencas

_-"QUE PASO?"-_

_"-QUE QUE PASO, SE ESCAPO PCHAN, ME SORPRENDIÓ DE NUEVO, VAYAN POR ELLA, SALIO POR LA VENTANA, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUY LEJOS-"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

Nadie pensó mucho, los detectives y policías, salieron unos por la ventana, otros por el hall, y por mas que rebuscaron, no encontraron a nadie, para peor, cuando volvieron a la oficina, no había rastros de Ranma, había desaparecido, y no contestaba su móvil, solo por la mañana lo volverían a ver, explicando que había salido tras las huellas, y que al darse cuenta que lo había perdido por segunda vez, se retiro a vagar un buen rato por allí, pero Mousse recordaba algo claramente, algo raro, muy raro

_-por que el teniente, en ese momento dijo ELLA?-_ el pensamiento en voz alta, hizo que su compañera se moviera como saliendo de su ensueño, pero solamente se abrazo mas fuerte de el y continuo descansando de las horas de duro ajetreo que tuvieron hasta hacia poco, el iba a decir algo en la charla con el capitán la mañana posterior, pero se cayo al notar algo, Ranma hablaba demasiado enfáticamente de EL, "el tipo", "el ladrón", "el idiota", lo habían vencido, al campeón policial de lucha estilo libre lo habían hecho morder el polvo de la derrota dos veces, eso debería enervarlo

Bien podría ser, en su furia, Saotome confundió los géneros, tan solo eso.

Pero el mismo Ranma le diría que esas cosas que alguien dice en una situación extrema, siempre revelan detalles, que quienes la decían, luego, solían arrepentirse por ello.

Y un policía de la experiencia de Ranma Saotome jamás cometería un error así

Pero para hacer valer esos errores, había que tener paciencia.

Era obvio que el teniente mentía, eso cualquier investigador con poco cerebro lo notaria.

Pero Hibiki no era uno de esos.

Este era otra de las demostraciones de la empatía de trabajo. Uno dice algo, el otro sin pensarlo lo acepta.

A veces le pasaba a el con ella.

Pero como el era nuevo en esa sociedad, aun sus defensas estaban altas.

Y el lo noto.

Ahora, que había en claro aquí?

Saotome sabe que La Sombra es una mujer.

Y lo oculta.

Y trata por todos lo medio que no lo sepa nadie.

Por que?

Por que esa mujer le había vencido dos veces?-

O por que había algo más?resoplo metido en pensamientos

_-ya La sombra se adueño de tu mente amorcito?-_ el la miro, observándolo sonriente casi desde su ombligo

_-lo lamento, no quise despertarte-_

_-no, y como esta eso, piensas que te vas a librar de mi con tu demostración de hace unos minutos?-_ la chica subió a besarlo y se sentó sobre su vientre, el quiso abrazarla, pero ella no se dejo envolver por sus brazos, los llevo hacia atrás y lo hizo tomar de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama-_ estuve hablando con Akane, y ella me contó algunas cosas-_

_-mmm, que cosas?-_

_-cosas de mujeres, ahora quédate quieto, el que esta arriba decide, entiendes?-_ Mousse sonrió, y se dejo conducir por Shampoo hacia la tierra de los placeres

* * *

_-Bien, que tenemos?-_

_-hay un museo aun que no ha sido tocado por nuestro amigo, es el historia natural-_ Ryoga se acerco a las pizarras para señalar algo, Ranma lo miro

_-y que se supone que va a robar de allí, un hueso, le viste ganas de hacer sopa?-_ Shampoo y Mousse apretaron los dientes para contener la carcajada, Ryoga tomo un extraño color rojo

_-yo creo que trata de ponernos en ridículo también, LO HIZO DE NUEVO, SOMOS EL HAZMERREÍR DE TODA LA FUERZA-_

_-no me lo digas_ – Ranma se sentó en una banqueta_- me están mandado mails de todos los cuarteles, diciéndome que debería entregar el campeonato al tipo este-_ Shampoo rió ahora, Mousse se aclaro la voz y se puso de pie

_-concuerdo con Ryoga, la chica esta ama dejarnos como estupidos, supongo que ella amara esa fama-_ Mousse caminaba en círculos, mirando de reojo a Ranma, este parecía perdido en un pensamiento

_-EL Mousse, la sombra es un hombre-_ lo corrigió Ryoga, Ranma solo en ese momento levanto la vista, cruzaron la mirada, Mousse lo estaba mirando, sea lo que sea, Ranma simplemente se rasco una oreja y se levanto como si nada

_-si, EL es un tipo, ahora, Mousse tiene razón en otra cosa, trata de ponernos en ridículo, mientras mas fuerzas ponemos, mas parece gustarle la cosa-_

_-típica actitud engreída, seguramente tienes recortes de sus hazañas-_ Shampoo prendía un cigarrillo, era extraño verla así, le daba otra vista, menos femenina

_-entonces descartamos lo del museo de historia?-_ Ryoga realizo la pregunta, todos se miraron y asintieron

_-bien, busquemos que otros blancos podría haber…- _el equipo se sumergió en una tormenta de ideas, sobre los posibles blancos de su Némesis

* * *

Akane leía sonriente los periódicos matutinos

"LA SOMBRA ROBA EL MUSEO DE HISTORIA NATURAL", "LA SOMBRA, IMPARABLE", "EL HÉROE REBELDE DE JAPÓN", "EXTRATERRESTRE TERRORISTA"(el famoso pasquín de noticias extrañas), la idea de Nabiki fue genial, solo un guardia, y desbarataron a la vez la venta de un cráneo de un pequeño dinosaurio, con el tiempo probablemente regresaría a la colección del museo, así que la fama de Robin Hood del criminal aumentaba cada vez mas, dios, ya había remeras con la figura del ninja encapuchado, luego volvió a su escritorio, no soportaba lo que faltaba para la hora de almuerzo, Ranma le aviso, casi gruñendo que no podría comer con ella, tenia que ir a revisar el museo que ella 'visito', así que iría a su otro bar favorito, donde podía mirar las noticias y leer periódicos a gustos. De todas formas, esta era su manera de retirarse, entonces, que mejor que con gloria?

* * *

_-Vaya que tardaste?-_

_-lo lamento, trafico, que sucede Ranma?-_ el nombrado miro a Kasumi, el policía bebía un te y tenia los restos de un envoltorio de antiácido cerca de su plato

_-iré al grano, necesito información-_ la mayor de las Tendo lo miro con ojos entornados

_-eh, Ranma, yo no puedo traicionarla…-_

_-Kasumi, si no la detenemos la van a atrapar, o algo peor, por pura casualidad no estuvimos en el museo esperándola anoche-_

_-si pero yo…-_

_-Nabiki y Soun la están presionando, tu eres la única que esta en contra, solo quiero que me digas cuando, yo me encargare de que no haga nada que pueda ser malo para ella, entiendes?-_ Kasumi lo pensó, Ranma tenia razón, tarde o temprano cometería un error, lo mínimo que le podía pasar, eran diez o quince años, y arrastrar a toda la familia, apretó los labios

_-de acuerdo que hago?-_

_-simplemente escucha, averigua el cuando, yo me encargare que nunca llegue a la cita-_

_-pero, servirá?-_ Kasumi realmente estaba preocupada por Akane

_-si, si tu me ayudas, duda y mucho ya de seguir en esto, pero necesito ayuda, tu sigue con lo tuyo, pícale la cabeza como siempre, y entre los dos la sacaremos de esto-_

_

* * *

_

_-será la gran bomba periodística, un verdadero misil en medio de la frente de esos tipos-_

_-es un trabajo difícil esta vez Nabiki Tendo, como podrán hacerlo?-_

_-para eso te necesito Kuno-_ el aludido observo a la chica, dejarse envolver por ella era peligroso

_-en que debería prestarte mi colaboración?-_

_-quiero que dones algo en ese museo-_

_-y por que eso?-_

_-tú pedirás que te muestren los sistemas de seguridad, yo te acompañare como una secretaria, obviamente no te dirán todo, pero yo lo descubriré, no habrá problemas en eso-_

_-el hacer el robo no nos comprometerá?-_

_-el robo no será ahora, ni inmediatamente después de la donación, haremos algunas cosas con mi contacto para que haya una cierta sensación de seguridad-_

_-eres hábil, no se puede negar-_

_-lo se-_

_-y eso puede ser la causa de tu caída-_

_-yo, Kuno, soy infalible, ahora, me ayudaras?-_ el lo pensó, luego sonrió

_-que rayos, hagámoslo, cuando se sepa lo del robo, y lo de la venta que se evito, van a rodar muchas cabezas-_ Nabiki sonrió, sabia donde y con quien estaba su hermana mayor, y sabia que le pediría su futuro cuñado, su pensamiento fue simple

"dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"


	12. Puntos de inflexión

_-Veamos si esta todo…, cuerda, gancho, bombas de humo, linterna, puntero láser, ganzúa uno, dos, tres, destornillador, corta vidrios, sopapas, creo que esta todo, ok,-_ Akane procedió a empacar todo cuidadosamente, su mochila, si bien pequeña, tenia bolsillos especiales, a cada uno siempre le correspondía el mismo adminículo, lo que le facilitaba su ubicación aun en lugares obscuros, luego que todo estuvo acomodado y asegurado, puso su suéter, su mascara, y su pantalón, negros como la noche, se miro en el espejo, se coloco sus enormes lentes y salio a caminar hasta su próximo objetivo

Pasó por la cocina, saludo a todos como si saliera de paseo, Soun sonrió henchido de orgullo, Nabiki no dijo mucho, tenía que pasar a recogerla a cierta hora en cierto lugar, Kasumi, solo continuo cocinando como siempre, ambas hermanas se miraron de reojo, cada una pensando que engañaba a la otra…

Akane salio del dojo, cerro el portón de madera y cuando giro se topo con el pecho de Ranma, grito de sorpresa

_-calma linda, muy descuidada para ser la ladrona más buscada de todo oriente-_

_-y tu que haces aquí?-_

_-solo venia a invitarte a cenar-_

_-a… cenar?-_

_-si a cenar, que te parece una deliciosa cena casera, tu y yo, solos, velas, vino, y luego podríamos aprovechar para…-_ Akane abrió los ojos

_-yo… que demonios, vamos-_ ella se tomo de su brazo, y subieron a la camioneta, bajo la atenta mirada de Nabiki

"que locos nos pone estar enamorados, tres palabras, haremos el amor, y ya salio disparada con el", pensó ella, pero era parte de su plan, Ranma se confiaría, Akane, a la larga se frustraría de no poder realizar su "salida con gloria" y las piezas quedarían acomodadas para la jugada final

_-Tienes planes para esta noche hermanita?-_ la voz de Kasumi sonaba extraña, distinta, casi burlesca, Nabiki la miro ahora mientras se levantaba

-_no Kasumi, nunca los tuve, será una noche de Lunes totalmente improductiva-_ y simplemente se retiro a su habitación

**Martes**

-_Hola Akane-_

_-aaaggggghhhhhhhh, déjate de aparecer así-_

_-es que se me ocurrió una idea…-_

**Miércoles**

**_-_**_hola linda-_ el oficial se presento con un amistoso pellizco en las nalgas

_-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA, RANMA ESO DUELE-_

_-disculpa, pero conseguí entradas para el cine, quieres venir?-_

_-cine?-_

_-bueno, tenemos la opción del SHOW SABANAS CLUB si quieres?_

_-mmm, la segunda?-_

**Jueves**

**_-_**_donde esta?-_ Akane miraba a todos lados, a derecha, a izquierda, a lo lejos vio luces, y luego una camioneta estaciono violentamente frente a ella, Ranma iba a bajar, pero Akane subió antes

_-Akane, conseguí boletos…-_ un beso de ella lo calmo

_-cállate, y vamos a tu departamento-_

**Viernes**

Akane se veía feliz, muy feliz esa mañana sentada en su escritorio, tarareaba una canción en voz alta, mientras firmaba y sellaba documentos, casi con alegría, cuando se equivocaba, sonreía, tomaba el corrector y lo arreglaba aun tarareando, media oficina (sección masculina) no entendía ese comportamiento que fue in crescendo en la semana, la otra mitad (la parte femenina) la miraba casi con envidia asesina

_-Ranma, que le pasa a la loca de tu novia?-_ Mousse se limpiaba los cristales de sus lentes para verla mejor

_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_ fue la contestación del teniente

-_pato… que poco sabes de las mujeres-_ había un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz de Shampoo, se levanto y se fue enojada, Mousse la miro confundido

_-que dije?-_

_-no se, pero yo seria galante con ella, ve a decirle algo dulce, o dormirás fuera estas noches-_ Mousse acepto el consejo de Ryoga y fue a buscar a su novia, Hibiki se acerco a Ranma

_-oye, toro campeón, despierta-_

_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ _–_ Ranma seguía en el país de Morfeo

_-vamos semental, todo el mundo se esta dando cuenta lo que esta pasando-_ Hibiki le pego con un periódico en la cabeza

_-déjame en paz-_

_-no deberíamos concentrarnos en la sombra?-_

_-creo que, con suerte, vimos lo ultimo de el-_

_-por que lo piensas?-_

_-solo presentimiento-_

_-yo siento algo parecido, pero…-_

_-creeme, mi nariz nunca falla en estas cosas-_

_-ósea, que se nos escapo?-_

_-tal vez, tal vez se dio cuenta que estábamos muy cerca –_

_-si, puede ser-_

_-a veces pasa pchan, ella se escapo-_

_-ella?-_

_-el pchan, recuerda que es un el…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_ Ryoga quedo extrañado, aunque estuviera medio dormido, un policía que persigue a un ladrón seis meses no confunde el genero de este por mas cansado que esté, recordó a Mousse y su comentario del otro día, miro a Ranma, que sabrían ellos?

_-Ryoga, el informe que pediste, hoolaa mi amor-_ Ryoga tomo la carpeta que le dio Akane, y luego observo risueño el beso que ella le dio a su amigo, la miro irse casi a los saltos, ante las miradas féminas cargadas de odios que la seguían, codeo a Ranma fuertemente en el estomago

_-que hiciste que no se?_

_

* * *

_

_-Que te pasa?-_

_-que me pasa, hace días que estas obsesionado con ese ladrón-_ Shampoo se recostó contra la pared del cuarto de café, brazos cruzados, mirada baja, Mousse la imito

_-es nuestro trabajo, si no lo recuerdas-_

_-se suponía que el trabajo no se iba a inmiscuir entre nosotros-_

_-y nosotros, no se iba inmiscuir en el trabajo, que es lo que te molesta?-_ ella pareció sonrojarse un poco

_-jamás me tuviste tan feliz-_

_-feliz, a que te refieres…? _-de repente la luz se hizo en la cabeza de Mousse- _entonces, esta así por que ella y el…?-_la sargento miro hacia el techo

_-gracias señor, por darle la sabiduría-_

_-disculpa, no se me paso por la cabeza-_

_-hombres-_ Shampoo sonrió, y lo acerco a si de las solapas –_ mas vales que te esmeres de ahora en mas-_ los labios casi se tocaban, el la apretó contra la pared

_-ya veras lo que soy capaz gatita-_

_-mmm, esta noche?-_

_-esta noche… no-_ la cara de Shampoo batió el record de cambio en menos tiempo de feliz a desilusionada

-_NO?-_

_-no, tengo que ir a ver ese maldito museo, si no recuerdas, tengo que ver los sistemas de seguridad, y las funciones de los guardias-_

_-vaya…-_ la voz de Shampoo era de decepción total, pero Mousse la volvió a presionar contra el muro

_-mañana, te prometo, que no lo vas a olvidar, es una promesa-_

_

* * *

_

_-Kasumi?-_

_-si hermanita?-_

_-tu tienes que ver con las sorpresivas apariciones de Ranma, cada vez que Akane y yo tenemos planes para la noche?-_

_-yo… como imaginas eso Nabiki, yo no las traicionarías nunca-_ la voz de la mayor de las Tendo sonó ligeramente mas aguda que de costumbre

_-ya me parecía, bueno, no te parecerá malo que vayamos a tomar un café?-_

_-por supuesto que no, pero… no es muy de noche?-_ tarde, Akane y Nabiki salieron de la cocina rumbo al auto de la ultima

* * *

_-bienvenido sargento, espero que todo lo que vea sea de su agrado-_

_-así lo espero yo también, daré una vuelta por allí-_

_-lo que usted desee, cualquier cosa, grite, ja ja ja –_ Mousse saludo al secretario del museo, y se adentro a recorrerlo, a pesar de lo que se decía, estaba pésimamente protegido, y con un posible blanco potencial para la Sombra, se pregunto si no era mejor darse una vuelta para preparar el terreno

* * *

_-cálmate Kasumi, ellas nunca hacen nada sin planearlo detalladamente, y últimamente no les di tiempo para ello, aun así nos mantendremos alertas, nos vemos-_ Ranma apago su celular, cuando una conocida voz lo interrogo

_-quienes son ellas, y que hacen luego de planearlo detalladamente-_ Ranma giro para ver a Ryoga, mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados, en algún momento lo siguió hasta el baño del bar, y había escuchado mas de lo que debería

* * *

_-esta todo?-_

_-falto el láser-_ Akane revisaba y acomodaba las cosas en su mochila, le había costado pero ya tenia su traje negro puesto, después de unas contorciones dolorosas dentro de el carro

_-no te hará falta-_

_-Esto es una locura, jamás lo hicimos tan precipitadamente-_

_-es pan comido Akane, dos guardias, en cada punta del museo, entras por el centro, corres hacia la espada, y sales, simple-_

_-eso es tu plan maestro?-_

_-tiene la belleza de lo tosco, de que sirve tantas cámaras si no tienen gente para responder a la alarma?-_

_-no lo se… jamás lo hicimos así-_

_-Akane, es un juego de niños, y un trabajo digno de ser el último de La Sombra-_

_-si, no lo niego…-_

_-que es lo que te molesta?-_

_-bueno… tuve un…-_

_

* * *

_

_-Akane y su hermana, están preparándome una sorpresa, algo que ver con el casamiento pchan-_

_-a quien engañas detective, estas mas preocupado que un político recusado-_

_-vamos pchan-_

_-si no me dices que esta pasando, te lo voy a tener que sacar a la fuerza-_

_-crees que podrías?-_

_-si, si estas preocupado, es por que es algo, o alguien que te interesa, la Sombra, es una chica, no?-_ Ranma trago duro, que tanto sabia Ryoga?

* * *

_-no se como me deje convencer-_ Akane trepo sigilosamente la pared del museo, ocultándose tras las copas de unos árboles frondosos, llego a la ventana, y haciendo vació, aseguro la sopapa, a ella el corta vidrio, y con un rápido movimiento realizo un giro de este, luego tiro de la sopapa y un perfecto trozo circular acompaño la goma, la aseguro en unas ramas e introduciendo su brazo abrió la ventana, se introdujo rápidamente y trato de ubicar en que parte del museo estaba, eso no le sucedía cuando lo planeaban hasta el mas mínimo detalle, camino un poco a su izquierda, y no noto la figura que la seguía

* * *

_-el otro día Mousse se refirió a La Sombra como un ella, y tu no lo corregiste, ayer, TU hiciste lo mismo, que es lo que pasa aquí?-_

_-donde esta Mousse?-_

_-fue a ver el Mueso de los Shogunes, van a rematar la próxima semana la Katana Imperial, y piensa que puede ser un blanco apetecible-_

_-y que tiene de especial ese museo-_

_-esta horriblemente custodiado, seria algo fácil para el… o ella-_ Ranma ahora miro asustado a Ryoga, algo fácil, algo que podrían improvisar en minutos

-_dame las llaves de tu auto Ryoga-_

_-para que?-_

_-dámelas, o…-_

_-o que, no es suficiente misterio, que es lo que sabes, vamos dímelo-_

_-no puedo pchan-_

_-por dios, somos casi como hermanos, si estas metido en un lió, yo…-_

_-ES AKANE, PCHAN, ELLA ES LA SOMBRA-_ hubo silencio, mientras Hibiki decodificaba el mensaje, luego, Ranma no lo vio venir

_-BASTARDOOO-_ el derechazo de Ryoga dio de lleno en el pómulo de Saotome, luego lo ayudo a ponerse de pie_- como la dejaste?-_

_-me entere hace un par de meses, y la mantuve tranquila todo este tiempo, pero creo que puede estar en problemas-_

_-el museo… MOUSSE-_ Ryoga se golpeo la frente

_-vamos de una buena vez?-_

_-y tu camioneta?-_

_-se la preste a Akane, ya le fundió el motor…-_

_-lógico-_ ambos salieron corriendo

* * *

Akane se sentía perdida, no sabia exactamente donde estaba, por primera vez buscaba algo en especial, y no lo encontraba, giro confundida, un minuto ya allí dentro, la descubrirían en segundos, miro a un costado, no la encontraba, decidió salir de allí

_-ALTO, POLICÍA, LEVANTE LAS MANOS Y QUÉDESE QUIETO- _Akane lo escucho, como tantas veces, ni siquiera volteo a mirar, inicio una loca carrera hacia la ventana, pensando que el vendría detrás de ella como siempre, estaba a punto de llegar hacia la lucera, cuando escucho las explosiones, un ardor y dolor agudo invadieron su hombro izquierdo, y luego otro a la altura de el pulmón derecho, cayo al suelo, casi contra la ventana, se puso rápidamente de pie, se encaramo a la abertura, y por medio de su polea bajo rápidamente, lanzándose a una carrera hacia los árboles, en una dirección totalmente contraria a donde la esperaba Nabiki

* * *

_-central aquí Mousse, intento de robo en el museo de los Shogunes, confirmación visual sospechoso conocido como La Sombra, abrí fuego sobre el, estoy seguro que lo herí, solicito apoyo y unidades medicas con urgencia-_

_-HIJO DE PUTA- _Ranma golpeo el tablero, Ryoga hundió el pie en el acelerador, estaban a diez calles de allí

* * *

Akane se quito su mascara, sentía que le faltaba el aire, y las fuerzas, tragaba mas que respiraba, de repente sintió ahogarse, tosió, de su garganta salio algo tibio, viscoso, salado, miro horrorizada, era sangre, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, trato de llegar al camino, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia donde estaba su hermana, solo vio una luz a lo lejos, se acerco a la vera del camino

_-FRENA-_ Ryoga se paro sobre el pedal de freno, antes de detenerse el carro, Ranma ya había saltado de el-

-AKANE, AKANE- la chica lo miro, sonrió y cayó al piso, Ranma la recostó bien y la reviso, a las luces de los faros

_-como esta?-_ Ryoga la miraba desesperado

_-mal, le perforo el pulmón, tenemos que llevarla a un medico-_ Ranma casi lloraba

_-si la llevamos a un hospital, la van a condenar-_

_-tienes otra idea?-_

_-Sube al auto-_ Ranma tomo a Akane entre sus brazos, y deseo que Ryoga supiera lo que hacia


	13. Medicina barata

_--ya va, YA VA CON UN DEMONIO-_ Toshiro Megume se colocaba su bata, mientras escuchaba los golpes desesperados en la puerta, bajo de su cuarto hacia la pequeña y obscura sala, se acerco a una repisa, tomo un revolver y con precaución, se acerco a la puerta, se aseguro que la cadena estuviera puesta, abrió lo que esta dejo, miro a un par de muchachos, uno sosteniendo en brazos a una chica

-_que desean?-_

_-un doctor-_

_-no conozco ninguno-_

_-doc, abre o te arrestaremos-_ el medico sonrió, bien vestidos, buenos cortes de cabello, no daban el tipo habitual de sus clientes, podrían ser policías

_-si, acaso tienen una orden o algo para hacerlo?-_ el muchacho que le hablaba sonrió siniestramente, Toshiro no vio lo que hizo, pero la puerta se abrió violentamente, rompiendo la cadena y lanzándolo a lo lejos, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba encañonado por una automática, detrás de el, un muchacho ágil y delgado, de coleta, entro con una chica vestida completamente de negro en brazos, al parecer inconsciente, el medico se levanto lentamente

_-oigan yo no se que…-_ la protesta que iba a iniciar se interrumpió cuando Ryoga, lo tomo de las solapas y lo estampo contra la pared

_-Toshiro Megume, medico, licencia suspendida hacer tres años, por vender drogas, cualquier ladronzuelo herido con unos yenes sale de aquí sano, pues… aquí tienes trabajo-_ Ryoga lo lanzo hacia donde Ranma sostenía a Akane, el medico se arreglo un poco la bata, encendió las luces, se acerco a la chica, tomo su pulso, y luego observo sus pupilas

_-esta mal, necesita sangre, llevela a ese cuarto-_ ellos se introdujeron a un lugar oscuro, Ryoga tanteo la pared, y encontrando la llave eléctrica la activo, se encontraron en un viejo cuarto adaptado a consulta, una camilla, algunas sillas, un escritorio

_-pongala en la camilla-_ el medico venia con jugando con un llavero, miro a los policías

Ranma hizo lo ordenado, el hombre le tomo el pulso, hizo un gesto de disgusto

_-supongo que no sabrán su grupo sanguíneo?-_

_-O negativo-_ el medico puso cara de sorpresa

_-vaya, eso costara caro-_ se acerco a un pequeño refrigerador cerrado, destrabo el candado, y abriendo pareció buscar en el, luego cerro la puerta, y se acerco con una unidad de sangre en su mano

_-quitenle__ el suéter-_ Ryoga la sostuvo sentada en la cama, mientras Ranma le quitaba la prenda, ella pareció despertarse un poco, gimió

_-calma Akane, ya estamos con un medico-_

_-Ranma?... lo lamento… fue un… mal plan…-_

_-shhhhhhhh, pequeña, luego lo discutiremos-_ Ranma le apoyo un dedo en los labios, pero el medico lo sorprendió

_-manténgala despierta, que no se duerma, que clase de policías son?-_ el tipo colgó la unidad de un suspensorio, y la cánula a una vena de Akane, ahora, reviso las heridas, la del hombro apenas la miro, pero observo detenidamente la de la espalda

_-se suponía… que era fácil… entraba, tomaba y salía… simple-_

_-pero que salio mal-_

_-creo… que era Mousse… mala suerte… ustedes les gusta los manos a manos… el no dudo en disparar-_

_-me las va a pagar-_

_-hacia…su… trabajo… HAY-_ el medico tanteo la herida, Akane se doblo, Toshiro se irguió, miro a los policías

_-no se si se salvara-_

_-inténtalo-_ Ryoga vio que Ranma estaba muy preocupado por Akane, el decidió llevar las "negociaciones"

_-pero, habría que operar, y… además…-_ el doctor sonrió por lo bajo, Ryoga lo miro mal

_-además… que?-_

_-bueno, como me pagaran si la salvo, por que yo no hago esto gratis, yo…-_ de repente sintió que Hibiki lo tomaba del cuello y lo aplastaba contra la pared, iba a decir algo mas cuando sintió dentro de su boca el frió cañón del arma del teniente

_-escúchame basura, no dudes que vas a salvarla, por que te juro que si ella muere, te entierro junto, entendiste, entendiste?- _el tono calmadamente frió de la voz de Hibiki lo asusto tanto como ese frió metal apuntando a su cerebro desde su lengua, alcanzo a asentir apenas

_-pero, necesito ayuda, y rápido, mi ayudante fue arrestado el otro día, puedo mantenerla estable por una hora, dos a lo sumo, no mas-_ la voz de Toshiro era ahora insegura, Ryoga miro a Ranma, que solo observaba a Akane

_-Ranma, debemos encontrar un ayuda-_ el nombrado tomo la mano de Akane y la beso, luego se encamino a la puerta mientras decía

_-que empiece, yo iré por ayuda-_

_

* * *

_

Nabiki y Kasumi esperaban expectantes en la cocina alguna noticia, la radio, no mencionaba nada de un asalto o problemas en el Museo de los Shogunes, a Nabiki eso la calmaba un poco, La Sombra era tan famosa que su arresto seria noticia inmediata, pero el hecho que jamás se presentara en el punto de reunión, era preocupante de verdad, de repente, el sonido de un automóvil desconocido estacionando, ambas se pusieron de pie, de improviso Ranma Saotome, muy serio entraba a la cocina, miro ferozmente a Nabiki, y luego se dirigió a Kasumi

_-Kasumi, vamos, tenemos que buscar a tu novio-_

_-le paso algo a Akane?-_ pregunto la mayor levantándose inmediatamente,

_-esta mal herida-_

_-que tan mal esta?-_ Nabiki también se puso de pie, pero Ranma la ignoro, Kasumi salía de la cocina seguida por el teniente, cuando Nabiki se tomo del brazo de el

_-COMO ESTA AKANE?-_ Ranma se soltó de ella y por toda respuesta le dio un bofetón que la sentó en el piso, la miro con odio

_-no saben si podrán salvarla-_ Nabiki se quedo con la boca abierta, Ranma le dio la espalda cuando ella reacciono

_-Ranma, debes saber algo-_

_-que?-_

_-ella no esta segura, pero, Akane piensa que…-_

_

* * *

_

Tofu miro muy mal a Toshiro, a la vieja y destartalada casa, y al viejo y no muy limpio cuarto donde estaban a punto de operar a Akane, pero no había muchas opciones, el tipo preparo el sencillo instrumental, Tofu acomodo el suyo, Megume miro a los policías

_-no tienen nada que hacer aquí, esperen fuera-_ Ranma negó con la cabeza, pero Ryoga lo tomo del hombro y lo saco de allí, Toshiro miro a Tofu, a Kasumi

_-dios nos ayude, doctor, haga un corte sobre la herida de entrada, y haremos una exploración para saber si el recorrido de la bala fue lineal-_ Tofu hizo lo pedido

_-no tengo experiencia en este tipo de heridas, eso seria malo o bueno?-_

_-tal vez toque el pulmón si fue lineal, es grave, pero no tanto si la bala empezó a hacer un SIG- SAG y destrozo órganos internos-_

_-este corte basta?-_

_-si, déme esa sonda-_

_-tome-_

_

* * *

_

Una hora después, unos serios Tofu, Toshiro y Kasumi reaparecían, los médicos tenían signo de cansancio, y sus batas medicas tenían algunas manchas de sangre, Kasumi se sentó en un sofá, y empezó a llorar, Ranma se acerco a los médicos, no dijo nada, su mirada tenia todas las preguntas, Tofu suspiro

_-depende de ella ahora, es fuerte, pero perdió sangre-_

_-al menos esperanza?-_

_-por supuesto, es Akane, la conoces, cabezadura, tozuda, hará lo que sea para lograrlo-_ el medico le palmeo la espalda, Ryoga se acerco a el

_-Ranma, tenemos que hablar-_

_

* * *

_

_HIBIKI, DONDE ESTA SAOTOME?_

Era una manera de empezar la mañana que se esperaba, el jefe parecía de muy mal humor, cerca de el estaba Mousse, Ryoga sintió una oleada de ira, pero se controlo, no podía perder la calma, no ahora

_-señor, no tengo idea, tenia la impresión de que estaría aquí-_

_-cuando venga, quiero que se presente conmigo, quiero saber por que oculto la información de que La Sombra era una mujer-_

_-una mujer, por que piensa en eso?-_ Ryoga puso su mejor cara de tonto

_-el se refirió a ELLA; y anoche abrí fuego sobre ELLA, y fue una ELLA la que grito de dolor, lastima que se escapo-_ Mousse parecía sentirse orgulloso, Shampoo lo miraba seriamente, Ryoga la imitaba, mientras sentía le necesidad de tomarlo del cuello y quebrárselo

_-vaya, me parece que ese tipo, o tipa, andaba desarmada, jamás se supo que lastimara seriamente a alguien, respetaba los viejos códigos, me pregunto si valía la pena que ahora estuviera desangrándose o muriéndose por allí?-_ Mousse se sintió cuestionado

_-pero se escapaba, no acato la voz de alto-_

_-y donde le diste Mousse?-_

_-creo que en el hombro, y en la espalda…-_

_-EN LA ESPALDA?-_ el capitán y Shampoo también lo miraban, Mousse se asustaba, Ryoga fue implacable-_ le disparaste por la espalda a una persona desarmada que huía?_

_-yo…-_ Mousse se cayo, el capitán se acerco a el

_-luego explicaras eso, retirate de mi vista, AHORA, tu Shampoo, también, FUERA-_ los sargentos salieron de la vista del grande jefe, este miro ahora fijamente a Ryoga

_-con que no sabes donde esta?-_

_-no jefe, esperaba que estaría aquí-_

_-ok, buscalo, y cuando lo encuentres lo traes de los pelos aquí-_

_-si señor-_

_-ah, una cosa, que paso con Akane?-_ Ryoga pensando en como explicaría lo de Ranma, se olvido por un segundo de ella, y su cara lo debió haber delatado, por que capitán lo miro con vista cruzada, pero el tipo tenia su ingenio de emergencia

_-bueno, si, Akane no vino, eso explicaría por que no esta Ranma tampoco, bueno, ya sabe lo que les pasa a los enamorados-_ el capitán sonrió

_-ya lo vi el otro día, ella era la representación de la plenitud sexual, y el el ejemplo de lo que cuesta eso, dile que no exageren, si no se aburrirán después de la luna de miel-_ el jefe le dio un completamente inesperado codazo en un brazo y se retiro riendo, Ryoga suspiro, y se sentó en su sillón para secarse la transpiración, miro hacia al escritorio vació de ella, lo imagino ocupado por otra persona, y sintió ganas de llorar por ello, miro frente a el, en el sillón de Ranma, en que líos estaban metidos esos dos, suspiro y miro a la ventana, el único árbol de la acera se mecía por un viento repentino, parecía mal augurio

_-y lo que tendremos que sacrificar por esos dos-_


	14. Cobertura

Akane abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz clara la cegó por un momento, como si hubiera dormido mucho, todo estaba nubloso, poco a poco, con unos parpadeos la imagen se aclaro, estaba en un cuarto… blanco, miro a su costado, una ventana enorme, con la imagen del cielo, y un parque, miro hacia adelante, una puerta blanca, con un vidrio pintado, se veía algunas imágenes difusas de personas pasar fuera del cuarto, pero no mas, algunas mesas, de esas de metal, y a su izquierda, un Ryoga mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_-Ranma se va a matar cuando sepa que te despertaste en el único momento que se fue dormir un rato-_ el oficial parecía cansado, con cara de poco dormir en varias hora, lentamente Akane recuperaba todos sus sentidos, miro nuevamente el cuarto, era un cuarto de hospital, y si Ryoga estaba allí…

_-que paso…?-_

_-bueno, digamos que tienes mucho que explicar… que hacías allí a esa hora, y por que tenias dos balazos en la espalda, y por que tenias las mismas ropas que suele usar la Sombra-_ la habían atrapado, finalmente, había encontrado lo que tanto busco, ahora seria famosa, conocida... y convicta, junto a sus hermanas, y su padre, todo el mundo sabría del Clan Tendo, no era lo queria, no ahora

Y se sentía culpable, debió haberle echo caso a Ranma, a Kasumi, ya dudaba en seguir, y además, era probable que…

_-si, el tonto se va a poner loco cuando sepa que te despertaste cuando yo te vigilaba-_

Vigilaba, por que seguramente afuera abría un policía custodiando la puerta, ella no quería eso, ella quería casarse, tener hijos, ser una persona normal, jamás debió dejarse convencer por Nabiki, era un plan malo, horrible, y ella acepto, ahora…

_-que dijo el capitán?-_ Akane lo imaginaba, vestido de verdugo, con la capucha negra y hacha en manos

_-que lamenta tu accidente, y que recuperes pronto-_

_-accidente?-_

_-bueno, algo teníamos que hacer-_

_-no… no te entiendo-_

_-bueno, veras, a pesar de que te sacamos esa bala del pulmón, necesitábamos traerte a un hospital, pero eso significaba registros, declaraciones, informes... confesiones? –_ Ryoga se paseaba de aquí para allá, con pasos ampulosos, sin mirarla-_ así que Nabiki planeo…-_

_-Nabiki planeo?-_ Ryoga sonrió

_-si, es un genio, de verdad, y en menos de tres horas tenia un plan-_

_-un plan?_

_-Bueno… veras-_

_

* * *

_

**Flash back**

_-tu papa, la llevaras al hospital, Kasumi la recibirá y la llevara con Tofu, mientras yo relleno los papeles-_ Nabiki parecía un general charlando con su estado mayor, alrededor de ella y mirando se encontraban Soun, Kasumi, Tofu, Ranma, Ryoga y el ex medico Toshiro

_-bien, con eso la entras, pero tenemos que hacer radiografías, y tal vez alguna cirugía mas-_ Tofu dudaba

_-no hay problema, el doctor Megume ha puesto precio, y yo lo pagare, el se introducirá en el archivo y cambiara la historia clínica, pensaran que fue atropellada, no baleada, el resto depende de R & R-_

_-nosotros?-_ Ranma aun sentía necesidad de estrangular a su futura cuñada

_-si ustedes, deberán desviar la atención sobre cualquier sospecha que ese idiota tiene de que La Sombra es una mujer junto al echo de que Akane este en un hospital, para que no llame la atencion-_

_-pero yo quiero estar con ella-_ Ranma no quería dejarla sola, Nabiki suspiro

_-será difícil de explicar tanta ausencia, solo di que estuvo contigo todo la maldita noche y toda la mañana, y que la viste salir de tu casa, luego iremos improvisando, podrás salir como tromba luego que supuestamente te enteres del accidente-_

_-tiene razón Ranma, el jefe quiere saber por que le ocultaste que la Sombra era una chica-_ Ryoga le tomo del hombro

_-por que nunca pude confirmarlo, pero tenia mis dudas, esa respuesta sirve?-_

_-hacerte el tonto, mejor actor para eso no hay-_

_-vamos, la mejor hora para hacer la entrada es después de las doce, el hospital esta a reventar, Kasumi y yo nos haremos los desentendidos para estar libres en el momento justo-_ Tofu empezaba a meditar lo que hacia, Nabiki sonrió

_-lo llamare un minuto antes de llegar, así estarán listos, Kasumi, debemos cambiar de ropa a Akane-_ la Tendo enfermera negó

_-esta mal, no se si podemos-_

_-te ayudare, pero no podemos llevarla con esa ropa negra y sangrada-_

_-lo haremos muy lentamente, entiendes-_

_-traje ropas sueltas-_ las hermanas se dirigían al cuarto, Nabiki grito su ultima instrucción

_-estaremos 13:30 allí, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después-_

_

* * *

_

Los movimientos se realizaron con la precisión de un reloj suizo

a las 13:25 Tofu y Kasumi salieron a la entrada a tomar un café, la enfermera y el medico estaba comprometidos y eso hacia ese acto algo natural, a las 13:30, un auto entro raudamente, y estaciono por casualidad frente a la pareja, un hombre de pelo largo y bigote, gesticulaba y gritaba que su hija había sido atropellada por un auto, la enfermera tomo una silla de rueda y junto con el medico, la ingresaron al abarrotado hospital, nadie se dio cuenta, Nabiki fue a la recepción, donde dio su versión de la historia, y recibió las condolencias de la enfermera de entradas, al saber que la chica accidentada era hermana de otra enfermera del hospital

A las 13:35 Megume, vestido con bata medica, estetoscopio al cuello, con una carpeta con la historia clínica ya falsificada, entro al hospital, tardo pero encontró a Tofu ya revisando a Akane, juntos terminaron la inspección, con un mejor equipo, la derivaron a Rayos X, que confirmo que si bien la herida era grave, el ex medico sabia lo que hacia y la chica tenia muy buenas posibilidades de supervivencias

a las 16:31 Megume, se presento en el archivo, preguntando por su nueva paciente, una chica llamada Akane Tendo, la archivista, lo miro, tenia aun el estetoscopio al cuello, y en su bolsillo superior de la bata, termómetros, linternas, palillos, en fin, los símbolos de un medico nuevo, principiante, por lo que no le extraño no reconocerlo, le entrego la historia clínica, Megume salio con ella por un momento y se dirigió a una oficina vacía, allí cambio las hojas que hablaban de heridas de bala en hombro y espalda, por una que indicaba fuertes golpes en el hombro y en la espalda, guardo la original en su uniforme, y regreso a devolver la carpeta, de ahora en mas, solo Tofu y Kasumi llevarían a la paciente, alguna enfermera podría anotar algo, pero no mas que la temperatura o alguna pequeñez mas

* * *

Ranma estaba aguantando el griterío de su jefe, se había escudado en su orgullo, en el echo de que no podía asimilar que una mujer lo hubiera vencido dos veces, por ello no había informado su creencia de que La Sombra fuera una fémina, seguía recibiendo gritos e insultos, cuando Shampoo, nuevamente secretaria obligada acerco la cabeza

_-disculpen…-_ la chica interrumpió

_-QUE DIABLOS QUIERES-_ el jefe odiaba que lo interrumpan cuando apostrofaba a alguien

_-disculpe capitán, es para el teniente, a mediodía su novia sufrió un accidente, fue atropellada por un auto, la derivaron de urgencia al hospital central-_ Ranma no necesitaba actuar su preocupación, miro al capitán con cara de dolor, este a su vez lo miro a el

_-QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, VETE CON ELLA IDIOTA-_

_-si señor-_

**_Fin Flash back_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

_-y aquí estamos, pasaron dos días, pero parece que funciono, en la departamental están todos deseándote una rápida recuperación-_

_-significa… que no lo saben, que no voy a ir a la cárcel?-_

_-espero que valga la pena Akane, nos hiciste sufrir mucho, y nos hiciste hacer a todos cosas que nos llevarían a la cárcel también-_

_-yo… no lo haré mas, lo juro, no mas… no mas…-_ Akane lloraba, un poco por el susto, y bastante de alivio, Ryoga se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente

_-iré a despertar al toro campeón, que entre su manera de de "entretenerte" y estas ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas esta agotado-_ Akane asintió, mientras el teniente se retiraba, pensaba en todo lo que pudo perder, su libertad, su futuro esposo, su vida…

* * *

_-lo lamento, quería un retiro con gloria-_

_-pensé que esta vez te perdía, de verdad-_

_-yo… no se por que acepte… el plan era malo, la idea era mala, el tempo me pareció malo… yo…-_

_-shhhhhhhh, ya esta, vamos, un año mas y harás ese maldito examen, y serás un verdadero oficial-_

_-tu crees?-_

_-si te decidieras, ya estas acostumbrada a estar con gente importante, además, dudo que haiga alguien en mejor estado físico en todo Japón-_

_-si es cierto, je je-_ Ranma le acariciaba el cabello, pero había algo en el, algo que le daba una expresión rara, casi de tonta alegría

_-pero Akane, no se si podrás hacer ese examen, o si podrás mantenerte en estado físico-_

_-oye, que me case contigo no significa que deje de hacer mis katas o de correr…-_

_-deberemos pensar otras cosas-_ Ranma se recostó en su silla, con esta tonta sonrisa aun en su cara, Akane puso mala cara

_-que cosas?-_

_-por ejemplo, como le pondremos-_

_-le… pondremos?-_

_-que le dijiste a Nabiki antes de ese fiasco que intentaron el vienes?-_

_-que su plan era tonto, burdo, malo…-_

_-tuviste un retraso de cuanto..? Quince días? para ese momento-_ Akane abrió los ojos, era cierto, pero con tantas cosas lo había olvidado por completo

_-si… cierto... Ranma?-_ el se acerco y le dio un largo beso en los labios, luego le acariciaba el bajo vientre

_-de milagro no lo perdiste, entre las heridas, los golpes, la perdida de sangre, todo, aun lo mantienes-_

_-significa…?-_ Akane lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y llorando al mismo tiempo, Ranma solo asentía con la cabeza

_-ocho semanas, Kasumi llevo una muestra de orina, dio positivo-_ Akane lo abrazo y lo trajo hacia si

_-DIOS, VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO, VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO-_ ambos continuaron así, hasta que un Ranma algo amoratado por el abrazo logro escaparse, la beso nuevamente, y ahora la miro seriamente

_-no mas Akane, ya no, por favor, no mas-_

_-lo juro, ya no, casi morirte una vez basta, lo juro, La Sombra se acabo-_

_**N. A: Seria ideal terminarlo aqui, no, pero... **  
_


	15. Descubierta

_-esta lista la comida?-_

_-calma hermanita, en quince minutos, para cuando lleguen-_

_-es que mi cuñado debe estar desesperado por una buena comida casera-_

_-lo se Nabiki, tu prepara la mesa-_

_-la mesa esta lista hace media hora-_ Kasumi miro a su hermana

_-Nabiki, es por Ranma o por ti que estas apurada?-_

_-por ambos?-_ la Tendo medio sonrió, en realidad, desde la boda, hacia una semana, sentía que extrañaba a su hermanita y sus travesuras juntas, no pensaban robar otro museo o Banco, pero mientras Akane se recuperaba, ella la atendió, sentía culpa y eso ayudo a expiarlas, ahora, debería hacerse a la idea que Akane volaría del nido, al suyo, o mas bien al de su marido, y pronto Kasumi levantaría vuelo, se quedaría sola con Soun, y eso la entristecía un poco, al saber que el matrimonio pasaría por el dojo antes de ir a su departamento de Ranma, el animo se le levanto, un sonido a motor se escucho afuera

_-ya vienen?-_

_-tal vez-_ ambas hermanas salieron a la puerta, para ver a Ryoga ,Mousse y Shampoo (ya incondicionales del grupo, todos terminaron aceptando que Mousse jamás supo a quien disparaba, y ya había sufrido una buena suspensión por ello) … con el capitán a su lado, portando un peluche enorme

_-Ryoga, chicos, capitán, como están?-_ Nabiki y Ryoga se miraron como se miraban desde que el descubriera que Akane era la sombra, Kasumi sabia que había algo allí gestándose, pero la figura del bigoton capitán (alias la Morsa para ellos) cohibía a ambos

_-Hola, Nab, Kas, aun no vienen esos dos?-_

_-deben estar a minutos, Capitán, que sorpresa-_

_-no lo niego_-el jefazo se veía fuera de lugar, aquí no podía gritar, ni insultar, ni maldecir-_ pero no pude darles mi regalo de boda y aproveche que el teniente veía para aquí para entregarlo-_ mostraba el enorme panda casi con orgullo

_-regalo…de…boda?-_ Nabiki con gota de sudor en su frente

_-bueno, de boda, y ya le quedara como regalo para el niño que viene en camino-_ muchas gotas de sudor en Ryoga, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, vieja morsa tacaña…

_-bueno, supongo que podremos ponerle algo para que no junto polvo los próximos… seis meses y medio-_ Kasumi tomo el peluchón y seguida por el resto, se introdujeron en la cocina, al mismo tiempo que una camioneta se detenía, todos voltearon a ver a los tortolos

_-HOLA CHICOS, COMO ESTÁN…? CAPITÁN?-_ Akane y Ranma se quedaron de una pieza al ver al viejo con todo el grupo

_-HOLA MUCHACHOS…-_ los saludos se intercambiaron, las sonrisas continuaron, Akane, con cerca de tres meses de embarazo se veía aun en forma, apenas dada el alta de su "accidente" se caso con Ranma en una ceremonia intima y sencilla, y aprovecharon la semana de franco que les correspondía por la boda como luna de miel, aunque Akane, podría haberse pagado un fin de semana en las Bahamas, mejor no llamar la atención de su fortuna…

_-ya cocinaste, lastima, quería prepararles lo mismo que le prepare a Ranma el primer día de casados-_ gestos de horror en todos los que conocían bien a Akane, Ranma la miro con ojos chinos

_-eh… carne quemada y papa cruda?-_ gota de sudor en Akane

-_vamos Ranma, para ser una primera vez no fue tan mala-_

_-mala?-_

_-oye que te puedo castigar, dejémoslo en mala si?-_

_-solo por ser tú-_

_-gracias…creo-_ Akane meneo la cabeza, los demás le dejaron el paso libre, la chica de pelo Azul se acerco al portal, aspiro profundamente-

-_algo malo?-_ Kasumi no podía creer que algo en SU COCINA oliera mal, pero Akane la tranquilizo

_-estoy embarazada, recuerda, hasta el calamar, que sabes que me encanta, me revuelve el estomago-_

_-oh, oh_ _–_vaya si Kasumi lo sabia, todo la cena era a base de calamar, Akane lo entendía

_-me conformare con algún pescado suave?-_ cara de traviesa de la recién casada, Kasumi suspiro

_-te lo prepare en quince minutos, vamos chicos, chicas, señores, que la comida se enfría-_

_

* * *

_

La cena obviamente fue deliciosa, el capitán incluso disfruto de una cena casera después de muchos años, Soun, a la cabecera de la Mesa, charlaba con Ryoga, Mousse y el jefazo, Kasumi, Shampoo y Nabiki (esta ultima con algunas miradas fugaces a Ryoga, que le eran correspondidas) charlaban de cocina, Akane y Ranma, en su mundo, sentados en el portal cerca de la fuente

Nadie noto los dos grandes autos con vidrio obscurecidos que estacionaron frente al dojo, ni a los diez orangutanes en finos trajes mafiosos y con lentes oscuros que entraron al territorio Tendo por la puerta de atrás

_-estas con sueño?-_ Ranma cobijaba a Akane en su pecho, la vio bostezar como un hipopótamo

_-empieza…-_

_-no pensarías que ibas a ser distinto a todas-_

_-no… pero, hasta la semana pasada no tenia nauseas, y desde hace un par de días me cuesta horrores mantenerme despierta-_

_-ya lo vi anoche-_

_-lo siento, esta te lo compenso-_

_-oye, que verte dormir así es hermoso-_

_-pues, como dices tu, NO TE ACOSTUMBRES, cuando se me hinchen los pies o me duela la espalda, y tengas que satisfacer todos mis caprichos, no te voy a parecer tan hermosa-_

_-lo haré, cada uno, a la hora que sea-_

_-a las tres de la mañana y buscando bocadillos salados?-_

_-ja ja, será para filmarlo-_

_-yo… tengo miedo-_

_-miedo, tu?-_

_-si yo, esto no es un robo planeado, ni una redada-_

_-oh vamos, con lo del cuñado ya tuve suficiente-_ Ranma sonreía mientras recordaba las recomendaciones de Tofu sobre vivir con una embarazada, una perorata que duro… una hora

_-disculpen, Akane, unos señores te buscan-_ Kasumi salio a buscarlos, muy pálida, y algo sudada

_-a mi, quien?-_

_-creo que deberían venir… ambos-_ los recién casados se miraron, y junto a Kasumi entraron al Dojo, en la cocina, notaron dos grupos bien diferenciados

* * *

De un lado de la mesa, Ryoga, Mousse, el Capitán, Shampoo, un poco mas atrás Soun y Nabiki

Del otro, los diez gigantones, con cara de ser mas malos que una cena entre Bin Laden y Bush

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, soltó su ropa, dejando el camino hacia su automática libre, Akane los reconoció de inmediato, igual que todos los policías allí

YAKUZAS

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Soun, tomo la palabra

_-que desean en este hogar, y quien les dio permiso de entrar-_ el mas pequeño y viejo de todos los mafiosos sonrió

_-vamos donde queremos, y entramos donde se nos antoja-_

_-aun no dicen lo que buscan-_

_-buscamos a La Sombra-_ silencio glacial, miradas confundidas de Mousse, Shampoo y el jefazo, y de sorpresa en el resto

_-disculpen, La Sombra, que les hace pensar que aquí encontraran a esa persona-_

_-Akane Tendo, puedes contestar esa pregunta?-_ el viejo miro a la chica, esta trago duro, pero mantuvo la compostura

-_no se de que habla-_

_-bueno, supongo que podrías esperar engañar a la policía, pero a nosotros Akane?-_ el hombre sonrió siniestramente-_ pensabas que no nos daríamos cuenta, que ladrones no sabrían reconocer a una… ladrona_

El capitán se adelanto un paso

_-esta chica es mi secretaria, no es ninguna ladrona-_

_-señor, dudo que usted sepa mucho mas de lo que les informan sus inspectores… por otro lado, nosotros somos colegas de la chica, por decirlo de alguna manera, esto es un sindicato, y todos los integrantes deben pagar su cuota, tu nunca lo hiciste Akane-_

_-pero esto es una estupidez, mi esposa no hizo nada de lo que acusan a ese ladrón-_ Ranma veía que la cosa estaba tomando un cariz muy malo, Ryoga dejo a la vista la culata de su revolver, Mousse también, Shampoo abrió su cartera, los Yakuzas abrieron a su vez sus sobretodo, demostrando que no venían solo con palabras

_-creo que cometen una estupidez, esta chica no es quien ustedes creen-_

_-hay una manera de probarlo, siempre y cuando ella lo acepte, si nos equivocamos, nos vamos, si no, nos la llevamos-_

_-y cual es esa manera-_ Akane, se adelanto un par de pasos, no veía de que manera ellos podría probar que ella era el famoso ladrón, pero sabia también que un manto de duda caería, pasara lo que pasara, con su capitán y Mousse

-_oh, querida, solo muéstranos tu espalda, donde La Sombra recibió dos balazos del sargento-_ silencio, Akane sintió su boca seca, era cierto, tenia las marcas de las balas, por alguna razón, pensó que aun no era importante hacer algo al respecto, se quedo quieta, petrifica, el gangster sonrió

_-que pasa linda, no tendrás vergüenza, tan solo muéstranos que no tienes rastros de heridas, y nos vamos sin chistar-_

La reciente señora Saotome sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, no sabia que hacer, quedarse quieta o negarse era aceptar poco menos que ella era quien buscaba, mostrarla, era entregarse sola, el Yakuza lanzo una carcajada, se adelanto hacia Akane

_-si no les importa, nos llevamos a nuestra colega-_ estiro su brazo, como para tomar desde el cuello a Akane, que estaba junto a Ranma, mala idea

_-disculpa, esa chica… es mi esposa-_ la garra del teniente se asió del pulgar del Yakuza, y este, ante las torsiones que el policía le provocaba hinco una rodilla al suelo con evidente gestos de dolor, este miro a sus colegas, serio como en un mitin político

_-QUE ESPERAN, LLÉVENSELA-_ los mafiosos se adelantaron, para encontrarse con cinco rivales

_-lo lamento, pero las buenas secretarias ya no se consiguen –_ el capitán, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga y un Soun que no solo veía su hogar mancillado, si no a uno de sus bebes en peligro se interpusieron en el camino, los criminales pareció no preocuparles, eran nueve contra cinco… uno era una mujer, era cosa fácil

_-SHAMPOO, LÉVATELAS DE AQUÍ-_ la sargento retrocedió y tomo del brazo a Kasumi a Nabiki

_-AKANE, VEN AQUÍ-_

_-NO… YO-_ Akane parecía indecisa, Ranma le dio un tremendo golpe al jefe de los Yakuzas, y la miro fieramente

_FUERA, EMBARAZADA NO PUEDES PELEAR, SAL DE AQUÍ-_ demasiada razón, Akane acepto y salio hacia los cuartos de atrás con sus hermana y la oficial, lo que no contaba nadie, que uno de los Yakuzas, con físico de jugador de fútbol americano, paso por el medio de la muralla humana, persiguiendo a las chicas, Ranma trato de seguirlo, pero dos mafiosos se le tiraron encima, y el resto de los muchachos tenia cada uno un par de criminales para entretenerse

* * *

_-Donde vamos-_ Nabiki vio a ese enorme tipo caminar hacia ellas, Shampoo miro a todos lados,

_-lejos, Akane, tienes arma?-_

_-arriba, en mi cuarto-_

_-pues entonces arriba-_

_

* * *

_

Los policías y Soun peleaban duro, pero no podían hacer mas que mantenerlos a raya, derribaban a uno y siempre había otro yendo hacia ellos, por suerte, era una pelea a puño limpio, y Ryoga, Mousse y Ranma se sentían a sus anchas, pero Soun estaba fuera de practica, y el Capitán "morsa" un poco viejo, aun así había sentado un par de mafiosos con sus golpes, pero los Yakuzas lentamente los iban cansando, Ranma y Cia solo esperaban que las chicas pudieran escapar-

* * *

Akane levantaba rápidamente su colchón, esto era dificultoso, por que muchos regalos de boda aun estaban en ese cuarto, debajo tenia un .22, un arma que Ryoga le había regalado como manera de aplacar su frustración cuando la echaron de la academia, pero el maldito revolver no estaba allí

_-como?-_

_-oh, dios, lo guardamos en el cuarto de papa, a Nabiki y a mi nos pareció mejor que el la tuviera si tu no lo llevabas-_ Kasumi se tapaba la boca con la mano, en un gesto de culpa total, Akane la miro frustrada

_-ahora me lo dices?-_ la puerta del cuarto cerrada con llave, literalmente estallo en pedazos, Shampoo se puso entre las Tendo y el gorila en traje de Arman

_-buscas algo animal?-_ el tipo le lanzo un burdo golpe, que ella esquivo fácilmente, pero de haberle dado la hubiera lastimado seriamente, Nabiki y Kasumi trataban de apartarse del camino, Akane estaba detrás de Shampoo, el cuarto no era lo suficientemente grande para todos, por lo que nadie se movía cómodamente, el gigante lanzo otro golpe como si lanzara un jamos entero, Shampoo volvió a esquivarlo y golpeo con toda su fuerza el estomago del energúmeno.

Mientras Shampoo agitaba su mano, el gigantón solo sonreía, bueno, mejor intentar otra cosa, se lanzo contra el, esquivo otro mandoble, se tomo del cuello de el, y utilizando el impulso, balanceo su cuerpo apoyando los pies en el techo, tomo el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello con su otra mano y presiono con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tipo luchaba, aun, alcanzo a tomarla del cabello y empezó a tirar de el bestialmente, haciendo gritar a la sargento de dolor, y logrando que ella presionara mas fuerte su cuello…-

* * *

-_QUE ES ESO?-_ Mousse escucho el grito, quiso escaparse de la lucha para ir con ella, pero uno, dos, tres tipos se lanzaron contra el, un cuarto fue interceptado por un pie de Soun, mientras un quinto volaba por la ventana gentileza del capitán, Ranma ya tenia tres en su cuenta personal e iba por el cuarto-

* * *

el gigante lentamente parecía ahogarse, pero muy lentamente, y Shampoo gritaba aun por el dolor que le provocaba ese animal tironeando su pelo, Akane miro a todos lados, entre tanto desastre no encontraba el bolso de Shampoo, eso significaba sin armas de fuego, miro desesperada buscando algo útil… y lo encontró-

* * *

En la destrozada cocina, algunos Yakuzas volvían a la pelea, pero otros caían también, Ranma peleaba acostado sobre la mesa tratando de estrangular a uno, Ryoga tenia tomada en una llave a un par por cada brazo, Soun trataba de terminar con uno que corría mas que peleaba, Mousse y un mafioso trataban de estrangularse mutuamente rodando por el piso, mientras el capitán estaba dándose a sillasos con un Yakuza que se defendía con una banqueta

* * *

_-RÍNDETE, ESTAS ARRESTADO-_ Akane amenazaba con una sartén a un evidentemente falto de aire gigante, pero este no cejaba, Shampoo, grito

_-HAZLO DE UNA VEZ QUE ME VA A DEJAR CALVA-_

_-RÍNDETE-_ golpe con el sartén, pero el tipo pareció no sentirlo

_-TE-_ golpe

_-DI-_ golpe

_-JE- _golpe

_-QUE- _golpe

_-TE-_ golpe

_-RIN-_ golpe

_-DAS-_ golpe, de diferentes maneras, de diferentes ángulos, cada uno con unas preciosas tonalidadades, cada una distinta, Shampoo noto que el soltó su cabello, y se dejo caer al piso, agotada y dolorida, miro desde la alfombra a su rival, arrodillado, como "ido"

_-Esta… vivo?-_ Nabiki lo miraba abrazada a Kasumi

_-parece-_ Kasumi se acerco, le paso la mano frente a los ojos, el tipo no respondía, de repente, tomo aire, y escupió varios dientes, para caer de cara al piso, Nabiki sonrió

_-Akane logra cada días mas cosas con una sartén, desmayos, nauseas, convalecencias de una semana, y ahora ortodoncias, cuando logre cocinar algo estará completa-_ Todas sonrieron, pero el ruido a cosas romperse las saco de su diversión, Akane abrió los ojos

_-LOS CHICOS-_

_-VAMOS, USTEDES QUÉDENSE AQUÍ, Y SI SE MUEVE, GOLPÉENLO-_ Shampoo, encontrando su bolso y sacando su arma y Akane salieron del cuarto, Kasumi tomo la deformada sartén, con la cara del tipo tallada en ella, este pareció moverse un poco

CLAAAAAAAAIAN

_-Kasumi, no se si quería levantar-_ Nabiki veía a su hermana dándole otro golpe por las dudas, y otro, y otro

_-oh, dios, esto es divertido, podría gustarme-_ la mayor seguía dándole sin asco al mafioso, ante la sonrisa de Nabiki

* * *

Abajo quedaban seis Yakuzas contra cinco rivales, la llegada de Shampoo, arma en mano, hizo que los Yakuzas sacaran las suyas, lo que provoco a los oficiales a extraer las suyas, y Soun para no ser menos, se hizo con un cuchillo de carnicero, todo fue cuestión de un segundo

_-QUE NADIE SE MUEVA-_ grito el capitán, y si, era cierto, mejor que nadie se moviera

Ranma apuntaba su revolver a la cabeza del anciano jefe Yakuza, que le apuntaba a Mousse, que le apuntaba a otro Yakuza, que le apuntaba al capitán que le apuntaba a otro Yakuza que le apuntaba a Shampoo que le apuntaba a otro Yakuza, que le apuntaba a Soun, que apoyaba el filo de su cuchillo en la garganta de otro Yakuza, que le apuntaba a Ryoga que le apuntaba a otro Yakuza que le apuntaba a Ranma, Akane miro con una gota de sudor sobre su frente, tres Yakuzas fuera, recuperándose de la golpiza los miraban con ojos abiertos, uno dijo

_-Empate técnico?-_

_-podría decirse así-_ todos sudaban, igual que el capitán con ese revolver apuntando a su cabeza

_-esta situación no es satisfactoria-_ el jefe de los criminales miraba ese cañón apuntándolo la sien, y el que le apuntaba a Ranma en el oído

_-lentamente… levanten sus revólveres-_ el capitán lo hizo así y todos lo imitaron, los mafiosos se reagruparon, exhaustos y golpeados, los policías mas Soun y Akane tomaron posiciones, exhaustos, golpeados y con las ropas echas jirones ellos, Shampoo con la cara roja aun de dolor y el pelo todo revuelto, del otro lado de la mesa

_-nos falta uno-_ dijo el viejo

CLAN, CLAN, CLAN, CLAN

Todos miraron a ver que era ese ruido cada vez más cercano, el gigante, arrastrándose en cuatro patas, venia siendo golpeado aun por Kasumi

-_KASUMI, BASTA, TREGUA-_ la mayor miro a Akane como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito

CLAN

_-Kasumi-_

_-era el ultimo Akane, ji ji-_ cuatro tipos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y sostenerlo, el viejo miro furiosamente a Akane

_-NO CREAS QUE TE ESCAPARAS AKANE TENDO, PAGARAS LO QUE DEBES, DE UNA FORMA O DE OTRA, YA LO VERAS-_ dicho esto, los diez Yakuzas se fueron, rengueando y tomándose las cinturas, hacia sus autos, en los cuales se alejaron, bajo la atenta mirada del capitán, mientras todos tomaban asiento… en la mesa, mesada o piso, el jefazo se acerco de repente a donde Akane le hacia las primeras curaciones a Ranma

_-AKANE TENDO, MUÉSTRAME TU ESPALDA-_ todos se quedaron congelados, la chica sintió su corazón a punto de salir del pecho, pero trato de calmarse, se separo un poco de todos, y levanto la blusa que vestía, todos vieron las marcas que los balazos le dejaron

_-eras tu-_ Mousse reconoció que esas marcas estaban donde el había herido al famoso ladrón, Akane bajo su blusa, y dándose vuelta miro tratando de contener el susto, el rostro del capitán era serio, mucho

_-TODOS, MAÑANA REUNIÓN, 6:00 AM, PUNTUALES, TU TAMBIÉN AKANE, TENEMOS MUCHO, MUCHO QUE HABLAR, RYOGA, VAMOS, QUE ESPERAS, TIENES QUE LLEVARME A CASA, AHOOORA, ENTIENDES?-_

_-si… si…señor-_ el jefe salio hacia fuera, Ryoga cruzo una mirada de confusión con Ranma y Akane, y siguió al capitán, Mousse se acerco a Akane

_-yo… no quise herirte, si hubiera sabido que eras tu, yo…-_ Akane le callo

_-si lo hubieras sabido, tal vez estaríamos todo en la cárcel, deja eso para mañana, si?-_

_-esta bien Akane, Shampoo y yo nos vamos-_

_-si, mejor, y prepárate mañana, tu no sabes como grita el loco ese-_ los sargentos se retiraron, Nabiki y Kasumi empezaban a recoger los destrozos, Soun se sentó en una semidestruida banqueta, por tres segundos y aterrizo en el piso al hacerse pedazos definitivamente

_-Kasumi, tu te casa con un medico, verdad?-_

_-si-_

_-y espero que pagues tus cuentas con el sindicato de enfermeros, verdad?-_


	16. Amenazas reales

Los tímpanos vibraban sin control, los conductos auditivos dolían, los cabellos flameaban ante ese ventarrón inmisericorde que se cernía sobre ellos, sentían temblar las paredes ante las ondas sonoras, sentían el piso vibrar ante los golpes, en fin, el capitán estaba algo enojado

Muy enojado

Muy furioso

Colérico

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse soportaban estoicamente el tifón llamado Idihosho Davishita, la cabeza del capitán parecía un globo a punto de estallar, de color rojo furia, con ojos que disparaban rayos y centellas, hablaba tan rápido que casi no se le entendía, gesticulaba con sus manos tanto que parecía a punto de levantar vuelo, y entre párrafo y párrafo tomaba aire desesperado

A Ryoga y Mousse les pareció que necesitaría un pulmotor

A Akane y Shampoo que caería allí mismo victima de un sincope

Pero el recupero el aliento y continuo

_-SON LA PANDA DE DETECTIVES MAS INÚTILES QUE HA CONOCIDO LA POLICÍA DE JAPÓN… DE ASIA… DEL MUNDO, TUVIERON A LA SOMBRA SENTADA A SU DERECHA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, VIENDO COMO HACÍAN PLAN TRAS PLAN PARA ATRAPARLA, VIENDO COMO ELLA SE ESCAPABA SIEMPRE, POR QUE SIEMPRE PARECÍA SABER QUE ERA LO PLANEADO, Y JAMÁS SE DIERON CUENTA, POR SI FUERA POCO, ERA UNA DE LAS RECLUTAS MAS TORPES QUE JAMÁS HALLA HABIDO EN LA ACADEMIA…-_

Akane quiso decir algo, el capitán le apunto con un dedo _-NO HABRÁS LA BOCA POR QUE TE ASEGURO QUE SI NO TE HAGO ARRESTAR TE ENVIARE A LA ANTÁRTICA EN COMISIÓN-_ Akane cerro sus labio tan rápido como pudo, el capitán tomo aire, mirando a Ranma –_Y TU, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO SABIAS, ME VINISTE A PEDIR CONSEJO NO POR UN AMIGO, SI NO POR TI MISMO, Y AUN ASÍ TU ESPOSA REALIZO UN ROBO Y UN INTENTO MAS LUEGO, TUVISTE SUERTE DE NO ENVIUDAR ANTES DE CASARTE-_ Ranma no dijo nada, era todo cierto _– EN CUANTO A TI AKANE, DEBO DECIR QUE JAMÁS ME SENTÍ TAN TRAICIONADO, TAN HUMILLADO, TAN USADO, TAN…DEFRAUDADO… SABES LA CANTIDAD DE REPRIMENDAS QUE ME COSTASTE, SABES LA CANTIDAD DE LLAMADAS DE SUPERIORES, ALCALDES, ASEGURADORAS, DIRECTORES DE MUSEO Y LUGARES DONDE REALIZABAS TU HOBBY RECIBÍ? SABES LAS VERGÜENZAS QUE HICISTE PASAR A ESTA DEPARTAMENTAL, A TUS AMIGOS, A TU ESPOSO? SABES QUE NO SOLO TRAICIONASTE ESE DEBER QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE EJERCER, SI NO LA CONFIANZA DE TODOS NOSOTROS, LO SABES? DEBERÍA ENCERRARTE Y ARROJAR LA LLAVE EN ÁCIDO, DEBERÍA LLEVARTE A UNA CORTE, DEBERÍA HACERTE SENTIR LA VERGÜENZA QUE NOS HICISTE SENTIR A TODOS NOSOTROS, DEBERÍA ENCERRAR A TU FAMILIA, A TU MARIDO Y TAL VEZ A TU FUTURO CUÑADO, POR QUE NO SE HASTA DONDE SABIA ESA NOCHE QUE ERA LO QUE TE HABÍA OCURRIDO, SABES QUE TODOS AQUÍ ESTÁBAMOS REZANDO POR TI CUANDO NOS ENTERAMOS QUE TE HABÍAN ATROPELLADO, Y LO HUBIÉRAMOS HECHO DE SABER QUE EN REALIDAD, HABÍAS SIDO HERIDA POR ESTAR INFRINGIENDO LA LEY, PERO NIÑA… NO PENSASTE QUE ERA UNA MANERA MUY POCO NOBLE DE MORIR?- _EL capi callo, Akane estaba mirando el piso, eran duras, pero eran las palabras que no quería escuchar, esas de la confianza, eran mas verdades que se paseaban por su conciencia, bastante activas desde antes de ese ultimo golpe frustrado, el capitán suspiro hablo en voz baja ahora – _supongo que es el castigo por haber hecho desaparecer tu solicitud de examen para ser oficial activa-_ ojos grandes de Akane, Ranma y Ryoga, el capitán levanto sus manos_ – vamos, que las buenas secretarias no abundan, ahora, muchachos, lo que debemos hacer, es mantenerla alejada de problemas, una buena opción seria encerrarla por los crímenes cometidos…-_ sonrisa malévola del capitán, ojos de cachorrito llorosos de Akane- _era broma, puedes preguntarle a Ranma lo que le dije cuando me pidió consejo para un amigo que tenia una novia criminal, habrá que poner vigilancia en su casa para evitar nuevas sorpresas, segundo, como lo supieron, aunque fueran criminales no había nada incriminatorio, revise los informes, nada…_

_-Yo se quien pudo haber sido…-_ Ryoga miro a Ranma

_-el doc-_ el muchacho de coleta lo intuyo también

_-exacto-_

_-que doctor?-_ Shampoo no entendía

_-cuando tu patito de amor hirió a Akane, nos encontramos en un problema…-_ Ranma rememoraba

_-si la llevábamos al hospital así como así…-_

_-la descubrían-_ Mousse asintió

_-así que la llevaron con un matasanos de "ellos"-_ el capitán comprendió –_y seguramente alguien se entero-_

_-así es, luego iremos ha hacerle una visita-_ Ryoga hizo tronar sus nudillos, el capitán asintió

_-lo tercero, señores, que quieren, dinero, algo de lo que se llevo, que cosa, -_el jefazo miro a los "novatos"-_ Mousse, Shampoo, ese es su trabajo-_

_-si señor-_

_-retirense, a trabajar, quiero algo claro para mañana, entendido?-_

_-si señor-_

_-Akane, quédate allí, aun no he terminado contigo, -_ la futura madre se sentó, mientras el resto salía, la puerta se cerro-_ pensaste lo que te dije?-_

Akane asintió, en silencio

_-bien, por que quiero que tengas esto en claro, perdiste mi confianza, deberás trabajar duro para recuperarla, pasaras en ese escritorio mas que lo que te queda de embarazo, tu licencia y la lactancia del bebe, tal vez, cuando me demuestres que mereces otra vez esa confianza, hablaremos de lo de ser oficial activa ,hoy por hoy, date por satisfecha con no terminar tras las rejas, entendido?-_

Akane asintió, casi llorando, y reacciono abrazándolo

_-perdón, no quise aprovecharme de ustedes-_ el capitán sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

_-tus hormonas están fuera de control, mi esposa lloraba por cualquier cosa en esa época de su embarazo-_

_-disculpe-_

_-no hay problema, ahora ve, y mantente lejos de los líos-_

_

* * *

_

"tan tonta creen que soy?" Nabiki miro disimuladamente a los matones que la seguían, para evitar problemas se metió en un centro comercial, lleno de gente, demasiado visible para que intentaran algo, ellos entraron tratando de seguirla, pero, era difícil seguir a Nabiki, este era SU territorio, y esquivaba gente con suma facilidad, adelantándose y mucho a sus perseguidores, ellos, llevándose todo y a todos por delante, no podían seguirle el paso, se detuvieron en medio de las tiendas, con cintos de personas a su frente y a su espalda, pero ni rastro de la pequeña Tendo, caminaron disimuladamente y se acercaron al patio de comida, se sentaron en una mesa, y pidieron un café cada uno, visiblemente molestos por haber perdido a su presa, empezaban a saborear sus tasas, cuando alguien les chisto desde la mesa de al lado, y los Yakuzas escupieron sus brebajes al notar que era Nabiki

_-puedo ayudarlos chicos?-_

_-TU?-_

_-si, sorprendidos?-_

_-más vales que no digas nada y nos acompañes-_

_-diré mucho si me fuerzan a algo, y supongo que esos oficiales a los que advertí de la presencia de dos mastodontes con malas intenciones estarán encantados de ayudar-_ la chica señalo a al menos seis guardias que habían llegado a las inmediaciones de el centro gastronomito, los mafiosos se aplacaron, ella, con su te en mano, sonrió

_-que quieren?-_

_-alguien quiere hablar contigo-_

_-quien?-_

_-solo diremos, alguien importante-_

_-un jefe?-_

_-así es-_

_-y quieren hablar conmigo para?-_

_-hacer que tu hermana pague lo que debe a la familia-_

_-cuanto costaría eso?-_

_-no lo sabemos, solo tenia que llevarte-_

_-ok, comuníquenme-_

_-comu…nicarte?-_ los ojos del maleante se hicieron visibles tras los lentes

-_si, si quiere que me lleven con el…-_

_-no… no-_ Nabiki esbozo una sonrisa, al tiempo que abría sus ojos

_-con que iba ser la forma de obligar a mi hermanita a pagar, vaya, estoy bien valuada, vamos comuníquenme con el jefe-_ un Yakuza tomo un pequeño celular que casi desaparecía entre sus dedos, cuando logro comunicarse, hablo en dialecto, para que Nabiki no se enterara de lo que se decía, tras asentir con la cabeza, le paso el teléfono a Nabiki

_-di so-_ contesto la mujer, en el MISMO dialecto que hablaban los maleantes, los cuales sonrieron, esta chica les sorprendía y les caía cada vez mejor- _hola, aquí Nabiki Tendo-_

_-un verdadero placer señorita Tendo, veo que la presa ha apresado a sus cazadores-_

_-tengo practica en ello, ahora, que era eso de secuestrarme?-_

_-solo una manera de que nuestra colega cumpla con los rituales de nuestro mundo, mi buena señorita-_

_-oh, vamos, que suma de dinero es la que debe, pagaremos gustosos-_

_-no será tan fácil, mi buena dama, ella ha roto muchas reglas, y tradiciones-_

_-tradiciones?-_

_-Nerima es nuestro territorio, ningún ladrón, asesino, estafador o lo que sea, trabaja aquí sin nuestro consentimiento, no es bueno para el negocio-_

_-entonces no quieren un pago, quieren un castigo-_

_-nos conformamos con poco, en su caso, Akane ha demostrado ser un ladrón excepcional, y nos conformaría con un trabajo para nosotros-_

_-no creo que sea un buen momento, se ha casado, esta embarazada… pero por sobre todas las cosas, se ha retirado-_

_-mi buena amiga, nadie trabaja aquí sin nuestro consentimiento, y nadie se retira sin nuestro anuencia-_

_-pero, que es lo que quieren entonces?-_

_-algo, que esta en un lugar, que al parecer es solo accesible para La Sombra-_

_-un robo, ni más, ni menos-_

_-así es-_

_-y si no es algo fácil para todos SUS ladrones, supongo que será algo suicida-_

_-tal vez, no creo que lo sea, al menos, para ella-_

_-entonces, si sale bien, ustedes tienen lo que quieren, y Akane paga su deuda-_

_-exacto-_

_-si sale mal, se corre la voz que Akane cumplía con sus deberes para con ustedes, suficiente, al menos para la familia-_

_-es cierto, pero en verdad, preferíamos la primera opción-_

_-con su embarazo, y que conste que no he dicho que si, estará muy disminuida-_

_-no puedo asegurar el bienestar de la familia Tendo o sus amigos, si Akane no paga su deuda-_ clara, firme, la amenaza

_-pues entonces, que debe robar?-_

_-es necesario que tu lo sepas?-_

_-si-_

_-por que? _

_-por que Akane ejecuta lo que yo planeo, ni más, ni menos-_

_-oh, veo que casi tomamos la persona equivocada, el músculo sin cerebro, no es nada-_

_-ok, cuando me dirán lo que quieren-_

_-a su debido tiempo, les llegara la información, ha sido un placer hablar con usted Nabiki Tendo, hasta la próxima-_ el celular se quedo en silencio, mientras el de otro mafioso sonaba con un alegre tintineo, este hablo tres palabras, y guardando su mini, sonrió y ambos se retiraron, Nabiki se sentó nuevamente en su silla, y con mano temblorosa, tomo a su vez su teléfono móvil, le costo marcar el numero, y cuando le respondieron, casi lloraba

_-Ryoga… podrías pasar a buscarme?-_

_

* * *

_

_-quien es?-_

_-un amigo en problemas doc-_ Toshiro miro por la mirilla, un tipo de pelo largo y lentes estaba semi agachado frente a su puerta, otro maleante en problemas, destrabo su puerto, y cuando la abrió, se vio empujado a adentro por el mismo tipo, mientras una mujer de pelo morado y un conocido policía de coleta entraban tras el

_-hola doc, que tal, me recuerdas?-_ el tipo lo miro asustado, Mousse lo tenia agarrado del cuello y Shampoo empuñando su pistola revisaba los cuartos

_-teniente, que sorpresa, como esta su novia?-_

_-bien, con casi tres meses de embarazo, y con unos Yakuzas locos que saben algo de ella que solo algunos sabíamos, entre esos algunos, estabas tú-_

_-yo… teniente, no pensara…-_

_-que nos traicionaste, lo pensé luego de lo de matarte, que dijiste y a quien?-_

_-vamos Teniente, sabes que yo aquí… no puedo negarme a ciertas cosas-_

_-que significa eso?-_

_-la llegada de tu amigo, tu novia y tú, no pasó desapercibida teniente, este no es un barrio santo, muchos buscan protección por estas calles-_

_-entonces-_

_-dos días después de que sacamos a tu chica de aquí, se aparecieron unos idiotas, en sus lindos trajes y en sus lindos autos, me amenazaron, para saber que querían esos policías con esa chica herida-_

_-continua-_

_-bueno, ellos pensaron que la habían herido por error, buscaban la manera de chantajearlos creo, pero al decirle que la chica era tu novia, bueno, estuvieron mas interesados-_

_-y…?-_

_-bueno, me amenazaron, y yo les dije quien era ella, su identidad, y su nombre-_

_-MALDITA BASURA-_

_-QUE HARÍAS TU TENIENTE, ERAN CINCO, ARMADOS, UNO APUNTÁNDOME A LA CABEZA, PENSÉ QUE NO SALÍA VIVO-_

_-quien te dijo que saldrías vivo de aquí-_ la voz de Shampoo hizo que el doc la mirara de manera aterrorizada, Ranma la miro

_-calma gatita, no tiene por que ser ahora-_

_-o vamos Ranma, me lo prometiste-_

_-si, pero no tengo ganas de sangre, un tiro, a la cabeza, nada mas-_ la cabeza del doc iba de derecha a izquierda, desesperado

_-VAMOS MUCHACHOS, SON POLICÍAS, LOS BUENOS, NO PUEDEN HACER ESO-_

_-si que pueden, no dejamos jamás cabos sueltos-_ Shampoo se acerco tranquilamente, el doc quiso escaparse de las manos de Mousse, pero este lo azoto contra la pared, el doc casi lloraba-_ POR FAVOR, JURO NO DECIR NADA MAS, LO JURO, LO JURO-_

Shampoo se acerco mirándolo fijamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo

_-mas te vale, o vendremos a extirparte los ojos por la nariz, vamos?-_ Mousse lo soltó, y los tres se encaminaron hacia fuera, subieron a su auto, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Shampoo se golpeo la cabeza con su mano

_-por los dioses, amenazamos a un tipo de muerte?-_

_-creo que eso fue lo que hicimos-_ Mousse miraba fijamente al frente, las manos al volante, Ranma suspiro

_-había que asustarlo para que no hablara mas, santo dios, esto se esta saliendo de control-_ la radio crepito, Mousse la tomo

_-Aquí… M & S-_ Ranma sonrió, le habían dado ese sobrenombre a Mousse y Shampoo en la departamental desde que se habían unido al equipo R & R

_-Sargento, el capitán quiere verlos a ustedes y al teniente, rápido-_

_-ok, vamos-_ Mousse encendió el auto, Ranma asintió

_-mejor nos vamos de este maldito lugar-_

_

* * *

_

_-no… no se como no grite-_ Nabiki, aun bastante asustada, bebía un café fuerte, el jefazo, y todos escucharon el relato

-_te arriesgaste demasiado, debiste llamarme cuando te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba-_ Ryoga estaba arrodillado frente a ella, preocupado por los riesgos que ella tomaba

_-me gusta jugar…-_

_-tus juegos casi le cuestan la vida a tu hermana-_

_-oh, vamos, que con Ranma me alcanza para esos sermones, en todo caso, eso esta terminado-_

_-para esos tipos no-_

_-pero que familia son, los Maihe no suelen ser tan ampulosos en sus movimientos-_ Ranma sentado meditaba, el capitán lo miro

_-no son los Maihe, creo que es una familia nueva, una que quiere abrirse paso rápido-_

_-entonces, no solo tenemos este problema, cuando los Maihe se enteren, tendremos una guerra entre bandas-_ Mousse

_-GENIAL-_ el capitán se golpeo los costados con sus manos, el teléfono de Nabiki sonó, ella contestó, un segundo después abría sus ojos, mientras tapaba el micrófono del aparato

_-es el, el mafioso-_ todos se apretujaban contra ella, Nabiki subió el volumen al máximo para que todos pudieran escuchar

_-que desea?-_ pregunto ella

_-solo informarle-_ la voz del tipo sonaba tranquila en la bocina-_ que hemos tomado nuestros recaudos para que Akane cumpla con su pago-_

_-recaudo, a que se refiere-_

_-bueno, el se defendió, pero ahora nos acompaña, salude a Nabiki, doctor Tufo Ono-_ los ojos de Nabiki, Akane y Ranma se abrieron, al escuchar la voz del galeno

_-lo lamento chicos, me atraparon-_

_-doc, estas bien?-_

_-si, un poco golpeado pero…-_

_-suficiente charla, ahora _–la voz del mafioso nuevamente se dejo escuchar-_ pronto le enviare el encargo, y supongo que no debo advertirle lo que le sucederá a su futuro cuñado si usted o su hermana se niegan a pagar lo que deben-_ la comunicación se corto, y un oprobioso silencio se hizo en la oficina del jefe


	17. Recargando

_Bien, que tenemos?-_

_-poco aun, por lo que sabemos, un viejo capo de la mafia de Kioto desterró a quien fuera su mejor amigo, adivine hacia donde partió?-_ Mousse se movía de lado a lado de la oficina, frente al escritorio del capitán

_-Nerima, verdad?-_

_-eso dicen, lo cierto es que jamás nadie lo vio, ni aquí, ni en otro lugar-_

_-eso no seria extraño, es lo usual entre los jefes-_

_-lo se, todo esto solo sirve para aumentar el secreto, nadie sabe si esta vivo, muerto, aquí o en Sicilia-_

El capitán asintió ante el informe de Mousse, era lo usual, les guste o no

_-podríamos averiguar algo en Kioto?-_

Mousse hizo gesto de pensar

_-ya me comunique con ellos, me enviaran un informe pormenisado lo mas pronto posible-_

_-bien, donde esta la familia?-_

_-en la mansión Tatewaki, es uno de los lugares más seguros de Nerima, cámaras, alarmas, perros malos, y tenemos una guardia especial-_

_-Saotome y Hibiki?-_

_-fisgoneando por allí, esos dos tienen más contactos que un burócrata-_

_-tu novia?-_

_-haciendo llamadas, luego ira a la peluquería, perdió un par de mechones en la pelea de ese día y ya sabe como son las chicas con respecto a su cabello-_ el jefazo sonrió, pero perdió esa mueca de inmediato

_-averigüen quien es el nuevo jefe, aun debe estar instalándose, si lo dejamos crecer, tendremos una guerra de Yakuzas por medio aquí, eso no pasara, entendido?-_

_-si jefe-_ Mousse se retiro, el capitán se recostó en su sillón, era un lió de proporciones, estos Yakuzas conocían el secreto de Akane, y muchos policías lo sabían, incluso el, ellos podrían usar eso para intentar chantajear a la departamental misma, debían terminar el problema rápido, antes que el escándalo estallara, o todos podrían ver las cosas tras las rejas…

* * *

_-pensé que estarías con Ranma-_

_-revolvimos mucha basura, pero no obtuvimos mucho, así que el se fue con su esposa y yo… bueno…-_

_-con tu novia?-_ Nabiki se arrumaco a Ryoga mientras paseaban por la mansión, esta era tan grande que Ranma y Akane podrían hacer lo mismo (de hecho lo hacían) y tal vez no cruzarse en toda el día, Ryoga noto que pasaban por un ala de la casa dedicada al arte… miro algo que le llamo la atención

_-yo conozco eso-_ Nabiki miro, y sonrió

_- una representación de Odin, siglo X, de las riveras del Volga, una pieza única en su genero-_

_-y ese toro?-_

_-caldeo, dos mil años de antigüedad-_

_-así que Kuno…?-_

_-bueno, fue una inspiración del momento, y no estaba equivocada, Kuno ama el arte-_

_-lastima que nadie más puede verlo…-_

_-será hasta que muera, según el, luego donara todo a museos de caridad-_

_-puede hacer eso?-_

_-buena pregunta-_

_-como esta Kasumi?-_

_-muy mal, como estarías tu si me…-_ Nabiki lo miro sonrojada, Ryoga la abrazo

-_loco, golpeando gente, o peor-_

_-fue una suerte que ella estuviera en una cirugía, cuando están libres, andan juntos siempre, se los hubieran llevado a los dos-_

_-a dicho algo?-_

_-llora, y no mucho más, me siento mal por ella-_

_-lo encontraremos, no te preocupes-_

_-se que lo harán, es otra cosa lo que me come la cabeza-_

_-que?-_

_-ya lo sabrás, no te apures-_ Nabiki deshizo el abrazo, Ryoga la miro confundido, iba a decir algo cuando su celular empezó a chillar

_-HIBIKI… RANMA?-_

_-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS, TE ESTOY BUSCANDO HACE MEDIA HORA- _la voz de su socio tronaba en el pequeño teléfono

_-en el ala este, creo, en el museo de arte-_

_-esta cosa tiene museo?-_

_-déjamelo resumírtelo así, estoy viendo el maldito plato que tu mujercita nos robo esa noche, y detrás tengo un toro cornudo-_

_-así que Kuno…?-_

_-a ha, ni en un millón de años-_

_-que el capitán no los vea o nos mandara al desierto de Gobi o algo así-_

_-a todo esto, por que me llamabas?-_

_-oops cierto, llego correo del dojo, para la sombra y su amiga-_

_-ya?-_

_-así es-_

_-estaremos allí enseguida… donde están?-_

_-pues… no tengo idea, que tal si vamos al comedor-_

_-ok, en diez minutos estaremos allí, creo…-_ Ryoga guardo su teléfono móvil, y miro en derredor

_-y donde diablos esta el comedor?-_

_

* * *

_

Nabiki observaba el plano llegado con detenimiento, no era un museo, ni una oficina, tampoco un despacho gubernamental lo que la nueva mafia quería que la Sombra visitara...

Era una mansión

Que rivalizaba con la de Kuno en tamaño

_-es una fortaleza, alarmas, cámaras, sensores de movimiento, sensores Lazers-_ Ranma miraba los detalles

_-me recuerda al museo Italo Japonés-_ Akane marco algo en el mapa

_-y no tanto, los sensores Lazers están mas separados- _y Nabiki señalo otra cosa, que Ranma y Ryoga no podían notar

_-acaso piensan que pueden entrar allí?-_ Ryoga las miraba con sus ojos estilo búho

_-con una buena cobertura, si- _Nabiki asentía con ojos cerrados

_-ni tan difícil-_ Akane con una mano tras el cuello

_-pan comido- _ambas en estereo

_-un momento, un momento, Akane, no olvidas algo?-_ Ranma cruzado de brazos golpeaba el piso con su pie rápidamente

_-mmm, que olvido cariño?-_

_-pues, solo que estas esperando a nuestro hijo-_

_-eh, Ranma, eso aun no creo que sea un problema-_

_-no, pero tu no harás ese robo, lo haré yo-_ cara de sorpresas, mandíbulas que golpearon el piso y gotas de sudor en cantidades, todos se quedaron mirando a Ranma

_-mmm, Ranma, cuñadito, tu eres policía…-_ Nabiki lo miraba con una sonrisa

_-ya se que soy policía, pero Akane no hará eso otra vez-_

_-Ranma, yo soy la ladrona…-_

_-Akane, con respeto, soy mejor que tu-_ Todos pensaron que Akane golpearía a su esposo, pero esta solamente sonrió

_-Ranma podrías ser mejor que yo en todo, pero no en eso-_

_-bueno, hasta ahora, lo soy-_

_-Ranma, podrás ser un gran policía, pero Akane es la mejor ladrona que hay, y tu eres un aficionado en eso-_ Nabiki sonreía, hacia mucho que no podía hacer alguna de las suyas

_-Si ella lo hace, yo también Nabiki-_

_-ok, desafió?-_

_-donde quieras-_

_-listo, si Akane gana pagas una cena para tu esposa, Ryoga y yo-_

_-en el restorán que elijas-_

_-hecho-_

_-esto va a ser divertido-_ Ryoga se frotaba las manos

* * *

A pedido de Nabiki, Kuno activo las alarmas de la sección de arte, frente al pasillo que llevaba a ella, Akane y Ranma se preparaban, Nabiki oficiaba de guía

_-muy bien, allí dentro tienen todos los adminículos de seguridad, Lazers, detectores de movimientos, algo fácil después de todo, quien vuelva primero con la pintura que se ve al fondo de la sección, gana, obviamente, si alguno activa las alarmas, pierde-_

_-lista amorcito?-_ Ranma sonreía, después de todo, si su esposa podía hacer algo, el podía mejorarlo

_-cuando tu quieras, Nabiki?-_

_-en sus marcas, listos, FUERA-_ ante el grito de Nabiki, Ranma salto hacia el pasillo, todo lo contrario a Akane, quien se quedo tranquilamente mirándolo.

Ranma iba de rincón a rincón, saltando lo más rápidamente posible, estaba a punto de llegar hacia el portal de entrada al ala de arte, cuando…

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

Ranma miro hacia atrás, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga y Kuno estaban aun fuera del alcance de los sensores, entonces, EL había activado la alarma

_-CONTINUA CUÑADO, VEREMOS QUIEN ACTIVA MAS ALARMAS-_ Ranma pensó que eso solo lo podría hacer mas ridículo, Kuno desactivo la señal, el duelo continuaba, Ranma miro hacia el interior del salón, saco una de las bombas de humo que solía usar Akane y la lanzo hacia adentro un metro mas o menos, bien visible se veía un par de haces rojo contra la entrada, contorsionándose, paso por entre medio de ambos

_-pan comido-_ se giro, miro a lo lejos a todos, y sonrió haciendo con sus dedos la V de victoria, volvió a girar y se encamino hacia el cuadro

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

Ranma golpeo el piso con su cabeza, desde atrás pudo escuchar las carcajadas y la voz de Akane

_-Novato-_

Rama se puso de pie, miro nuevamente hacia el recibidor

_-sigue Ranma, solo son dos alarmas hasta ahora-_ la sarcástica voz de Nabiki era lo peor, Kuno volvió a callar los altavoces, Ranma giro, dio un paso hacia atrás, de donde había venido hacia unos segundos…

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

Podía escuchar la maldita carcajada de Ryoga, dio un paso a su derecha…

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

Ranma, ya rojo carmesí, dio un paso hacia la izquierda

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YA BASTA-_ se lanzo hacia el cuadro, lo tomo, giro, cayo de bruces, se volvió a levantar, se lanzo a la carrera, y se encamino hacia el pasillo, mientras tanto

ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO, ALARMA, INTRUSO…

Ranma llego jadeante, le dio el cuadro a Kuno y se tiro al piso

_-bueno, creo que hizo sonar las alarmas una docena de veces…-_ Nabiki sonreía como solo sonrían quienes tienen una apuesta ganada

_-mi bella cerebro criminal, ha activado esa endemoniada cosa unas 17 veces-_ Kuno mostró el control, en donde se podía visualizar la cantidad de intrusiones que se habían realizado desde que fue activado

_-Akane, tu turno-_ Nabiki le dio paso a su hermana, mientras Ryoga ensayaba un extraña danza al tiempo que decía algo como

_-GO AKANE GO, GO AKANE GO…-_ la mirada asesina de Ranma solo lo hizo gritar mas fuerte

Akane se acerco hacia el portal rápidamente, en línea recta, con paso firme y a velocidad constante, desde el momento que partió lo hizo con las manos tomadas detrás, así, tomándose un descanso cada diez segundos, en contados instantes estuvo junto al portal, allí tomo de entre su pantalón y espalda la bomba de humo y la activo, esperando que este empezara a emanar, acto seguido, la arrojo lo mas calmadamente posible hasta el fondo del salón, a rastras del piso, logrando que todo los haces de Lazers quedaran visibles

Al igual que Ranma, se contorsiono un poco para pasar los primeros, luego, siempre en línea recta hacia el sensor, se acercaba a cada haz, se quedaba inmóvil hasta que este quedaba en posición pasiva, y solo en ese momento los dejaba detrás, repitió la operación mecánicamente, hasta llegar al aparato, para ponerse inmediatamente debajo de el.

Tomo un clip de cabello, y lo coloco entre una abertura del aparato, este paso a un naranja, no la luz verde de ok ni la roja de movimiento detectado, sonriendo, camino libremente ahora cuidándose solamente de tocar un haz, recorrió el lugar y tomo una antigua Katana, la cruzo a su espalda, y empezó el camino de regreso, ahora mucho mas rápidamente que el de ida

Un minuto después entregaba la Katana a su dueño, Ranma y Ryoga miraban curiosos

_-eso no fue la del robo al museo imperial?_- pregunto Ryoga al verla

_-así es, por eso la elegí, ji ji ji-_ Akane no podía ocultar su satisfacción

_-bien_, _cuñado, quien es la mejor ladrona de Japón?-_

_-bien, ella, puede serlo, pero aun así, iré con ella-_

_-CONMIGO?-_ a Akane parecía no hacerle mucha gracia

_-si, hace dos días te desmayaste, y tu embarazo no ayuda a eso, así que me tendrás como apoyo-_

_-puedes ser un lastre más que una ayuda-_

_-ja, ya veras, seré el mejor ayudante de ladrón que hubo-_ una gran exclamación se elevo a coro

_-oh Kami, ayúdanos-_

_-a todo esto, falta algo-_ Ryoga permanecía pensativo

_-que amor?-_ y Nabiki lo noto

_-nos mandaron los planos, pero no nos dijeron que querían que robe Akane, ni de quien diablos era esa mansión-_

_-cierto-_ todos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos


	18. El toque del busto

_-esto es estupido, nos tenemos ese maldito plano estudiado de arriba abajo y no nos dicen que quieren?-_ Nabiki resoplaba furiosa, desde hacia una semana había estudiado el maldito diagrama una y otra vez, tenia una ruta de entrada y de escape preparada para cada sección, no pensaba en tener dificultades en obtener lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no fuera algo exageradamente pesado o grande.

Paseándose por la amplia oficina que Kuno le lego tomo sus anotaciones y las reviso nuevamente, había ampliado su plan original, de manera de hacerlo menos riesgoso para Akane y sus acompañantes…

No volvería a improvisar mas, por poco casi pierde a su hermana una vez, ahora, aunque lo hizo lo hizo por obligación, era su mejor plan.

"Un plan siempre se modifica desde que se pone en marcha"

Había escuchado esa frase muchas veces de un profesor de escuela, y pensaba seguirla al pie de la letra

Contaba con el apoyo del capitán, quien le ayudaría en lo que necesitara

Ya tenía intercomunicadores, para improvisar si las cosas se ponían difíciles

No era Akane quien le preocupa, si no sus "ayudantes"

Por que ahora se le habían sumado no solo Ranma, si no Ryoga también

La competencia eterna de ellos continuaba

Y ahora peleaban por quien de ellos dos podrían ser el mejor ladrón

¡DOS POLICÍAS!

_-alguna noticia?_- Kasumi apareció en la oficina, pálida, ojerosa, era evidente que hacia días no dormía bien, Nabiki sonrió en lo posible

**-**_aun no hermanita, creemos que cuando nos den la misión sabremos algo mas-_

_-no crees que le hagan daño, no?-_ Nabiki suspiro, era el temor de todos

_-no lo creo Kasumi, bien saben que si le sucede algo…-_ hubo un momento de silencio, luego del cual la mayor empezó a llorar, Nabiki, la chica que siempre sabia que decir, se quedo sin palabras, simplemente la abrazo – _ya, calma, calma, te lo traeremos de vuelta, ya lo veras, y meteremos a esos hijos de puta en la cárcel-_ Kasumi fue la que intento esbozar una sonrisa

_-ahora combates el crimen?-_ Nabiki puso un gesto heroico

_-se han metido con los Tendo, no escaparan sin castigo-_ Nabiki volvió a abrazar a Kasumi, por esta vez, los roles se invertían, la mayor siempre fue quien consoló y calmo a sus hermanas menores, pero ahora ella era quien necesitaba eso desesperadamente- _ahora, vamos a comer algo, que hace días que no comes mas que migajas-_ con una mano sobre el hombro, Nabiki llevo a su hermana mayor hacia la cocina

* * *

_-LO TENGO-_ Mousse irrumpió en la oficina del jefazo, con una carpeta en su mano, la arrojo en el escritorio, el capitán la observo rápidamente, levanto su vista con los ojos bien abiertos

_-EL?-_

_-así, es-_

_-Es pesado de verdad, un desgraciado cabron, no lo quiero en mi distrito-_ el jefazo había hablado, Mousse, que ya empezaba a conocerlo, sabia lo que esas palabras significaban, sin embargo, un hecho era ineludible

_-no solo es malo como la gripe, si no que tiene apoyo-_ Mousse finalmente tomo asiento

_-los Subutu?-_ el sargento asintió, el capitán se recostó en su sillón

_-los Maihe no van a dejar su territorio así como así, algo ya deben estar planeando-_ Mousse sonrió

_-adivine quien me dio estos papeles-_

_-no dirás que?-_ el capitán ahora si parecía sorprendido

_-uno de sus Yakuza me entrego la carpeta, y una amenaza-_ el capitán frunció el entrecejo

_-cual?-_

_-solo dijo, "UNA SEMANA", sabe lo que significa?-_ el capitán se levanto molesto y tomo su abrigo

_-que si en una semana no los atrapamos… ellos se encargaran… abra guerra, busca a tu novia, y vamos a ver a las parejitas-_ ambos salieron de la ofician con una cara de mil demonios

* * *

_-quien te dio esto Mousse?-_ Ranma miraba el detallado dossier que le entregara el sargento

_-no lo se, jamás lo vi, uno sesenta, bigote pequeño, calvo, vestía sport…-_

_-MELVIN-_ exclamaron los dos tenientes al unísono

_-quien es Melvin?_

_-es… como decirlo… un soplón oficial-_ Ranma reviso su automática y la puso en su sobaquera

_-soplón… oficial?-_ Akane y Kasumi no entendían

_-si, cuando la mafia algo le molesta, y no quieren mancharse las manos, nos envían a ese espantapájaros a decirnos quien esta robando, matando o haciendo cosas comprometedoras-_ Ryoga revisaba su arma también

_-la mafia hace eso, pensé que robar, matar era su trabajo-_ Nabiki tampoco entendía, Ranma y Ryoga tomaron sus abrigos

_-Nabiki, fuiste criminal, que debes hacer para que no te atrapen?-_ la media de las Tendo pensó rápidamente

_-tener una buena coartada-_

_-exacto, la mafia no hace nada sin cubrirse los pasos… _Ranma y Ryoga se encaminaba hacia la puerta- _esa es su mayor virtud, por eso, cuando algo puede comprometerlos, simplemente lo eliminan, o a la manera tradicional, o diciéndonos a nosotros, Shampoo, Mousse, cuiden la casa, traeremos mas información-_

_

* * *

_

_-hola Melvin-_ el aludido, que sacaba basura por la puerta de atrás de un bar, miro a su frente a un tipo delgado, vestido bien y tenia una coleta en su cabello, al que jamás escucho

_-TU?-_ un muchacho de unos veinte años apenas, quiso escapar, pero al girar para correr se encontró con otro que también había llegado en silencio

_-a donde vas Melvin, solo venimos a charlar-_ Ryoga lo empujo contra Ranma

_-yo… yo… yo se como son sus charlas, no voy a decir nada, ya le di información al tipo de los lentes-_

_-el tipo de los lentes no te conoce como nosotros Melvin, siempre saben mas de lo que dices-_ Ranma lo soltó, y ahora hablaba con como si fuera un amigo

_-yo no se mas, me pidieron que les haga llegar eso-_

_-oh Melvin, significa que no escuchaste nada, por ejemplo, cuantos son, a que matones reclutaron, a que se dedicarán?-_ Ryoga lo acorralo contra la pared, poniendo sus manos por sobre el hombro

_-mmm, no, no los escuche-_ Ranma y Ryoga se miraron y sonrieron

_-Ryoga, no tienes hambre?-_

_-hambre, me muero por un buen bistec, Melvin hace los mejores bistec de Nerima-_ los oficiales se encaminaron hacia la puerta, ante la mirada aterrorizada del muchacho

_-NO NO NO NO NO, LA ULTIMA VEZ ARMARON TAL ALBOROTO ALLÍ DENTRO QUE ME COSTO CINCO MIL YENES-_ se interpuso entre los policías y la puerta

_-oye, no tenemos la culpa si a tus clientes no le gustan los policías-_ Ranma se encogió de hombros

_-además, nosotros solo les dijimos a esos idiotas que parecían mujercitas de escuela católica-_

_-es su problema si como banda de motociclistas no asustan ni aun bebe de pecho-_ los policías quisieron entrar nuevamente, pero el chico se los impidió con gesto de resignación

_-ok, ok, ok, que quieren saber?-_ R & R sonrieron

_-bueno, para empezar…-_

_

* * *

_

En un salón de fiestas, una gran celebración se llevaba a cabo

Todo era baile, risas, festejos-

La nueva "familia" festejaba su llegada a Nerima

En el tercer piso, había una oficina con las luces apagada, aparentemente desocupada

Si alguien hubiera estado allí, habría notado el gancho que se trabo en la contraventana

Y hubiera visto la cabeza con pelo azulado que se encaramaba ágilmente en ella

También notaria como con un artefacto, hacia un perfecto hoyo, por donde metió la mano para levantar silenciosamente el vidrio

Pero lo que mas lo sorprendería, seria que la chica de pelo azulado, al entrar a la oficina, lo hizo con un elegante vestido de fiesta azul eléctrico

Seguida por un tipo en frac , delgado y pelo con coleta

Pero no quedaba allí

Una mujer de pelo negro y corte taza los seguía, con un vestido marrón infartante, con unos escotes delanteros y traseros que matarían a un monje budista de la impresión.

Un robusto joven de pelo negro, e impecable frac. La sigue, portaba un par de caninos vampirescos en su boca

Y para terminar, los dos jóvenes, ayudaron a un hombre de edad, calvo, con bigotes, a pasar al otro lado de la pared

_-vaya esto es divertido-_ Nabiki sonreía, Akane le hizo un gesto de silencio, se acerco a la puerta y entreabriéndola observo fuera, no se veía a nadie

_-despejado, nadie a la vista-_

_-vaya esposa que tienes Ranma-_ Ryoga observaban el perfecto corte en la ventana, así como meditaba la facilidad y secreto en que había entrado

_-bien, veamos que nos encontramos allá abajo-_ el capitán se puso una peluca, logrando verdaderas risotadas de las chicas y risas mas medidas de sus oficiales, meneo la cabeza, no sabían que solo quería mantenerse de incógnito… en silencio salieron de esa oficina

* * *

_-donde esta?- _ Akane miraba hacia todas partes, lo mismo que Ranma, mientras paseaban en medio de los invitados, al parecer nadie los reconocía

_-ni idea, tal vez ellos lo encuentren-_

_-no esta por aquí-_ Nabiki giraba junto a Ryoga en medio de un vals

-_no… no esta-_ el teniente aprovechaba los giros para mirar alrededor, mas allá, el capitán peluca, trataba de pasar desapercibido

_-allí esta, mira-_ Ryoga la giro de manera que lo viera

_-eso enano?-_ la chica parecía desilusionada, para ella, la imagen de un jefe Yakuza era la de un gigantón de al menos dos metros de altura, no este Yoda oriental

_-ese enano tiene secuestrado a tu futuro cuñado-_

_-si… lo… se…-_ Nabiki no prestaba atención a lo que su novio decía, miraba algo, había notado algo, algo raro… se miro el busto y sonrió

_-acompáñame-_ Nabiki busco y encontró a la otra pareja y al capitán

_-chicos, acompáñenme- _el resto se miraron, y luego, pasando entre la gente, volvieron a la oficina

* * *

_-que intercambiemos vestidos?-_ Akane no entendía el por que, Nabiki se quitaba el suyo, mientras los hombres esperaban fuera

_-hazlo, note algo-_

_-que?-_ Nabiki extendía su traje para que no se arrugara

_-ya lo veras-_ muy a contra gusto, Akane se despojo del suyo, y empezó a ponerse el de Nabiki

_-esta muy ajustado-_ se quejo Akane, si bien Nabiki tenía más atributos… Akane era mas maciza y más ancha de hombros, así que aun con senos más pequeños, el inmoral vestido de Nabiki se veía… más inmoral aun, Nabiki le dio los últimos toques, dejando casi los pezones a la vista, Akane estaba sonrojada al máximo

_-NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ, ESTAS LOCA?-_

Nabiki la miro como juzgando una obra de arte…

_-perfecto… en teoría, veremos si en la practica…-_

_-practica?-_ Akane miraba a su hermana ir hacia la puerta y llamar a su esposo, amigo y jefe

_-señores, que opinan?-_ a Ranma se le cayo la mandíbula, a Ryoga casi se le salen los ojos, mientras que el capitán se aflojaba el cuello, Akane daba la sensación de ser una endemoniada chica sexy… tratando de cubrirse un poco, Ryoga pareció empezar a babear, Ranma le dio un golpe en el estomago

_-hey cerdo, ella es mi esposa-_

_-sorry, es que no es su estilo-_ Ryoga se tomaba el estomago- _Nabiki, cielo, por que la vestiste así?-_

La mediana sonrió

_Porque he notado que nuestro amiguito, no mira mucho los rostros, pero si… ciertas partes que nosotras tenemos-_ Todos tragaron duro

_-Y que con eso?-_ Akane trataba de cubrirse un poco, Nabiki le golpeo las manos

_-deja eso así, de esa manera, lo que menos le interesara será tu rostro-_ los hombres estaban al borde de un ataque cardiaco

_-pero se me van a terminar saliendo del vestido si me muevo mucho-_ Nabiki sonrió de verdad

_-pues camina como modelo, ahora… capitán, pondría hacer los honores-_

_-honores?_- el hombre, mas bien nadie aparte de Nabiki entendía que planeaba ese cerebro magistral

_-si, todos están saludando al nuevo jefe… supongo que usted y su "amiguita" no pueden ser menos…,_- Nabiki miro y guiño un ojo a su hermana-_Akane, asegurare de tropezar, y traerme la agenda que guarda en el bolsillo interior derecho-_ Todos se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo lo que quería la genio

* * *

_-como se dio cuenta tu hermana de esos de la agenda?-_ El capitán llevaba del brazo a una muy rígida Akane, que caminaba casi como si estuviera almidonada

_-oh, ella tiene la vista, le falta el toque, mucho café…usted sabe-_ Akane se miraba cada dos pasos, para ver que sus senos no quedaran completamente a la vista, pero aun así noto que los hombres la miraban estupefactos, sonrientes y codeándose entre ellos

_-el toque?-_ el capitán trataba de mantener su atención alejada de esas dos cosas que se bamboleaban de arriba hacia abajo

_-ya lo entenderá, capi… no se salieron por completo aun? Verdad?-_

_-que si no se te salieron que?-_

_-mis "amigas" aquí abajo-_ el capi trago duro, y llevo su mirada disimulada hacia las "amigas", solo que yendo a un lado de ella, tenia una vista mucho mas completa y directa… el capitán se puso rojo y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo supremo para desviar la mirada

_-to… to… to… to… to… todo ok-_ Akane noto lo que le costo apartar la vista... "Nabiki, te voy a matar"

Pasando por entre medio de la gente, se fueron acercando hacia el capo, a pesar de tantas distracciones, el capitán ya había meditado su speech, llegando por el flanco, se presentaron frente al pequeño hombre, el capi bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, eso, mas el ridículo peluquín lo cubrían de ser reconocido

_-mis respeto a la familia mi señor-_ el hombre asintió, mas al ver a Akane… bueno su cabeza quedo a cuarenta y cinco grados apuntando directamente hacia el escote de Akane, esta extendió la mano, a la manera europea, y el capo, luego de diez segundos de total desconexión de lo que no sea el busto de Akane, mas un codazo de uno de sus guardias, reacciono

_-oh, disculpe señorita, es agradable conocer a chicas como usted-_ dicho eso tomo la mano y la beso galantemente

Akane sonrió, y cuando giro para irse, dejo su pie flojo, lo cual le hice "perder" el equilibrio y se cayo por casualidad… sobre el pequeño jefe Yakuza

_-Oh perdone-_ una sonrojada Akane quedo sobre el mafioso, y Akane se aseguro que este sintiera todo su admirado atributo – _discúlpeme, tropecé… y caí-_

El Yakuza, en el séptimo cielo, solo sonreía, mientras sus guardaespaldas ayudaban a la chica y a su capo a ponerse de pie

_-ya pequeña, ya… no ha sido nada, no ha pasado nada-_ para colmo de males, ahora había mucho de Akane a la vista, y el jefe mafioso no pudo articular mas palabras

_-hecho vamonos-_ Nabiki dio la señal, ella, Ryoga y Ranma salieron disimuladamente de la fiesta, mientras Akane y el jefazo hacían lo mismo, ella aun atrayendo las vistas masculinas de la fiesta

* * *

_-y todo eso por que fue?-_ el capitán aun no entendía por que arriesgar tanto

_-lo tienes Akane?-_ Akane sonrió a su hermana en la apretada camioneta de Ranma

_-crees que me oxide, _de en medio de sus ropas empezó a sacar cosas, ante la sorpresa total de Ryoga y el capitán, _-toma la agenda, la billetera, su reloj y su anillo-_ una gruesa gota de sudor se dibujo en la frente de ambos

_-hay algo mas que deba saber de ti, Akane?-_ el capitán la miraba preguntándose como podía no haberse dado cuenta nunca

_-mmm… creo que ya no-_ Akane sonrió, como a todos nosotros, le gustaba ser admirada


	19. Menage a trois

La mirada recorría las paginas de la agenda extasiado, allí tenían todo lo que necesitaban para acabar con esta incipiente mafia, nombres direcciones, teléfonos, TODO.

Verdaderamente Nabiki y Akane habían tenido una idea genial al robarle esa libreta al capo mafia, fue un golpe de vista grandioso, y perfectamente llevado adelante por la esposa de Saotome.

Mousse tomo el teléfono, medito en las páginas, reviso nuevamente y busco una fecha en particular.

Si Nabiki era un genio criminal, el "Novato" estaba demostrando que el era un cerebro policial de primer orden también.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Ryoga.

_-Tengo que verte, a más tardar hoy a la noche-_

_-ok, estaré en el cuartel antes de ir al bar, ok?-_

_-perfecto-_

_

* * *

_

Ranma y Akane salían avanzada la mañana de su casa hacia la departamental, las ventaja de ser una futura madre, dirían algunas compañeras envidiosas. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaban algunas cosas para llevarlas a la mansión de Kuno. Mientras Akane cerraba la puerta, Ranma miraba el hermoso día, realmente amenazaba con ser uno de esos donde el calor te derretiría sobre el pavimento. Pero sobre todo, mantenía su vista vigilante hacia todas direcciones.

_-Vamos Ranma?-_ este se giro a mirar a su esposa, como buena deportista, mantenía un buen físico, tanto que nadie se daría cuenta que tenia tres meses de embarazo.

_-al menos se te fueron las nauseas-_

_-gracias a dios, pero esta mañana… QUE PASA?-_

_-AL SUELO-_ Ranma la empujo al piso y la cubrió, al tiempo que un cuchillo se clavo en la puerta, el detective desenfundo su arma y se puso en cuclillas buscando al atacante con la vista, pero este había desaparecido, a lo lejos, se oía el ruido de chirriar de neumáticos y el acelerar un motor.

_-estas bien?-_ Ranma ayuda a la secretaria a levantarse, esta se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas.

_-si, quien fue?-_

_-no tengo idea-_ el oficial se acerco a la puerta y arranco el cuchillo, este tenia un papel atado a el, desato la nota, la leyó en silencio, para luego insultar en voz baja, Akane miraba sin entender.

_-Ranma, que pasa?-_

_-es para ti y Nabiki, ya tienen su objeto a robar, sube a la camioneta y llama a tu hermana, que vaya a la departamental-_

_

* * *

_

_-esta en el ala oeste, mala cosa-_ Akane miraba una copia del plano que había en la departamental, Nabiki también observaba analíticamente ese diagrama.

_-tu podrías hacerlo sola…-_

_-NO IRA SOLA NABIKI, YA LO SABES-_ Ranma se cruzo de brazos, su cuñada resoplo.

_-ese es el problema, te lo repito, tú y Ryoga van a ser un lastre más que una ayuda-_

_-pues Akane deberá ir con nosotros o no ira, ya tenemos a Tofu secuestrado, no voy a dejar que caiga Akane…-_ Nabiki se sentó sobre el escritorio de Ryoga.

_-pues dejarlos a ti y Ryoga junto con Akane no ayuda mucho que digamos, esta bien, iran con ella, pero harán lo que yo les ordene, entendiste?-_ la chica se acerco a Ranma y le apoyo un dedo en el pecho, Ranma levanto su mano derecha extendida y dijo.

_-palabra de explorador…-_ el capitán resoplo

_-basta de estupideces, vayan y prepárense para el golpe, RÁPIDO-_ hubo un momento de silencio, con gruesas gotas de sudor en las frentes de todos, el capitán miro a todos – _creo yo, o acabo de ordenar un robo?-_

_-tienes razón, eso nos ayudaría a no descubrirnos-_ Ryoga hablaba con Mousse en el bar, cerveza de por medio, mientras ojeaban la agenda, buscando el día y la hora indicada, pero terminaron tomando la primera opción que había señalado Mousse.

Ambos sabían que tenían un importantísimo documento en sus manos, y que si la Yakuza se enteraba que eran ellos quienes poseían esa agenda, podrían intentar alterar sus planes allí anotados, con días precisos y horas estipuladas.

_-tengo una idea, le devolveré la agenda a su dueño…-_ Mousse miro a Ryoga como si hubiera enloquecido allí frente a sus ojos

_-estas demente, esto es algo invaluable-_

_-lo se, se la devolveremos para que siga con sus planes, un buen samaritano la devuelve a su dueño, la policía no tiene nada que ver… claro que la devolveremos cuando hallamos fotocopiado cada pagina… ve sargento, y aseguraré que sean copias claras…-_

_

* * *

_

Akane Tendo, la Sombra, enfundada en su habitual traje ninja, cayo en el inmenso jardín de una lujosísima mansión, se oculto rápidamente en medio de las tupidas plantas que bordeaban la cerca, miro hacia el jardín, a casi cien metros, un guardia paseaba de un lado al otro, le seria difícil verla en esa noche oscura, y aunque el jardín estaba bien iluminado, muchos de los árboles centenarios que lo poblaban ofrecían amplios sectores de sombras, se corrió por ellas, de árbol a árbol, cuando a lo lejos escucho ladridos, "perros" pensó, y supuso que algunos de sus socios había tenido un encuentro personal del tercer tipo con algún canido, se apresto a seguir hacia otro árbol cuando al salir del cono de sombra del que la cubría se vio cara a cara con un "pequeño" doberman de unos setenta kilogramos

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

Ranma corría desesperado por una sección del parque, con un Doberman casi acariciando sus nalgas, evitaba gritar, para llamar menos la atención, pero si el pichicho le hincaba los dientes…

Cansado de correr giro de repente al tiempo que se dejaba caer, el perro paso sobre el, y el oficial aprovecho para darle un pequeño y preciso golpe tras la oreja, el cancito cayo desmayado a pocos pasos

_-touche-_

_

* * *

_

Ryoga salto por sobre la barda con la ayuda de una pequeña colchoneta, giro en el aire cual gimnasta olímpico y cayo con una sonrisa dentro del parque en el mas completo silencio

_-perfecto-_ susurro mirando el verde césped, se puso de pie.

_-ALTO, QUIEN ES USTED-_ Ryoga miro a los tres guardias que estaban justamente charlando a un metro de donde había caído, el policía sonrió bajo la mascara.

_-mmm, pizza?-_ con velocidad golpeo al primero, pateo al segundo, tomo la mano del tercero que estaba a punto de dispararle con su revolver y desvió el disparo, tiro del mafioso y lo hizo estrellarse contra su codo, el silencio de tres inconscientes lo acompañaba.

_-shhhhhhhh-_ le hizo a los desmayados y se dirigió hacia la casa.

* * *

_-shhhhhhhh, silencio perrito, shhhhhhhh-_ Akane estiro su mano como para acariciarlo, pero casi se queda sin dedos ante la dentellada del can, resoplo y ahora llevo su mano hacia su mochila, rebuscando algo.

_-tendrá que ser por las malas perrito?-_ al estirar un poco su mano tenia en ella un pequeño aerosol, respiro profundo y luego esparció hacia el hocico un poco de gas, el perro olfateo ese aroma, y cayo tendido y dormido.

_-dulces sueños-_

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar un par de "ouchs" y un disparo, siguió avanzando y llego bajo un ventanal, se arrastro silenciosamente unos metros a la derecha, hacia un rincón mas oscuro, y allí se irguió, de su mochila saco una cuerda con gancho, apunto a la ventana que estaba casi dos pisos sobre ella, un poco a la izquierda, giro la cuerda y la lanzo.

El gancho pasó de largo la ventana, siguió su viaje por el tercero y sobrepaso el techo de tejas... pero al caer engancho la tubería de lluvia y quedo asido firmemente en ella, Akane miraba con ojos muy abiertos... mientras probaba la firmeza de la cuerda.

_-bueno, a caballo regalado...- _empezó a trepar furtivamente, al llegar un poco por debajo de la altura de la ventana, se empezó a correr hacia la izquierda, para poder encaramarse a ella, miro hacia adentro, la ventana pertenecía a un pasillo, apenas iluminado, saco su corta vidrios, lo asió con la ventosa y realizo el corte circular, tiro del vidrio cortado, separo la ventosa, la guardo en su mochila y arrojo el vidrio en medio de unas plantas en tierra firme. Pasando su mano por el circular agujero, abrió la traba de la ventana y pudo así entrar en el pasillo.

Una vez dentro, camino sigilosamente hacia la derecha, miraba los sensores de movimientos, desactivados debido a que había gente en la casa... ese era el audaz plan de las ladronas, de repente, fuera a la derecha se escucharon gritos de alarma, y segundos mas tardes se escucharon a la izquierda, bajo su mascara, La Sombra sonrió, Ranma y Ryoga empezaba su trabajo. Continuo acercándose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su blanco, por lo que escuchaba, afuera había un verdadero pandemoniun, se coló a una habitación contigua al salón de arte y espero hasta que sucediera lo convenido con Nabiki y sus colegas.

* * *

Ranma se acerco pegado a la pared hacia una puerta, se asomo a una esquina y vio a un guardia fumando, pero vigilante, seguramente el disparo lo había puesto alerta, pero en un momento le dio la espalda… y Ranma le dio un golpe que lo dejo viendo estrellas. Ahora se dirigió decididamente hacia el sótano, cuando llego a el, vio en seguida lo que buscaba, sin dudarlo abrió las cajas de energía y las desconecto.

* * *

Cuando la energía eléctrica se corto, Akane salio de la habitación, mediante baterías, las alarmas se habían activado y los sensores lazers también, sin embargo eso era lo que querían los ladrones, Akane se coloco unos lentes infrarrojos (ventajas de ya tener una buena fortuna), lo que le permitía ver todo con claridad meridiana, incluso los haces normalmente invisibles, contorsionadose paso a través de ellos y llego a su "objetivo" una Katana del siglo VI, solo el jefe supremo de los Yakuzas podía tenerla, y quien la poseyera podía reclamar ese poder absoluto.

Akane observo bien como estaba depositada la espada en su base, cubierta por una campana de cristal, la base era una balanza disfrazada, a la menor diferencia de peso accionaría una alarma, y para retirar la campana debería realizar un movimiento casi perfecto, tocar la base, que casi ajustaba perfectamente con el cristal haría sonar la maldita campana hasta en la O.N.U.

* * *

Uno de los mafiosos miraba la caja de llaves de energía sin entender por que estaba desconectada, hizo un gesto de no entender y la activo nuevamente.

* * *

Ryoga, vestido de "LA Sombra" , negro de pies a cabeza, se acercaba en la oscuridad reinante a tres Yakuzas que ni lo veían, el Teniente sonrió, los atraparía sin que se dieran cuenta

_-ni me oyen… perfecto-_ a cinco pasos de ellos, la luz volvió y en medio de esa claro y enorme salón los malosos vieron a un ninja, Ryoga miro hacia los cielos, insultando, luego a los malitos.

_-mmm, alguien pidió pizza?-_

_

* * *

_

La repentina activación de la energía eléctrica no sorprendió a Akane, era el tiempo estipulado, se había quitado sus lentes y permaneció meditando, controlando su respiración y sus movimientos, con suavidad apoyo sus manos en la cristalina campana y la elevo perfectamente vertical, sin tocar jamás la base. Apoyo la campana en el piso, quedaba ahora solo retirar la Katana.

Ahora bien, el retirarla solo activaría la alarma, debía ser remplazada, y por algo del mismo peso, o al menos con un error no mayor a un gramo, por suerte, junto a las indicaciones de que robar, fueron las especificaciones del blanco, Akane había conseguido una barra de bronce de 1.117 gramos, tan solo debía concentrarse, por unos segundo, ni siquiera el estallido de una bomba la hubiera conmovido, alargo su mano izquierda hasta milímetros de la espada, y acerco su derecha con la barra por encima apenas de la espada, debía ser un movimiento balanceado sin error alguno, Akane abrió los ojos, mirando la espada, entonces, en una décima de segundo, retiro con su mano izquierda la espada y coloco la barra en su lugar, fue un movimiento de brazos y torso totalmente estudiado, se necesitaba precisión, velocidad pero por sobre todo… suerte, Akane cerro sus ojos esperando escuchar la alarma… pero nada escucho. Lo había logrado.

* * *

Ranma llego al salón, donde Ryoga se encontraba a golpes ya con los mafiosos, lo estaba llevando bastante bien solo, pero decidió darle una mano al ver llegar uno mas.

* * *

Akane se retiro del salón de arte, totalmente en calma hacia el centro de la casa, a medida que se adentraba en ella, el griterío, los ruidos, todo, indicaba que algo pasaba, como debía pasar…

Al llegar a la escalera, vio a Ranma y Ryoga luchando a brazo partido con unos cuantos Yakuzas, solo cuatro, así que le duraron lo que un suspiro, Akane bajo las escaleras rápidamente

_-todo bien chicos?-_

_-eso creo, esta saliendo todo perfecto-_ Ryoga no podía creer que todo estaba saliendo tan relativamente… bien, Akane les hizo señas de seguirla, y se puso en camino hacia el patio, pero reprochando a Ryoga

_-nunca digas eso, cada vez que lo pienso algo sale m…- _al abrir la puerta de salida, Akane se dio de frente con un enorme matón, se observaron por segundos, Ryoga se asomo desde atrás

_-trajimos la pizza-_

_-MIREN LADRONES-_ el Yakuza dio la voz de alarma y frente a Ranma, Akane y Ryoga aparecieron diez mas- _ATRÁPENLOS-_ "Las Sombras" se dieron media vuelta y se pusieron en carrera hacia la escalera, seguidos a pocos pasos por los mafiosos, Akane los guió hacia la habitación donde se había refugiado antes, apenas pudieron cerrar la puerta luego de entrar, mientras Akane resistía un poco los embates en la puerta, R & R tomaron un pesado aparador y lo colocaron frente a la puerta.

_-y ahora?-_ pregunto Ranma, mientras Akane golpeaba a Ryoga

_-nunca digas perfecto tonto nunca, es de mala suerte-_

Ryoga se rasco la encapuchada cabeza

–_ahora me lo explico-_

Akane rebusco en su mochila y saco una fina y larga cuerda, se la paso a Ranma – _con esto bajaremos, apresúrate antes que den la vuelta y nos esperen debajo-_ Ranma tomo la cuerda y se la puso a desenrollar mientras caminaba hacia la ventana

* * *

_-hola, algunos vecinos llamaron diciendo que escucharon gritos, disparos, golpes, todo bien?-_ el Yakuza que cuidaba la puerta miraba al detective de cabello largo y lentes acompañada de una colega hermosa y de cabello violáceo, detrás veía cinco patrulleros, el Yakuza sonrió, y se acerco a su teléfono

_-jefe, creo que tenemos problemas-_

_

* * *

_

_-Mousse y Shampoo ya deben haber llegado-_ Ryoga miraba su reloj, Akane asintió

_-si, eso los distraerá un poco, Ranma, ya esta lista la cuerda?-_ Akane volteo a mirar a su esposo, y se quedo con la boca abierta- _que hiciste?-_

_

* * *

_

_-solo jugábamos un partido de fútbol, entre nosotros, nada mas-_ un jefe Yakuza hablaba con Mousse y Shampoo, detrás, una veintena de oficiales, escopetas y otras armas en mano, parecían ansiosos de jugar también

_-aja, y los disparos?-_ pregunto la detective, el Yakuza empezaba a sudar

_-uno de los equipos hizo un gol, y lo festejaron con fuegos artificiales-_ contesto el maloso con una sonrisa mas falsa que un Bush abstemio

_-fuegos de artificio?-_ Mousse sonrió

* * *

Akane y Ryoga miraban el nudo que tenia Ranma a sus pies

_-pero que has hecho idiota, parece una canasta tejida-_ el Teniente Hibiki no se quería contener mucho que digamos

_-solo intente desenrollarla-_ contesto el otro teniente, aun extendiendo la cuerda y buscando donde diablos estaban las puntas

_-eres un zopenco, un tonto, un tarado, podrías enredar la cuerda de una horca-_ grito Ryoga, pensando en estrangular a Ranma con el objeto en discusión, Akane meneo la cabeza, saco otra cuerda de su mochila y la asió firmemente en un pesado mueble.

_-chicos, les molesta si nos vamos, luego pueden estrangularse mutuamente si quieren-_ los policías – ladrones miraron a la experta empezar a bajar hacia el jardín, se miraron por unos segundos y luego la siguieron.

* * *

Frente al portón principal, una quincena de Yakuzas se habían apostado, reja de por medio, cara a cara con los policías

_-los muchachos que jugaban fútbol?_- pregunto Shampoo, el jefe malo asintió, Mousse miro su reloj, sonrió a todo el mundo

_-bueno, en vista que todo a sido un mal entendido, nos vamos, disculpen la molestia-_ el mafioso sonrió de ver a todo el mundo subir a las patrullas

_-no ha sido nada, cuando gusten, podríamos "jugar un partido_"- Mousse, Shampoo y el Yakuza se miraron duramente

_-será un placer-_ contesto la sargento, subiendo a su auto para luego retirarse.

* * *

_-lo logramos, tal como estaba planeado- _Ranma levanto su mano

_-cuando trabajamos los tres en equipo, somos los mejores, como en la academia-_ Ranma y Ryoga chocaban manos, pero Akane, pálida, los miraba quemándolos con los ojos, Nabiki, conduciendo el auto vio esa mirada.

_-molestaron mucho?-_

_-por dios- _ la voz de Akane era de descanso después de una tarea horrible – _creo que hasta me cague, nunca mas hago de niñera de estos tipos-_

_-niñera?-_ preguntaron dos voces masculinas a coro, Nabiki rió sonoramente

_-olvídenlo chicos, tenemos lo que queríamos-_ Ranma y Ryoga asintieron, el primero tomo la Katana y la observo.

_-con esto mas la agenda, rescataremos a Tofu, y destruiremos esa mafia, ya lo verán-_


	20. El rescate Parte I

Esa tarde no era una común en la departamental cuarta de Nerima, se veía una actividad intensa, oficiales y jefes se preparaban con tranquilidad, pero se notaba un ambiente tenso entre ellos. También, si alguien era un observador conocedor del ambiente, notaria a dos grandes grupos, por un lado, los veteranos, quienes se preparaban entre chistes y anécdotas, por otro, los novatos, aquellos que lo hacían en silencio, nerviosamente, a veces, algún veterano se acercaba, y corregían algo de la indumentaria de protección de los nuevos.

Había que ir preparado, un enfrentamiento a gran escala con la mafia, podría terminar en decenas de heridos, y nadie quería serlo.

Faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde, cuando el Capitán Idihosho Davishita se acerco al estrado del enorme salón de charlas, el hecho de preparase como lo estaban haciendo, chalecos antibalas, rodilleras, coderas, armas largas además de las reglamentarias, hablaba por si solo de que se estaba preparando algo grande de verdad, y todas las miradas se centraron en el enorme y fuerte hombre calvo y algo avejentado que era su líder.

El capitán miro a sus chicos, hacia mucho que no hacían una redada tan grande, pero confiaba en sus hombres experimentados, y por sobre todo, estaba seguro que guiarían a los mas jóvenes para que pasaran la prueba lo mas ilesos posibles.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, el capitán vio todas las miradas sobre el.

_-estos es algo que contaran a sus nietos... y creanme, no se aburrirán con ello...-_ y con su voz fuerte y dura, empezó a informar a sus hombres de la misión, una en que no podían fallar, una nueva familia mafiosa trataba de erradicarse en la ciudad, la familia tradicional, los Maihe, no lo soportarían, y aunque Davishita con todo gusto mandaría a prisión a los Maihe, eran tan difícil de probar algo en su contra, como cualquier otra mafia, esta familia no toleraría competencia en su zona, si la policía no los eliminaba, ellos lo harían, a su forma. Davishita no tenia mas opción que hacerle un favor a sus aborrecidos rivales.

Pero atacar a la nueva familia, podría tener consecuencias catastróficas para el capitán y varios de sus allegados mas próximos, el hecho de que descubrieran que Akane Tendo, la torpe pero eficiente secretaria personal del capitán y esposa de uno de los mas famosos policías del país fuera el famosísimo ladrón conocido como La Sombra, bien podría ser una sentencia de despido y juicios en su contra, esa era tal vez la carta con cual pretendía jugar los recién llegados yakuzas, pero nadie jugaba así con Idihosho Davishita, y aunque la mafia terminara descubriendo la identidad de Akane, y eso acabara con sus carreras, al menos se llevaría a la "familia en su caída", sea esta a la gloria o al infierno.

* * *

En la mansión Tatewaki, dos jóvenes tenientes se preparaba con la ayudas de sus parejas, mientras dos sargentos lo hacia entre ellos, Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki, los famosos R & R, estaban ya enfundados en sus chalecos antibalas, al tiempo los sargentos y ya prometidos Shampoo Amazons y Mousse Mumuchan terminaba de prepararse, Akane se acerco a su esposo, y lo tomo de la mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos

_-Ranma, prométeme que te tomaras esto seriamente, no es un juego, prométemelo-_ Ranma sonrió, y acaricio su rostro y su cabello

_-linda, siempre es un juego, si lo tomamos seriamente, no iríamos-_ Akane se abrazo a el, Ranma respondió de la misma manera, descansado su cabeza en el azulado cabello de ella, Akane rompió el abrazo y se puso a revisar los dispositivos de seguridad, ajustando un poco mas las correas, colocando las rodilleras y coderas mas firmemente.

_-tienes todo, cargadores de repuestos, cartuchos para la recortada?-_ Ranma comprendía ahora por primera vez lo que ella sentía cada vez que iba a alguna redada peligrosa

_-Akane, tengo más plomo del que puedo llevar, un poco mas y no podré caminar-_

_-prométeme que volverás, sano y salvo, si?-_ los ojos marrones, con lagrimas en los ojos lograron conmoverlo, se acerco a ella y le dio un largo beso, a un lado, Nabiki y Ryoga, miraban abrazados y en silencio, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, ambos sabían que no podían diferir muchos de las ya dichas por Akane y Ranma, el teniente Hibiki miro a Shampoo y Mousse, ya completamente listos, con Itacas recortadas en sus manos, mirar tiernamente el beso del matrimonio Saotome, lo que provocaba un cuadro sub realistamente extraño, cuando Ranma separo sus labios de su esposa, vio por detrás de esta a Kuno acompañado de una tensa y pálida Kasumi, sin separarse de Akane, le guiño un ojo, para luego si encaminarse hacia la salida, gritando para que todos, y especialmente Kasumi oyeran

_- TRAEREMOS ESTA NOCHE A TOFU-_

_

* * *

_

_-Tenemos todo?-_ pregunto Ranma, Mousse, conduciendo miro el espejo retrovisor, Shampoo, en el asiento trasero junto a Ryoga, levanto a la vista el plano que los Maihe le había enviado a la policía de la mansión de la nueva familia, plano en el que Nabiki y Mousse habían observado por horas, y sobre el cual habían trazado un plan de entrada y salida detallado como pocas veces se había visto. Ranma y Ryoga sonrieron.

_-el juego comienza-_

_

* * *

_

Una triste Kasumi tomaba un te en la señorial cocina de la mansión Kuno, sentada en la circular mesa blanca, frente a ella una Nabiki que trataba de aparentar calma limándose las uñas, pero a distancia se notaba lo tensa que en verdad estaba, Akane se movía de lado a lado, nerviosa como una leona cuidando sus cachorros de otros depredadores cerca, restregándose las manos de vez en cuando. Kuno observaba tranquilamente la escena, aunque se hacia una idea de lo complicado que podría ser el rescate de Tofu.

_-por que estáis tan tensa, hermosa Akane, acaso no prometieron ellos volver sanos y salvo?_

_-ese par de tontos, van a hacer una estupidez, no pueden tomarse nada en serio, nunca lo hacen-_ Kasumi miro a Akane, igual que Nabiki, esta también se puso de pies

_-tu crees que Ryoga y el hagan una locura, _Akane asintió

_-para esos dos es tan solo un juego, quien golpea mas, quien llega mas lejos, quien esquiva mas balas, desde la academia que vienen haciéndolo-_

_-entonces… _-Nabiki se acerco a Akane – _tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos que no pase nada…-_ Akane y Nabiki se miraron fijamente, y sonrieron, Kuno y Kasumi las miraron, el millonario se acerco a ellas

_-que están planeando bellas criminales?-_ Nabiki le mostró su sonrisa al chico

_-nada Kunito, solo iremos a dar una vuelta por allí…-_

_-YO LAS ACOMPAÑO-_ Kasumi se puso súbitamente de pie y se acerco al grupo, ahora fueron las hermanas menores quienes miraron preocupadas.

_-Kasumi, hermanita, no creo que ese sea un lugar para ti-_ Nabiki trataba de conciliar las cosas, Akane, en si, estaba acostumbrada a escapar de lugares peligrosos, Nabiki siempre estaba cerca de ellos… Kasumi, su carácter, su forma de ser, podrían ser mas un lastre que ayuda…

_-DEMONIOS, MI CUÑADO Y EL FUTURO ESTÁN ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA POR MI PROMETIDO, USTEDES NO VAN A IR A HACER LO MISMO SIN MI, ENTENDIERON-_ Nabiki y Akane se miraron, y volvieron a sonreír.

_-no seria una Tendo si hiciera las cosas de forma lógica como todo el resto, no?-_ Nabiki miro a Akane, y esta volvió asentir –_ok vamos hermanas, no dejemos las cosas en manos de hombres solamente-_ las tres abrazadas como si estuvieran por salir a una fiesta, Kuno se interpuso entre ellas y la puerta de salida de la cocina

_-Mis hermosas damas, me han pedido enfáticamente sus esposos o novios que, por nada del mundo, las deje salir de aquí, si es que, como ellos estaban seguros, ustedes intentaran esto-_ las hermanas se miraron, Akane y Nabiki iban a decir algo, cuando Kuno salio disparado hacia una ventana, las menores de las Tendo se quedaron mirando eso, y el puño que había lanzado a lo lejos a su anfitrión.

_-hazte a un lado idiota-_ Kasumi aun mantenía su puño cerrado, y las hermanas menores la mandíbula contra el piso, al fin Nabiki recupero el habla

_-nunca te interpongas entre una mujer y su hombre-_

_

* * *

_

El gran parque de Nerima era el lugar del encuentro, era un enorme lugar arbolado, con una inmensa pradera de pasto bien cuidado y cortado, sigilosamente había sido despejado, a las 17:00, tal como se había coordinado, una enorme limosina apareció por el camino que llegaba desde el norte por entre los árboles, en el centro del parque, un auto mas modesto pero poderoso parecía esperar, con una mujer fuera de el y apoyada negligentemente en la puerta, dentro del carro, esperaban cuatro personas mas, la limusina se detuvo un poco detrás del automóvil, de inmediato surgieron cuatro mastodontes en finos trajes negros con delgadas líneas blancas, anteojos negros, vigilando hacia todos lados, al darse por satisfechos un hombre pequeño, elegante también y al parecer muy anciano, salio de la limusina, siendo inmediatamente rodeado por los cuatro gorilas, que miraban fijamente hacia el auto y la mujer delante de ellos, la mujer, golpeo la puerta del auto y los cuatro personas que estaban dentro del carro salieron, dejando ver a dos mujeres y dos hombres… quienes con cara de muy pocos amigos observaban a los de la limusina, la mujer que esperaba fuera se acerco al grupo de yakuzas, ya que no eran otra cosa, el mas anciano la miro de arriba abajo.

_-Creo que no tengo el gusto…-_ dijo el viejo mirando a la mujer

_-teniente Ukyo Kounji, lo trajo?-_ la mujer lo miro duramente a los ojos, era una veterana oficial, una de las mas antiguas, calmadas y eficientes investigadoras de la departamental, el anciano no se sintió conmovido por esa vista dura pero serena.

_-usted trajo lo que debía traer?- _ el viejo sonrió ante la pregunta,

_-lo quiero ver a el, AHORA-_

_-no me grite teniente, yo tengo a una persona, usted una espada, creo que preferiría a la persona que tener ese vejestorio, o me equivoco?-_ Kounji no movió un músculo.

_-Sayouri, dale la cosa esa- _una de las policías que acompañaba a Ukyo se acerco al maletero del automóvil y de allí extrajo un largo objeto envuelto en papel madera, se lo paso a Ukyo, quien pareció entregárselo al anciano, pero antes que este pudiera tomarlo, lo alejo de sus manos

_-donde esta Tofu Ono?-_ el hombre mayor perdió su sonrisa, endureciendo sus facciones tanto como las de la mujer

_-deja de jugar conmigo niña, si yo no me comunico o vuelvo en determinado tiempo, ese tipo no vera un amanecer jamás, además piensas que vinimos solos, hay tantos de mis hombres aquí que te convertiríamos a ti y a tus amiguitos en un colador en segundos-_ el viejo chasqueo sus dedos, uno de los inmensos hombres tomo un pequeño celular y hablo tres palabras, en segundos, una línea de yakuzas apareció por el mismo camino que habían traído el viejo sus guardaespaldas, Ukyo sonrió.

_-Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo-_ la teniente hizo una señal, desde detrás de ella, un ejercito de policías se hizo presente, casi en el mismo numero de los mafiosos, el viejo continuaba serio.

_-no pensaran iniciar una balacera aquí, ESTÁN LOCOS?-_

_-tal vez-_ la sonrisa fría de Ukyo, puso mas serio aun al jefe Yakuza, era obvio que los policías no los dejarían ir de allí por las buenas.

* * *

Un auto azul estaba estacionado frente a una enorme mansión, dos hombres y dos mujeres observaban lo que se veía de esa casa de estilo ingles, al fin, uno de ellos, uno que usaba una camisa roja y pantalones negros, con el pelo atado en coleta, y cubierto por un chaleco antibalas que decía enorme POLICÍA, extrajo de detrás de si una reluciente Colt automática, comprobó que estuviera cargada y sonrió a sus amigos.

_-el primero en llegar a Tofu gana-_ Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo asintieron, ayudándose mutuamente treparon la pequeña barda de ladrillos que rodeaba a la mansión, Nabiki y Mousse, observaron en el plano que era el lugar donde quedaban mejor cubiertos de las vistas desde la mansión, el lado ciego según Nabiki y Mousse. La sección del cuidado parque al que cayeron, daba a un sector de la mansión con pocos ventanas y una puerta de madera y vidrio, se acercaron sigilosamente a esta, rogando que Nabiki, Mousse y el capitán estuvieran en lo cierto y los yakuzas pensaran que la trampa estaría en el intercambio que realizaría Ukyo, no aquí mismo…

* * *

Nabiki estaciono su impresionante cuatro por cuatro justo por detrás del carro de Mousse, apenas unos minutos después que Ranma y cia habían cruzado el muro, Akane y ella observaban el muro, la primera volteo a mirar a Kasumi, quien pálida también miraba la pared.

_-estas segura Kasumi?-_ la mayor asintió, las tres bajaron de la camioneta, Akane con su mochila al hombro se acerco al muro, miro a sus hermanas.

_-tal vez debería ir yo sola-_ sus hermanas se acercaron, Nabiki le apoyo una mano en el hombro

_-Ranma no nos lo perdonaría jamás-_

_-no lo hará de todas formas, me matara cuando se de cuenta-_

_-en ese caso, le deberás tu futuro hijo, no ir a la cárcel por ladrona y no matarte por intervenir en un rescate-_ Akane suspiro, preparo en segundos su gancho y cuerda, lo lanzo asegurándolo rápidamente, Akane trepo sin dificultad alguna, aun su embarazo no era problemas, mas allá de algunas molestias y nauseas matutinas, montada en la pared, observo, sin moros en la costa, dio la señal a sus hermanas, quienes con mayores problemas llegaron hasta ella. Luego bajaron con cuidado, siguiendo a Akane, casi imitando sus pasos y movimientos, de repente, Akane se detuvo, provocando que Nabiki y Kasumi se chocara con ella y entre ellas.

_-que pasa?-_ susurro Nabiki, mientras Akane miraba cuidadosamente – _algo malo…-_

_-SHHHHHHHH, un Yakuza vigilando, a mi señal, corren hacia la puerta y se quedan quietas junto a ella-_ Akane parecía contar mentalmente, el guardia parecía caminar de un lado al otro, en un trayecto no muy largo, luego de varios minutos, logro tomarle el timing, de repente tomo la mano de Kasumi y casi la lanzo contra la puerta

_-ahora ¡ corre corre-_ Kasumi corrió a toda prisa y llego a la puerta, buscando esconderse mejor, se apoyo contra ella, y se fue al suelo al esta abrirse de repente, desesperada miro hacia dentro, era un cocina, blanca, muy grande, y en el centro de ella, había tres tipos, atados, amordazados, y mirándole muy extrañado, por suerte Kasumi tuvo el buen tino de no decir palabra, alrededor de dos minutos después fue Nabiki quien entro trastabillando, casi grita al encontrarse, en medio de sus tropezones, a un Yakuza de esos atados cara a cara, pero Kasumi pudo taparle la boca a tiempo

_-silencio hermanita, los muchachos están dejando un rastro-_

_-pero que feos, y mira, parecen todos Al Capone, mismo traje, mismos colores, todo igual, hughhh- _aguardaron en silencio hasta que Akane fue la que entro corriendo, miro a su vez a los maleantes en el piso.

_-creo que reconozco el trabajo, bien era arriba y a la derecha, verdad?-_ Akane estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia fuera de la cocina, cuando la garra de Nabiki la detuvo.

_Donde vas bestia, aun no sabemos que tal las cosas, tratemos de averiguar algo primero-_ Akane miro a su hermanita

_-y como vamos a averiguarlo aquí adentro?-_

_-se que no puedes averiguarlo aquí dentro, observa, pero no hagas nada aun-_

_-como si fuera hacer algo-_ una Akane mascullando en voz muy baja se acerco a la puerta, la entreabrió suavemente, daba a un pasillo, con varias puertas y una escalera al final.

_-vamos, sin moros en la costa-_ salieron sigilosamente una tras otra, guiadas por Akane, y se encaminaron hacia la escalera en el mayor de los silencios

* * *

El viejo líder de los yakuzas trago saliva, jamás esperaba que la policía jugara todas sus cartas en un enfrentamiento directo, iba en contra de todas las reglas de la esta, y también de la Yakuza. Era evidente que las fuerzas del orden estaban dispuestas a destruirlos, costara lo que costara.

_-QUIETOS, ESTÁN RODEADOS, ARROJEN SUS ARMAS, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS, NO HAGAN NADA TONTO-_ la tonante voz del capitán llego desde atrás, caminando tranquilamente arma en mano, se acercaba donde estaba el grupo, los mafiosos se miraron entre ellos, los policías prepararon sus armas, era cuestión de que alguien hiciera el movimiento equivocado… y a la izquierda, uno de los yakuzas desenfundo su arma, un policía le apunto, otro mafioso saco su revolver, alguien disparo y un infierno se desato.

Ranma y Ryoga subían al tercer piso ya, Shampoo y Mousse habían quedado en el segundo, revisando habitación por habitación, pero la casa parecía vacía, Mousse no entendía esto, aun si se hubieran llevado a casi todos los posibles para el intercambio, no podía dejar su "seguro" sin protección, se acerco a una ventana y entonces la vio, la casita de los cuidadores, cuidada justamente por tres mastodontes armados… y cinco tipos corriendo desde la cocina hacia ellos, rayos, los tipos se desataron y fueron a avisarles a sus compañeros, las cosas iban a ponerse difícil…

_-pues si tienen problemas, arréglenselas solos, ya tengo mis propios líos aquí así que…- _el jefe de los mafiosos iba a decir algo, cuando un balazo le voló su celular, obligándolo a acurrucarse mas a su limusina, que cada vez parecía mas un queso gruyere, sus asesinos están cuerpo a tierra, tratando de defenderse de los disparos policiales, miro un poco a sus hombres y a los guardianes del orden, esto no podría durar mucho mas, tenia que buscar la forma de salir de allí, golpeo a uno de los yakuzas que hacia a de guardaespaldas, y le señalo el volante, el Yakuza asintió con la cabeza y se ubico, lo mas protegido posible, en el lugar indicado, arranco la limusina y puso reversa, lentamente la limusina empezó a retroceder.

* * *

_-COMO QUE SE ESCAPARON? ERES IDIOTA O QUE, NO, NO TE METAS, YA BASTANTE LIÓ HAY –_ el capitán cubierto junto a Ukyo por el auto, corto furioso su comunicación, que las hermanas hayan desaparecido solo significaba una cosa… mas problemas, solo que el también tenia sus problemas, muchos problemas, estaba tras el capot de un coche que parecía un colador, con la teniente Kounji sobre el, tratando de protegerse también.

_-incomodo señor?-_ pregunto ella, el capitán sonrió

_-a veces las cosas pasan-_

_

* * *

_

_-nada de nada puedes creerlo?-_ Ranma parecía muy molesto, caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo, revisando los cuartos junto con Ryoga, este se acerco a el que miraba la ultima puerta.

_-crees que este aquí?-_ Ryoga pregunto, Ranma se apresto a patear la puerta

_-no me imagino otro lugar-_ pero en el preciso momento que iba a derribar la puerta esta se abrió, y un tipo sosteniendo a un muy golpeado Tofu se dejo ver

_-suelten sus armas, y levanten las manos-_ dijo al tiempo que apuntaba su revolver a la cabeza de Ono, Ranma y Ryoga suspiraron, y dejaron caer sus automáticas- _ahora son míos, je je-_


	21. El rescate Parte II

El parque de Nerima era uno de los más bellos de Japón, y eso es decir entonces del mundo.

Sus hermosos pinos, sus robles, cipreses eran la envidia de las capitales del otrora imperio del sol naciente.

El parque constaba de una inmensa elipse de árboles, formando un bosque que rodea un amplio centro donde un cuidado césped es visitado por cientos de personas al día.

En diversos puntos de esa elipse arbórea, había otros pequeños manchones de césped, interconectados por caminos cubiertos de pedregullos.

Y en uno de estos manchones… una escena de hacia cuarenta años atrás parecía revivirse, solo que en vez de yanquis contra imperiales, eran yakuzas contra policías.

Los honorables jardineros que cuidaban gratuitamente del inmenso parque, se haría gustosos el suicidio ritual de ver como los hermosos árboles eran traspasados por una lluvia de balas, oficiales y mafiosos buscaban cubrirse de el temporal de balas tras los troncos.

En honor a la verdad debía verse que ambos bandos se negaban a dar un solo paso hacia atrás, los mafiosos, deseosos de lograr una ventaja psicológica en un enfrentamiento directo contra las fuerzas del orden, estas tratando de demostrar que no estaban dispuestas a aceptarlos en el territorio de su jurisdicción.

Había plomo y metralla para todos, pero los más antiguos policías y los más veteranos mafiosos sabían que en un enfrentamiento de esta magnitud, ganarían quienes más protegidos, entrenados y coordinados se mostraran

Y todos ellos sabían que era la policía quienes tenían todas esas ventajas.

Peor aun, los mafiosos empezaron a desfallecer cuando vieron a la limusina blindada abrirse paso por entre los policías buscando una salida por entre ese sinuoso camino entre árboles…

_-TENIENTE, SE NOS VA-_ al capitán no le hacia gracia que se escapara el pez gordo, junto a Ukyo se protegían de las balas tras un Toyota que recordaba mas a un queso gruyere que a un carro, la oficial insulto en voz clara, silbo a la línea de policías tras ella.

_-HEY, CUBRAN NOS-_ a el pedido de la teniente, un torrente de balas baño los lugares donde los yakuzas se cubrían, permitiendo al jefazo y la ruda morena ir a retaguardia, tomar una de las patrullas y perseguir a la limusina.

* * *

Mousse y Shampoo estaban algo desilusionados, la mansión parecía vacía, exceptuando por los mafiosos que sorprendieron a la entrada. Habían llegado al final de un largo pasillo abriendo cada puerta y hallar solamente… a nadie.

_-Nos hubiéramos divertido mas en nuestro cuarto…-_ Shampoo hizo un gesto cómico, Mousse le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

_-esta noche minina, CHITO, ESCUCHAS?-_ ambos se pusieron lo mas a cubierto posible, se escuchaban suaves pasos venir hacia ellos, pero lentamente, con precaución.

_-nos habrán descubierto?-_ Mousse miro a Shampoo, al fondo del pasillo veían sombras acercarse, era mas de una… cuando calcularon que quienes quieran que fueran llegarían a la esquina ciega… se lanzaron contra ellos…

* * *

_-ay mi cabeza…-_ Kuno se levanto solo, en medio de su cocina, tomándose su mentón y moviéndolo de lado a lado, hasta que un sonoro CLAP le indico que estaba en el sitio correcto – _podría haber esperado eso de Akane, o hasta de Nabiki… pero Kasumi?-_ se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la cocina, debía informar a Ranma y los demás que las hermanas habían partieron a "ayudarlos"

R & R miraban fijamente al Yakuza que sostenía a Tofu, este al parecer no estaba en las mejores condiciones, tenia varios moretones, pero los dos oficiales parecían preocupados mas por como rescatarlo, el ambiente estaba tenso y espeso como un flan, cuando un sonido musical se dejo escuchar proveniente de debajo del chaleco antibalas de Ranma… Ryoga, el Yakuza y hasta Tofu reconocieron enseguida el ringtone que manaba el móvil de Ranma.

_-Pluma Gay?- _ a Ryoga se le cayo la quijada hasta el séptimo infierno, Ranma trato de explicar

_-fue idea de Akane, además, es gracioso no?-_ Ranma parecía ligeramente sonrojado, el Yakuza los miro con los ojos entrecerrados

_-supongo que ustedes son pareja no solo en su trabajo…- _ ahora era a Ranma a quien se le abrieron los ojos como sandias, y mientras tanto se seguía escuchando el "PLUMA PLUMA GAY"

* * *

_-QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ?-_ a Mousse miraba a Kasumi desde el piso, haciéndole una llave a Nabiki, en verdad, no le agradaba nada la idea de encontrarse con Akane y cia. Nada nadita…

_-puedes salir de arriba mío antes que Ryoga nos vea?-_

_-oops, un segundo-_ Mousse libero a Nabiki, mientras Shampoo cubría a Kasumi y Akane con su arma, el sargento ayudo a la Tendo medio a ponerse de pie.

_-ahora, PODRÍAN DECIRME QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?-_

_-solo venimos a ver si podemos ayudar en algo?-_ Kasumi se sentía algo culpable, pasada la euforia y adrenalina inicial, empezaba a preguntarse seriamente que hacían allí, Mousse tenia cara de haberle sido descontado su sueldo, o perdido un billete de lotería premiado, o de haber encontrado a Shampoo con otro… si, cara de asesino maniático homicida.

_-no, no pueden ayudar en nada, solo pueden molestar, como ahora que tenemos que protegerlas…VAMOS-_ con un ademán se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

_-y Tofu?-_ la voz de Kasumi se oyó muy baja, casi como un susurro, Mousse se detuvo.

_-aun no lo encontramos, habría que ver si Ryoga y Ranma…-_

_no_ _me iré de aquí sin el-_ el tono seguía siendo bajo, pero se escuchaba firme, Mousse giro a mirarla.

_-Kas, ahora eso no importa, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí, es muy peligroso-_ le extendió su mano como para que ella la tomara, Kasumi fijo sus ojos verdes directos a los del oficial, se veía pálida, desalineada, todos sabían que estaba viviendo un infierno que pocos experimentaban.

_-que harías si fuera Shampoo quien estuviera en algún cuarto por aquí, te irías?-_ Mousse suspiro, miro a Nabiki y Akane, y por ultimo a su novia.

_-Shampoo, detrás, ustedes me seguirán, y harán todo lo que yo les diga, entendido?-_

_

* * *

_

El problema de las limusinas blindadas es que están blindadas.

Vidrios templados, neumáticos antibalas, carrocería resistente a las municiones… normales.

Sin contar con inmenso motor que hacia que a pesar del peso extra, la muy taimada acelerara como un demonio.

Por eso la teniente Ukyo Kounji tenía. su propia receta particular para estos casos.

Balas con puntas de acero, producidas por un armero particular famoso por sus espadas samuráis.

No pesaban más que las comunes y su efecto era devastador, podían atravesar una columna de concreto de treinta centímetros, el motor de un camión o… cualquier cosa blindada como esa que iba al frente.

Además, Ukyo era considerada la mejor tiradora femenina del ex imperio, tanto con armas largas como cortas.

Seis de los últimos diez campeonatos de tiros.

Todo el mundo sabia que si no fuera por que era una rebelde que le encantaba cantarle las cuarenta a cualquier jefe y expresarse como una callejera y no como se podría esperar de una dama, ella ya hubiera estado al mando de alguna delegación o departamental.

Y ahora, Idihosho Davishita, jefe de la departamental cuarta de Nerima, y al volante de una patrulla, tratando de alcanzar esa saeta negra o al menos mantenerse cerca de ella en un camino pedregoso y desigual sufría todas las recriminaciones de su veterana subordinada.

_-NO PUEDES MANTENER ESTO ESTABLE DOS SEGUNDOS, MI PERRO CONDUCE MEJOR QUE TU-_ la oficial no podía apuntar debidamente con tanto salto, el jefazo apretó el acelerador, deseando al menos cincuenta metros de camino parejo, por que se acercaban a el principal parque, en un día hermoso, y seguramente estaría lleno de gente...

* * *

_-puedes callar esa maldita cosa?-_ a Ryoga no le gustaba el tema gay por excelencia, y Ranma, harto de ser el hazmerreír de la escena acerco su mano al interior del chaleco antibalas, el Yakuza le apunto rápidamente, Ranma lo miro algo enojado.

_-puedo contestar mi llamada?_

_-pero hazlo suavemente-_ Ranma saco lentamente su celular, contesto acabando el maldito acompañamiento musical

_-hola… si… Kuno… COMO…? QUE…? ERES INÚTIL O QUE…? Y DONDE…, ESTÁN LOCAS…?_-gesto de pensar de Saotome- _Que pregunta…-_ Ranma corto la comunicación y guardo violentamente el pequeño teléfono en un bolsillo del pantalón

_-las hermanas al rescate-_ dijo Ranma a un confundido Ryoga, la información penetro por los oídos del teniente, y desesperadamente buscaba su cerebro…

_-no dirás que…?-_ Ryoga se golpeo la frente

_-si, eso-_ Ranma se cruzo de brazos

_-PE… PE… PE PERO ESTÁN LOCAS? COMO SE LES OCURRE… LA MATARE, YA LO VERAS, A ELLA Y A SU HERMANITA- _

_-esas dos verán cuando lleguemos a casa…-_

_-sucede algo, parece que sus esposas hicieron algo raro?-_ el Yakuza no entendía

_-te doy un consejo amigo, no te cases, las mujeres solo traen problemas-_ Ranma meneaba la cabeza

_-y te terminan dominando y terminas haciendo lo que ellas quieren-_ Ryoga le apoyo una mano en el hombro, de repente miro al Yakuza – _y que diablos hago hablando de mi vida privada y mi futura esposa a ti?-  
_

_-eh?-_ el Yakuza había bajado la guardia…

* * *

La patrulla y la limusina que aquella perseguían salieron del camino hacia el parque atestado de gente que disfrutaba ese hermoso sol, gente que trataba de salirse del camino de los vehículos, que devoraron los trescientos metros del parque central en segundos, pero, la limusina, había bajado un tanto su velocidad, el capitán apretó el acelerador y emparejo y golpeo el vehículo blindado, tal vez no podría detenerlo, pero ambos carros se dirigían a la entrada al camino del bosque… un camino donde solo podría pasar uno.

_-SUJÉTATE-_ Ukyo hizo caso a lo dicho, y justo a tiempo, ambos carros se estrellaron contra los árboles junto a la entrada del camino.

Por unos segundos un silencio mortal se hizo en el lugar, de repente, la puerta izquierda de la patrulla se abrió de un golpe y el capitán, un poco arrastrándose, otro en cuatro patas, cayo al piso meneando la cabeza, un segundo después caía sobre el Ukyo, la teniente tenia una herida sangrante en la frente, suficiente para hacerle entrecerrar un ojo, miro furiosamente a su superior, lo insulto un poco y se puso lentamente de pie, al fin…

_-y yo pensé que solo mi abuela daba asco conduciendo-_ el capitan la imito y se paro, algo tambaleante. Ambos se acercaron a la limusina, ladeada de costado contra los árboles, miraron dentro, el conductor y el jefe de la familia parecían aturdidos.

_-ESTÁN ARRESTADOS, SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTA-_ el capitán hizo los honores, los mafiosos sonrieron

_-saquéenos… si puede-_ ambos rieron, Ukyo un poco harta ya, disparo su Colt .45 con sus municiones personales.

La bala atravesó la blindada ventana, toda la silla del conductor y paso de lado a lado por la no menos blindada puerta.

En menos de quince segundos los ocupantes de la limusina se rindieron y fueron esposados.

* * *

_-Vamos doc, un poco más y estaremos fuera-_ Ranma sostenía a Tofu, que habiendo intentado escapar una vez recibió una buena tunda de parte de los mafiosos, y muy poco alimento desde ese día. Ono estaba bastante débil. Ranma sentía la ira crecer en el, eso no se le hacia a un prisionero, todos tenían derecho a escapar… Ranma pensó en eso cuando la mano de Ryoga, caminando al frente, trato de detenerlo incrustándose en su cara.

_-QUE DEMONIOS TE PA… SHA SHA SHA –_ la mano de Hibiki le apretó los labios, casi llegaban a una esquina del pasillo que llegaba a la escalera

-_cállate marmota, alguien viene subiendo-_ Ambos se prepararon a sorprender a ese lo que sea, con Tofu recostado contra una pared, Ryoga mostró tres dedos

_-a la cuenta de tres… dos, uno… AHORA- _ambos tenientes saltaron hacia quienes se acercaban, mientras Tofu se ponía trabajosamente de pie para ayudar si fuera necesario…

Cosa que fue necesario, ya que Ryoga se dio de cabeza con Mousse, y el pobre sargento sintió que un meteorito provocaría una extinción masiva capilar en su cráneo.

En cuanto a Ranma, se vio cara a cara con…

_-TU?-_ unos ojos marrones le miraban sorprendidos, para luego llenarse de lagrimas y ser abrazado por la portadora de ellos.

_-estas bien?- _ Akane le abrazo fuertemente, Ranma, muy enojado por la llegada de las Tendo, no pudo menos que sentirse conmovido, al fin, respondió al gesto de la misma manera.

_-va a ser muy difícil si me sales a rescatar en cada misión linda-_

_-pe… perdón-_ Ranma sonrió ante la actitud infantil de ella, le levanto el rostro con un par de dedos y le planto un beso de película, cuando se separaron, le guiño un ojo, al levantar la vista, vio a Kasumi, pálida y expectante

_-enfermera, alguien necesita ayuda-_ le tomo de una mano y lo llevo hacia arriba, allí, un Tofu recostado contra la pared esperaba por algo, pero no justamente su prometida

_-amor, que haces aquí?_

_-yo… yo-_ Kasumi se limito a imitar a Akane, y abrazo a Tofu, provocando unas quejas de su parte – _te duele algo?-_ el medico forzó una sonrisa

_-que no me duele…-_

_-chicos, lamento interrumpir tanta emoción y lagrima fácil, pero podemos irnos del nido de los malosos?-_ Nabiki sonría a sus hermanas, Ryoga, acariciando su chichón se acerco a ella

_-para mi nada?-_ dijo con tono mimoso

_-si nos sacas de aquí, te haré una fiesta árabe esta noche, si?-_ contesto la medio, guiñando un ojo, el teniente puso cara depredadora.

_-prometido?-_ iban hacia el beso, pero una voz los detuvo.

_-claro, tu dejas inconsciente al mío y te iras de "sexual nigth", eso no es justo-_ Shampoo ayudaba a un visiblemente mareado Mousse.

* * *

La policía de Nerima terminaba de "hacer la limpieza", mejor pertrechados, protegidos y organizados, terminaron por rodear y atrapar a la gran mayoría de los yakuzas, los pocos que escaparon no representaban un gran riesgo, no al menos en un numero tan pequeño, además, con el premio mayor conquistado, solo faltaba que la operación rescate terminara bien, y seria un final de esos que todos quieren.

* * *

Con Ranma abriendo el paso, Ryoga llevando al disminuido Tofu, las hermanas en el medio, y un mareadito y adolorido Mousse y Shampoo cerrando la fila, la salida de la mansión estaba en proceso, Akane se preocupo por la ruta que estaban siguiendo.

_-Ranma, amor, nos dirigimos a la cocina?-_

_-si-_ el oficial estaba enfocado mas en no ser sorprendido por algún maloso que por su esposa, esta sabia de entradas y salidas en lugares donde no eras querido

_-Ranma, nunca se sale por el mismo lugar que por donde entraste-_ Nabiki también se preocupaba, pero Ryoga la miro sonriente

_-sabemos que ustedes saben eso, pero por eso mismo ellos no esperaran una salida así, es perfecto, ya lo veras-_ Akane y Nabiki se golpearon la frente

_-justo la maldita palabra, PERFECTO, esto me late que va ir muy mal-_ las ex ladronas en estereo, bajaron por la escalera hacia una amplia sala, siguieron a un pasillo y al fin giraron hacia la cocina, Ranma se detuvo, Ryoga se impaciento.

_-Que pasa tonto, no podemos quedarnos, aquí- _Ranma preparo su arma

_-no están- _dijo quedamente –_los tipos que dejamos atados-_

_-como que no? – _Ryoga le paso a Tofu a Nabiki y Kasumi y se acerco a vanguardia –_donde están?- _

Una ráfaga de balas obligo a Mousse y a Shampoo meterse en el pasillo

_-DETRÁS-_ grito Ranma, Ryoga le dio un golpe en el brazo

_-que gran agudeza visual para notar lo obvio, ahora me explico como llegaste a detective… YA NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE ESTÁN DETRÁS, VAMOS A LA COCINA ENTONCES-_ a la rastra y en cuatro pasas, con balas zumbándoles los oídos, se introdujeron a ella, Ranma se preparaba para correr hacia la salida, pero Nabiki lo tomo de la trenza y lo detuvo, Ranma giro furioso

_-que te pasa?- _ la genio suspiro irónicamente y le golpeo suavemente la coquera.

_-muy obvio, nos dejan una salida abierta-_ Mousse se acerco a gachas a ellos.

_-tiene razón, abría que ver, tal vez nos están canalizando-_ Ryoga se acerco reptando por el piso, cerca de una alacena, subió la cabeza, balas lo rozaron obligándolo a echarse al piso.

_-TIENEN RAZÓN, NOS METIERON EN UNA TRAMPA-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki y a Mousse

_-alguna idea?-_los cerebros pensaron, Mousse aventuro

_-démosle un poco de aquí, luego nos cubrimos…-_

_-así pensaran que nos quedamos sin municiones, tendrán que venir por nosotros, y allí los sorprenderemos…-_ Nabiki entendió enseguida la idea de su Némesis, Mousse sonrió

_-es lo lógico, si disparamos sin ton ni son terminaremos por quedarnos sin municiones, si guardamos algo, podríamos abrirnos paso a tiros a ultimo momento-_

_-defensiva ofensiva, Waterloo verdad?-_ Nabiki asentía con la cabeza, Mouse le guiño un ojo

_-correcto- _

_-VAMOS, MOUSEE, SHAMPOO, CUBRAN LA ENTRADA DESDE LA SALA, RYOGA, VEN AQUÍ, EL RESTO CÚBRANSE-_ los oficiales tomaron posición, tras mesadas y alacenas, mientras Nabiki, Kasumi, y Tofu en sus brazos se quedaban protegidos en el centro, Akane se acerco a R & R, Ranma la miro mal.

_-te dije que te cubras-_ Akane no lo miro mejor

_-se disparar tonto, y lo sabes-_ Ranma pareció perder los estribos

_-se que sabes, pero esto no es un tiro al blanco, allí afuera hay gente, tienes que dispararle a gente, gente que te quiere matar, y gente que gritara como un condenado si lo hieres, gente que puede morir también, entiendes?-_ Akane lo miro como si nada, Ranma bufo, Ryoga sonrió.

_-Akane, toma-_ Hibiki le lanzo un revolver, la Tendo menor sonrió, saco el seguro, y respiro profundamente, Ranma se acerco y mirándola fieramente, le dio un beso, luego, mirando ahora a sus ojos, fue claro y preciso.

_-no dispares a lo loco, asegura cada bala, cúbrete, y por favor… enorgulleceme-_ Akane sonrió

_-lo prometo-_ los tres del frente se prepararon, y aparecieron de súbito disparando, un grupo de cinco yakuzas tomaban posiciones frente a ellos, sorprendidos buscaron cubierto rápidamente, y contestaron salvajemente.

Con mas reservas, los mafiosos tiraban mas, pronto, nada quedaba sobre las alacenas o mesas, todo había sido alcanzado, a Ryoga, Akane y Ranma le costaba contestar, al menos eso les hacia ahorrar munición.

Por retaguardia, Shampoo y Mousse veían a gente moviéndose con cuidado demasiado lejos y a cubierto para desperdiciar plomo, ya intentarían acercarse a ese cuello de botella que era ese pasillo, 56 balas eran mas que suficiente para mantener ese sector.

En el centro, Nabiki y Kasumi se tomaban la cabeza y gritaban asustadas, mientras Tofu trataba de cubrirlas de todas las astillas y pedazos de cosas que volaban por el aire.

* * *

_-VAMOS SEÑORES, SEÑORITAS, MUEVAN EL TRASERO, QUIERO ENTRAR EN ESA MANSIÓN, Y HACER EL INVENTARIO PERSONALMENTE, REÚNAN A ESA LACRA Y SAQUÉENLAS DE AQUÍ, QUIERO MI PARQUE LIMPIO DE ESAS BASURAS, QUIERO QUE LOS METAN EN UNA CELDA SIN PUERTA, QUE UN SORDOMUDO LES DE COMER, ARROJÁNDOLES LA COMIDA COMO ANIMALES QUE SON, QUIERO QUE…-_ un toque en el hombro cayo al capitán, miro a la teniente Ukyo a su lado, pasándose una compresa fría por la frente, lo miro con cara de nunca haber tenido amigos. A su alrededor en varios camiones de traslado subían algunas decenas de yakuzas esposados, varios heridos, y algunos que no contaran nunca mas el cuento

_-no estas muy melodramático viejo?-_ el capitán le sonrió

_-tal vez un poco, reúne a tu gente, vamos a la mansión, tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_

* * *

_

_-bueno, al menos no gastamos municiones-_ Ryoga parecía tranquilo, Ranma sonrió ante la frase, Akane empezaba a verse superada por la emoción, una cosa, como bien sabían R & R, era saber apuntar y disparar a un blanco, otra estar en medio de un infierno de balas, aun así, la posición parecía firme, no podían salir, pero ellos no podían entrar.

O al menos eso pensaban, hasta que Shampoo grito de dolor y cayo tomándose el brazo derecho, un par de balas golpearon a centímetros de su cabeza, pero una tercera se incrusto en el hombro izquierdo al girar para intentar salir de allí, Mousse alcanzo a tomarla del brazo herido y sacarla del atolladero, acompañado de los gritos de ella.

_-RYOGA, CUBRE EL PASILLO-_ Hibiki se lanzo esquivando balas a cumplir la orden de Ranma, y sacando a Shampoo a tirones la arrojo junto a Nabiki, Tofu y Kasumi, quienes rápidos trataron de detener la hemorragia.

Mousse retrocedió a casi la entrada de la cocina, debido a la lluvia de balas que bañaban el pasillo, miro a Ryoga

_-perdimos el pasillo-_

_-lo se, esto aprieta cada vez mas-_

_-tienes idea cuantos son?-_ Mouse pensó un momento

_-al menos cinco o seis-_ Ryoga hizo cuentas rápidamente

_-eso significa entre diez o doce, como esta ella?-_ Tofu usaba la falda de Kasumi para improvisar vendas

_-bien, no se morirá por esto, pero fuera de combate-_ la chica grito al ajustar la enfermera una venda sobre su brazo

_-mierda, esto duele, jamás me habían herido-_

Al frente, un súbito silencio se hizo, Ranma miro a Akane

_-PREPÁRATE-_ no había pasado dos segundos cuando cuatro Yakuzas entraron a la cocina disparando, Ranma y Akane respondieron, pero detrás entraron tres mas, uno disparo a Ranma en el vientre, al mismo tiempo que este le daba en el pecho, pero el mafios debía usar municiones especiales por que llego a herir a Saotome, Akane a su vez, disparo por reflejo y vio a un bulto caer casi frente a ella, en cámara lenta, mientras la sangre parecía estallar, detrás de este otro disparo, pareciendo darle en el cráneo de de ella.

_-AKANEEEEEEEEEE-_ Ranma disparo y el tipo recibió un disparo en la nuca, pero otro le pateo la mano y le quito el arma, el teniente quiso levantarse, pero el mafioso le pateo ahora en la herida, obligándolo a doblarse sobre si mismo.

_-BASTARDOOO-_ Ryoga quiso moverse en defensa de sus amigos, cuando cuatro delincuentes entraron a bala limpia por el pasillo, Mousse detuvo de cuatro impacto a uno, pero los otros tres continuaron su carrera y se lanzaron sobre, Ryoga giro y disparo hiriendo a uno, pero cuatro mas entraron por el pasillo, Hibiki apenas tuvo tiempo de disparar una vez mas antes que se lanzaran sobre el. Eran muchos mas de los que esperaban.

Tofu, viendo el cariz que tomaba las cosas, tomo una escoba y golpeo a un delincuente en el cuello, este cayo, pero otro lo goleo a el, y el galeno, muy agotado por su encierro se desplomo.

_-ESE ES MI PROMETIDO-_ Kasumi vio caer a el doctor, y una oleada de sangre le subió a el rostro, tomo una sartén tirada y sin importarle mucho las cosas, se lanzo contra el animal que golpeaba a su novio.

Ranma giro de repente, los mafiosos se había confiado y le dieron el tiempo y espacio necesario para tomar su arma, uno lo pago con tres balazos, dos mas para uno que apenas volteaba y tres mas para otro, de repente, "la vanguardia" se quedo sin luchadores, todo lo que pasaba era en la entrada al pasillo.

_-NO GOLPEES A MI HOMBRE-_ un Yakuza voló con un revés de Kasumi y algunos dientes menos también volaron, otro que se acerco dejo su cara estampada en la sartén, para luego recibir un golpe de filo, dos mafiosos corrieron hacia ella y ella simplemente giro, haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared, luego, la mayor Tendo tomo la escoba que hubiera usado su novio y le dio con la paja en los ojos a uno que quiso acercarse, luego le dio con el palo, obligándolo a agacharse, Kasumi partió su arma contra la cabeza del malito.

Los malosos que quedaban ya tenían bastante problemas para vérselas además con esa horripilante figura de pelo revuelto y ojos inyectados en sangre, con una sartén en una mano y los restos de una escoba en la otra, intentaron escapar, pero Mousse y Ryoga llegaron a atrapar a uno.

_-QUE NADIE SE MUEVA, ESTÁN TODOS ARRESTADOS-_ si el capitán, Ukyo, y su gente, en vivo, directo y a todo color hicieron su dramática entrada. Miraron el lugar destrozado.

_-te gustan las entradas fabulosas, no jefe?-_ Ukyo le golpeo el hombro mientras tomaba su radio

_-envíen urgencia rápido, varias unidades-_ Tofu, medio mareado revisaba a Akane, Ranma se acerco arrastrándose hacia ella

_-como esta?-_ el medico sonrió

_-la rozó, se salvara, a ver tu chico-_ lo volteo y empezó a quitarle el chaleco antibalas, la herida era poco profunda, pero podía ser grave – _que se lleven a estos dos primero, luego a ella-_ señalo a Shampoo, acompañada de Mousse. Ranma sonrió, y se desmayo.

* * *

Ranma despertó en un cuarto blanco, con un aroma a limpio que enfermaba, la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, y una luz fluorescente iluminaba todo claramente, a su derecha escucho unos ruidos extraños, volteo a mirar.

_-al fin despertaste-_ Akane le miraba alegremente, mientras saboreaba un…

_-helado?-_ a Ranma se le hizo agua la boca, Akane sonrió

_-mimos para una futura madre, pero tu tienes veinte centímetros menos de intestino delgado, así que acostúmbrate al suero por una semana al menos-_

Ranma se acomodo nuevamente, eso explicaba la cánula en su brazo, y ese dolor horrible en su vientre, giro el cuello para mirar a Akane, había algo extraño en ella.

_-que te hiciste en el pelo?-_ ella sonrió nuevamente

_-me raparon donde me rozo la bala, creo que fue Kasumi, malvada, me dejo pelona de todo el lado-_ Ranma fue el que sonrió ahora

_-pareces punk-_ ambos rieron, el la seguía mirando como lo que era, su tesoro mas preciado – _pensé de nuevo que te perdía-_ Akane hizo un gesto cómico

_-disparándome en la cabeza, no dijiste tu que es la parte mas dura de mi anatomía-_ carcajadas llenaron la habitación, al fin ambos se calmaron.

_-debí advertirles que eres la cabeza mas dura de todo oriente-_

_-ja ja ja, detective, ja ja-_ Akane lo hubiera golpeado, de no ser que el aun estaba muy fresco de sus puntos.

Y para peor cansado y débil, en segundos dormía.

Akane por primera vez lo veía tan indefenso, eso mas sus hormonas desatadas sin control, la enternecían más, se recostó mirándolo y en segundos se dormía también.

Al otro día Mousse y una Shampoo con ambos brazos en cabestrillo los visitaron, Shampoo estaba en el cuarto de junto, y parecía bastante avergonzada de depender para todo de el, y en verdad era TODO, de su pareja.

_-Me las pagaras pato, te lo juro-_ Shampoo era un tomate maduro cuando Mousse relataba que el era quien la higienizaba y la ayudaba con sus necesidades –_te partiré los brazos cuando duermas-_ mirada asesina de la sargento, risas generales de todos.

-_pero por quince días mas seguiré haciéndolo, así que seguirás siendo mi bebe preciosa-_ Mousse le acaricio la mejilla, y retiro su mano antes que Shampoo le arrancara dos dedos con sus dientes.

_-consíguele un pañal-_ Ranma reía a carcajadas, Mousse negó con la cabeza

_-con lo que come ella, necesitaría uno gigante-_ Shampoo grito y se sentó junto a Akane, al fin todos se calmaron.

_-La sacamos barato, muy barato-_ Shampoo suspiro, todos asintieron, pero Akane tenia una duda

_-creen que se termino, que me dejaran en paz, a todos?-_ Ranma sonrió

_-ellos saben cuando pierden, nunca tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra no te preocupes-_ hubo un silencio general, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Tofu, Kasumi, Ryoga y Nabiki entraron.

_-veo que hay reunión, me alegra verlos a todos tan despiertos, Shampoo, por que tan enojada?-_ Tofu se reía, la sargento parecía contrariada, al fin, resoplo visiblemente molesta.

_-odio esto, pero, pato, necesito ir al baño-_ Mousse rió

_-para servirte, al menos estas comiendo mucha fibra no?-_ ante las risa, la amazona exploto

_-no solo te partiré los brazos, tus piernas también-_ Mousse le acaricio y luego miro a Kasumi

_-que tal la asesina del sartén?-_ Kasumi sonrió y bajo la vista avergonzada

_-oh, dios, creo que perdí la razón-_ Nabiki se acerco y le pellizco la mejilla

_-ya lo dije, no te metas entre una mujer y su hombre-_ Ryoga se acerco y la abrazo por detrás.

_-entonces por que tu no acabaste con los que me estaban golpeando?-_ Nabiki se dio vuelta y lo beso largamente.

_-amor, soy el cerebro, el músculo son mis hermanas, una es La Sombra, y la otra es She Ra-_ todos rieron, al fin juntos

* * *

_**N. Autor: En Waterloo, Wellington peleo a la defensiva todo el día, mientras que su rival, Napoleón, lo ataco constantemente, Wellington mantuvo oculta gran parte de su tropa, cuando rechazo un ataque masivo de Napoleón, lanzo todo su ejercito contra el, sorprendiéndole e impidiéndole reorganizarse, venciéndole al fin. Esa batalla tal vez cambio la historia del mundo.**_

_**Siento que hay mucho desaprovechado en este fic, o mas bien, de el surgen historias, e incluso muchas continuaciones, lo de R & R creo que da para un fic de ellos solos, y supongo que las habilidades secretas de Akane pueden ser aun utilizadas.**_

_**Se lo dejo a ustedes si quieren continuarlo**_

_**Nos vemos en el epilogo.**_

_**Hugo el unma**_


	22. Epilogo Parte I

En un cuarto de un pequeño y coqueto hospital, a la vera de un pequeño bosque, una quejosa voz se dejo escuchar por décima vez esa tarde.

_-Donde esta Ryoga?-_

_-ya, hermanita, esta en un procedimiento, ya vendrá-_

_-quiero que esté aquí, quiero verlo… ahora, quiero… salir de aquí…-_

La enfermera Kasumi Tendo suspiro, la verdad que cuidar a esta paciente que esperaba sus últimos días de embarazo era bastante cansador… mas aun si dicha paciente era su hermana Nabiki.

Pasado ya algunos meses de la captura de los jefes de la, en ese momento, naciente nueva Yakuza, "Nan" se había ido a vivir con su noviecito… y al parecer ninguno tenia problemas de traer un hijo al mundo.

Lo que definitivamente no estaba en los planes de ninguno, y menos aun de Nabiki era concebir… trillizos.

Su enorme panza en siete meses hacia quedar los seis meses avanzados de Kasumi y la que tuvo Akane cuando cumplió nueve pequeñas…

Eso, sumado a que por consejo medico desde los cinco meses se le habían restringidos al mínimo necesario sus movimiento la hacían particularmente quejosa e insoportable.

_-y a donde vas a ir? Casi no puedes estar de pie…-_

_-a cualquier lado, lejos, donde no halla una cama, tengo el culo y la espalda casi alineadas de tanto estar recostada…-_

Kasumi sonrió, la verdad, pensaba que para su hermana media, el embarazo seria algo terrible, que trataría de no embarazarse con todos los métodos conocidos… de que la sola idea del parto la aterraría… de que pasarían años antes de escuchar que haría a Akane y ella tías…

Tan solo dos meses después de mudarse con el teniente, Pchan y ella reunieron a familia y amigos para anunciar que la cigüeña los visitaría.

Solo que nadie sabia que tan cargada venia la avechucha esa… la sonrisa se le fue a la chica cuando el medico encontró uno, luego dos… y Ryoga casi se muere de un ataque cuando encontraron al tercero…

Y aun así la medio sorprendió haciendo caso a médicos y especialistas para llevar los meses que quedaban a buen puerto.

Aunque, hacer caso no significaba no quejarse.

Si alguna vez hubo alguien que gimoteara por cosa alguna… esa fue Nabiki.

Pero todos la soportaban, ninguno, y especialmente ninguna quería pasar por lo que ella estaba soportando para traer a sus hijos al mundo.

-_sabes que? Será muy divertido cuidarlos a los tres…-_

Kasumi miro a su hermana de reojo, tratando de discernir si lo había dicho de buen humor o sarcásticamente… cuidar a tres recién nacidos seria algo bastante complicado, al menos hasta que coordinaran sus sueños y costumbres…

Todo "infierno" que suelen esperar los futuros padres (llantos nocturnos por hambre, aprender a cambiar pañales, bebes que no quieren dormir) se multiplicarían por tres en la casa de estos dos… si, será muy divertido.

Tanto que Akane y ella, más Kasumi, Nodoka y Liha, la madre de Ryoga ya estaban diseñando una agenda de ayuda para la pareja.

Casi estaba lista… fechas y horarios definidos de quien y cuando irían a la casa Hibiki – Tendo a darles una mano a estos padres primerizos…

Sobre todo, eso… eran padres primerizos… con mil dudas y mil cosas para aprender.

Y para eso Nodoka, Soun, Liha e incluso Akane tendrían que ayudar.

La menor, ya con un bebe de cuatro meses se sabia algunas mañas, pero todos pensaban que ayudaría mas a Kasumi cuando llegara el que ella y Tofu esperaban que a Nabiki y "su compañía", para ella los abuelos auxiliarían mas.

_Cuando tenga a los bebes – _Nabiki seguía en plan quejoso- _ te lo juro, me voy a anudar las trompas, no paso por esto de nuevo…_

_-en vez de ti, anúdasela a el, creo que será mejor- _Kasumi le ayudaba a sentarse para el almuerzo. Un almuerzo digno para una embarazada de trillizos en la parte final de su dulce espera… había al menos cinco platos mas un suculento postre.

Se suele decir que es malo que una futura madre coma por dos… pero que decir de por cuatro?

* * *

_-Piedad… por favor, piedad…-_

El oficial de policía, arma en mano, veía como dos ladrones salían de un edifico que había sido tomado por cinco malhechores hacia un rato, y ahora casi venían hacia el arrastrándose… sus manos listas para ser esposados… se aprestaba a hacerlo cuando un muchacho vestido informalmente se le acerco y le hablo.

_-Todo bien oficial?-_

Al ver quien era, el policía se cuadro y le saludo… para luego seguir esposando a los malhechores.

_-Si señor, el teniente Hibiki esta aun adentro, pero ya me mando esto-_

Ranma Saotome miro a los temblorosos y golpeados ladrones…

_-Veo que el teniente sigue nervioso por lo del parto…_

El oficial sonrió.

-_Y mucho… se oyeron varios gritos allí dentro-_

Ranma sonrió, desenfundo su automática y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

_-Imagina como estarías tú si estuvieras esperando trillizos-_

El oficial se puso serio.

_-Señor, desde que se supo lo del teniente, la maquina de preservativos del cuartel siempre esta vacía…-_

Ranma rió una risotada…

_-Lo se, anoche quise comprar unos y ya no quedaban…_

Lo dijo en broma, pero rogaba que Akane recordara tomar la pastilla…

* * *

_-Capitán, puedo pasar?-_

El capitán de la departamental cuatro, sentado negligentemente, con los pies sobre su escritorio miro a uno de sus sargentos. El Habano que fumaba despedía un aroma fuerte.

_-Shampoo, pasa linda, pasa-_

Y la Sargento Amazons entro a la oficina de la capitana.

Ukyo Kounji al fin se había ganado su merecido ascenso, el haber comandado el operativo que termina en la mayor captura de mafiosos en la historia de Japón le había valido a sus jefes rever sus opiniones por sus famosas inconductas del pasado.

Eso mas el bien ganado ascenso de Idihosho Davishita a Comisario en jefe de la policía de Nerima habían logrado que la eterna rebelde al fin se sentara tras el escritorio de los jefazos en la departamental cuarta.

Y que negarlo, ahora la reunión semanal de jefes de departamentales eran mucho mas animadas… gracias al lenguaje de marinero pirata de la nueva capitán.

Shampoo se sentó algo cohibida en la silla frente a su jefa, Ukyo la miro y espero algunos segundos.

_-Shampoo, en que puedo ayudarte?-_

La sargento trato de sonreír… pero no pudo, al fin tomando aire, dijo lo que tenia que decir casi de apuro.

_-Estoy embarazada-_

A la capitán Kounji se le fue la sonrisa…

_-Es una peste? Acaso hay algún semental embarazando a todo mi personal femenino? O a las esposas de mis oficiales… Al menos preséntenmelo joder…-_

Desde hacia cuatro meses , menos, desde que Akane entro con su hija en brazos… la cigüeña parecía haberse ensañado con la departamental.

De las diecisiete empleadas administrativas y oficiales de la seccional, nueve estaban embarazadas… y de los treinta y cinco internos y oficiales hombres, trece serian padres en menos de seis meses.

Ya había recibido un par de memos desde la jefatura, preguntando si la cantidad de regalos para futuras madres o padres era verdad o broma de algún lunático.

Todo a pesar del "efecto Hibiki", cundo ellos, y especialmente ellas se enteraron que la esposa del teniente esperaba trillizos, los folletos de planificación familiar siempre escaseaban.

Y Ukyo pensaba que esos folletos tenían que ver también con eso.

Ansias, un poco de envidia, algo de información y deseo podría ser una mala combinación.

Tomándose la frente con una mano y echándose hacia atrás en su muy confortable sillón, pregunto.

_-Cuanto?-_

_-Dos meses- _contesto la sargento casi tímidamente…

_-Shampoo, lo hablamos, habíamos quedado de que se cuidarían, si llego a informar de que necesito otro ajuar, otro arreglo floral y otro habano para tu patito de amor, me dirán que me vaya a la... -_

La sargento se pregunto si su hijo escucharía semejante maldición, al fin la capitán se levanto, y Shampoo la imito, cuadrándose, Ukyo suspiro y despojándose del ceremonial la abrazo.

_-Debes saber ante todo, te felicito, a ti y a Mousse- _

La oficial respondió al abrazo, que se rompió pasados unos segundos, la capitán tomo una carpeta de la mesa y se la dio a Shampoo.

_-Dásela a Mousse, hay que trasladar a este jefe mafioso al hospital para que se haga un tratamiento, que diseñe el operativo, desde el traslado, el tiempo que permanecerá en el hospital y su vuelta a la cárcel, ok?-_

_-SIII SEÑOOOORRRRR-_

La "jefaza" la miro sonriente.

-SEÑORA, PEQUEÑA ZORRA, AHORA FUERA DE MI VISTA, A VER SI TANTO EMBARAZO ES CONTAGIOSO-

* * *

Ranma seguía la senda de destrucción que había dejado su compadre y padrino de su hija. Recorrió un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una sala, allí, dos maleantes desmayados y un tercero que era aporreado por Ryoga daba cuenta de que el teniente estaba particularmente animado. 

_-Últimamente, no necesitas ayuda- _Saotome entro pasando entre las astillas de sillas y mesas, mientras Hibiki lo miraba no muy bien-

_-Nab esta bien?-_

_-Si, algo histérica, pero es lo esperable-_

Ryoga se calmo, y se sentó en lo que quedaba de una banqueta, dejando que el ladrón cayera al piso cual torre gemela.

_-No veo la hora que me llamen para ir al parto… y te juro, no se que haré cuando los trillizos estén en casa…-_

Era evidente la preocupación del futuro padre… Ranma se acerco y le palmeo el hombro.

_-Ya man, no te vi jamás tan asustado… ni siquiera cuando esos mafiosos nos atraparon y Moouse y Shampoo nos rescataron a balazo limpio-_

Ryoga se paro…

_-Pero… es que a los ladrones, mafiosos, secuestradores, los puedo golpear… que haré cuando no pueda lograr que los bebes dejen de llorar? decirles ALTO, POLICIA, CALLE ESE LLANTO Y DUERMASE EN EL ACTO?-_

Ranma se apoyo en una mesa, cuando se aproximaba el parto de su propia hija, las dudas lo acuciaron. Serian Akane y el buenos padres? Podrían criar una bebe? Aunque aparentaba mantener la calma, paso algunas noches en vela. Ahora se compadecía de su compadre.

_-Ya veras que podrán, yo pensaba que seria un pésimo padre, que ni los pañales podría cambiar-_

Ryoga sonrió, a veces en el cuartel, cuando Akane aparecía a saludar con la beba en brazos, solía dejársela a Ranma mientras ella se enteraba de los últimos chismes. Tanto a compañeros como a camaradas, le sorprendía la facilidad de Saotome para cambiar pañales casi sin mirar lo que hacia, así como seguía hablando de cualquier cosa sin que ello lo distrajera.

Acaso Nabiki y el se convertirían en algo parecido? Lanzándose los bebes para alimentarlos, cambiarlos o dormirlos?

* * *

Hacia la noche, Mousse descansaba mirando hacia el techo de su departamento, Shampoo dormía a su lado plácidamente. Desde hacia un mes casi, el sueño la ataca y la hacia presa de el. El sargento le acaricio el cabello y le abrigo aun más con las sabanas. El aire acondicionado estaba fuerte y no quería que su novia y futura madre de su hijo enfermara por ello. El se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina comedor donde puso agua para preparar un te. Tomo la carpeta que le había enviado la capitán Ukyo y empezó a repasarla. 

Necesitarían máximo secreto. Un capo mafia, un Yakuza viejo y enfermo, pero aun respetado, venerado y obedecido por el bajo mundo necesitaba operarse. Era una oportunidad única para que las organizaciones delictivas intentaran algo...

Primera punto donde? No podía ser uno de los hospitales centrales. Muy céntricos, mucha gente... muchos potenciales rehenes. Mucho trafico alrededor...

Entonces tenia que ser uno de los dos hospitales periféricos...

Cual? el mas cercano? o el mas alejado? Cualquiera pensaría que seria el más cercano, así que mejor elegir el más lejano. Si se podía mantener el secreto no habría diferencia por una hora más de viaje...

En ese caso, seria el Hospital Nasarai. Ubicado a quince minutos de la ciudad, era más bien un hospital casi rural. Aunque eso en Japón significaba que tenia solo muchas menos camas. Tanto la atención así como el equipamiento eran de primera.

Segundo. Cuantas fuerzas publicas deberían ser usadas? Una brigada especial estaría bien, para que usar las tres?

Si se mantenía el secreto, con una bastaba y sobraba.

Tercero. Cual?

Las brigadas especiales 1 y 3 eran la opción lógica. Eran las que solían encargarse de este tipo de traslados, custodias de juicios, guardias de testigos, etc., etc., etc.

Y usarlas era casi anunciar donde estaría el jefe... Mousse no tenia dudas que con seguridad había algún policía renegado. Siempre hay una manzana podrida.

Bien podría trasladar a alguna de las dos brigadas a algún lugar en la otra punta de la ciudad como señuelo. Estaba seguro que los mafiosos seguirían a la brigada a algún lado en la esperanza que los llevara al jefe Yakuza

En ese caso utilizaría a la segunda brigada. Más pequeña, ágil, pero no acostumbrada a estas tareas. La dos era usada en eventos deportivos medianos, o reuniones de política potencialmente explosivas. Solían mimetizarse con su entorno y acabar los problemas antes de que empezaran.

Fuerza bruta o sutileza?

El Sargento decidió que fuera en consonancia con el secreto. La segunda brigada se haría cargo del traslado y custodia del mafioso.

Al fin decidida las cosas y bebido su te volvió a su cuarto.

Apenas pasado el umbral, se quedo viendo la dormida figura de su pareja. "PADRES" ambos sabían que eso pasaría tarde o temprano... lo que nunca puede planearse, incluso para este genio, son los tiempos de la vida.

* * *

La mañana de su cesárea, Nabiki despertó temprano. Tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero que va, ya no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama. Busco sus utensilios moviéndose con dificultad. Esta era tal vez la mayor humillación de todas. Pero el premio bien valía la pena. 

Los médicos juzgaron que este seria el día en que realizarían la operación, con un kilo aproximado, los bebes tenían muy buenas posibilidades de supervivencia. Además, una mujer de la estatura y complexión de Nabiki no podría llevar de todas formas un embarazo de este tipo al final. Su matriz ya estaba expandida al máximo y no tardaría mucho en tener un parto prematuro. Por lo que los galenos, con aprobación de los padres decidieron monitorear constantemente la posibilidad de realizar una intervención antes de que se produjera lo que podría ser un peligroso parto.

Si, hoy Nabiki terminaría la prueba que sufría para tener a sus hijos. Así le habían avisado los médicos.

Empezaba a recuperar el sueño cuando la conejera despertó en su habitual sesión matutina de ejercicios. Era casi como un ritual, Nabiki despertaba y los bebes le hacían saber que estaban allí. Incluso para alguien enternecido por ver a una futura madre, podría dar impresión la cantidad de bultos que se formaban en la piel del vientre de ella. Era como si los pequeñines pelearan por los mejores lugares. Y ya con los bebes tan presionados, era a veces doloroso.

Pero Nabiki soportaba estoicamente, que futura madre no lo haría? (sin contar de que no había forma de detenerlos allí dentro) así que los dejo pelearse y se guardo algunas maldiciones. Los bebes dejaron de discutir por espacio y se calmaron al poquito tiempo.

_-mmm, el asiento que da a la salida esta cotizado-_ Nab hablo para si misma, ya mas aliviada empezó a sentir sueño nuevamente, aun era muy temprano- _lastima que no la vamos a utilizar-_ y dejándose ir, se adormilo rápidamente…

* * *

Lo que Nabiki no sabía, era que cuatro autos habían estacionado fuera del pequeño hospital. En apariencia una docena de hombres y algunas mujeres de aspecto normal, que incluso podían pasar por médicos bajaban de ellos. 

Mas afuera, lejos de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el centro sanitario. Un camión descargaba un grupo de policías aparentemente de transito. Del transporte bajaron un par de barricadas rojas y blancas, además de carteles de camino cerrado por reparaciones.

Lo que el espectador casual no podría ver a simple vista, era el arsenal escondido en el camión Pequeños rifles automáticos, lanzadores de gas, escudos antidisturbios junto a cascos, incluso algunos rifles para francotiradores.

Lo que Nabiki ni Ryoga ni muchos sabían, era que el tranquilo hospital que su novio había elegido para traer a sus hijos al mundo, era el mismo que Mousse eligió para tratar al peligroso y poderoso jefe Yakuza de sus dolencias.

* * *

Los sargentos Yuka y Daisuke perseguían en su patrulla a una camioneta. En una parada de costumbre había terminado descubriendo un arsenal, y ahora en una peligrosa persecución. 

Peligrosa porque Yuka al volante, debía seguir a la camioneta que iba a toda velocidad por caminos secundarios, y porque Daisuke solo tenia su nueve milímetros para enfrentar rifles automáticos y de alto calibre que le disparaban con todo lo que tenia. La patrulla empezaba a parecer una chatarra andante, incluso lanzando vapor por el radiador y su sirena ululando mal herida…

Subiendo una cuesta, la maltrecha unidad policíaca dijo basta y empezó a rezagarse… Yuka y su compañero debieron resignarse… con unos ruidos horribles el orgulloso automóvil dio sus últimos esténtores, el capot se abrió dejando a la vista una columna de vapor y la sirena dio su ultimo grito de agonía…

_-Esto esta kaput-_ Yuka meneo la cabeza y la apoyo contra el volante, mientras Daisuke bajo de la patrulla e insultando a mil dioses cerro de un golpe la puerta… puerta que cayo a su lado…

Al fin la sargento tomo la radio y llamo a central, informando que a la salida de Nerima, una camioneta blanca estilo Vagón y con al menos cinco sospechosos y un arsenal en su interior se les había escapado rumbo al sur. Luego se quedo sentada esperando, que mas podía hacer por el momento? Mirando en derredor, se sintió perdida. Donde estaba?

Había seguido a esa maldita camioneta por varios kilómetros de caminos perdidos, y ahora ni idea de que lugar era ese junto al bosque.

* * *

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, en una ambulancia al parecer normal, llegaba al hospital nasarai un anciano bien vestido, el cual fue bajado con cierta rudeza del rodado. 

Hubiera llamado la atención… si no se supiera que los camilleros eran policías. El temido jefe yakuza fue rápidamente introducido en el nosocomio.

Hasta ahora todo iba según lo planeado por Mousse, ningún error, ningún contratiempo.

Hasta Akane se hubiera preocupado…

* * *

En algún lugar al este, no muy lejos del Nasarai, una Vagón blanca con rastros de impactos de bala estaba estacionada. 

En su interior, cuatro hombres mascullaban insultos, mientras trataban de ayudar a uno que había sido alcanzado por las balas en su costado derecho.

El jefe del grupo, supo de inmediato que su compañero necesitaba con urgencia atención médica, pero, donde ir?

_-Creo que hay un hospital aquí cerca, derecho por esos árboles-_

El líder miro mal al que había hablado.

_-Y que le decimos? Que se hirió cazando?-_

El subordinado asintió.

_-Jefe, es un hospital rural, muchos lugareños viven de la caza, y muchos llegaran por ende con heridas de bala… quien diría algo en ese hospital?-_

El cabecilla suspiro, era muy arriesgado, pero su hombre necesitaba ayuda.

_-Muy bien, ocultaremos la camioneta en la arboleda, y de ahora en mas seremos cazadores-_ Y tomando sus prevenciones se dirigieron al pequeño hospital rural.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve, unas joviales Kasumi y Akane con Zahorí en brazos entraron al cuarto de Nabiki. 

_-Oh genial, la comida-_ sonrió la medio de las Tendo, pero Kasumi le negó con un dedo.

-_Buen día para ti también, olvídalo, tienes que estar en ayuna para la cesárea, así que deberás aguantarte-_

_-Ayuna?-_ Nabiki trago saliva como si le hubieran leído la peor de las condenas- _yo no puedo hacer ayuna, los tres aliens en mi interior me van a comer viva por dentro-_

Kasumi se dejo caer en una silla, la verdad le estaba costando llevar el embarazo con tanto calor, mientras Akane le alcanzo un vaso de jugo de naranja diluido a Nabiki.

_-toma, es lo único que puedes tomar hasta la operación-_

Nabiki miro casi llorando el vaso que le alcanzo su hermanita, en si Akane y Kasumi estaban orgullosas de su hermana media. Si a Kasumi le pesaba ya el embarazo, si Akane ya tenía a su hija entre brazos, ambas tenían una idea bastante aproximada de lo que Nabiki estaba soportando.

Luego de beber su desayuno – almuerzo Nabiki miro con ojos llorosos a sus hermanas.

_-Nada mas? Yo no puedo hacer ayuno, voy a ser madre de trillizos… debería comer mas… debería…_

Kasumi se levanto y paso a sentarse en la cama, abrazando a Nabiki. A Akane le pareció una de las imágenes mas tiernas que había visto jamás, al unir los vientres de sus hermanas en un mismo cuadro… porque no tenia una cámara para esta ocasión, le hablo suavemente.

_-Ya… ya… pequeña, hoy por la tarde ya tus bebes estarán contigo… y podrás comer también-_

_-Podrá comer, los bebes Irán a maternidad, cada uno a su incubadora-_

Nabiki miro enojada a su hermana mayor.

-_Como? Pensé que ellos estarían ya conmigo…-_

_-No hermanita, aun no están listos del todo, es casi seguro que no habrá problemas con la cesárea, pero aun están muy pequeños, y deberán pasar un tiempito en las incubadoras, es por su bien…_

Nabiki parecía atacada por un ataque de capricho…

_-pero, yo soñaba con darles de amamantar… por turnos, y bañarlos y cambiarlos y…-_

Kasumi suspiro, al habitual exceso emocional de toda embarazada (que ella misma sabia que la estaba afectando también) había que sumarle todas las dificultades que concebir trillizos le habían provocado a la tal vez más superficial de todas las personas de Nerima.

Akane también se acerco a acariciar a su llorosa hermana.

_-Ya Nabiki, le darán leche materna en la incubadora-_

_-Y como?_

_-Te pondrán una bomba succionadora en el pezón y…-_ Akane cayo, al ver la cara de su hermana.

_-Me ordeñaran como vaca lechera?-_

Kasumi la calmo un poco.

_-No hay nada mejor para un bebe… será el ultimo esfuerzo, lo harás por ellos?-_

Nabiki recostó su cabeza en el brazo de su hermana.

_-Claro que lo haré… pero… alguien se entera que me ordeñaron como vaca holandesa, y les cobrare lo suficiente para pagar la universidad de los trillizos.-_

* * *


End file.
